Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race featuring The Drama Team
by LostOracleTD
Summary: The first season of Ridonculous Race but with Gwen and Trent as one of the 18 teams, mainly from their point of view. How far they will go in the race? Why are they competing? In this AU all the previous seasons happen as in the TV continuity.
1. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is ****my**** first fanfic, as ****I**** was watching the Ridonculous Race and thought, what will happen if one of the teams were Gwen and Trent? From that idea ****I**** began this fic, ****I**** know ****it****'s not a very original, but ****I**** hope is at least good to read.**

**As ****it**** is ****my**** first, instead of make a new team, or a new race, ****I**** decide to switch the Best Friends for the Drama Team; ****I**** love the best friends, but ****they**** were the best team to swap because**

**They**** go until the final four.**

**the character of Devin reminds ****me**** of some aspects of Trent.**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh tv and ****his**** creators. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**None down, Eighteen to Go, Part 1**

The program is about to begin; the host is standing over the Union train station; he is a man is about his forties, with a white t-shirt under an olive jacket with marine jeans, his brown hair combed with a spike to look younger and more casual, he looks at the crew and at the director signal, start his narration.

"This is Toronto, the capital of North America, birthplace of funk, where the albino panther roams free,". His voice is deep a full of confidence.

"Beneath my manly size thirteen brogues, 18 teams are arriving at this historic train station, ready to embark on a race around the world."

"I'm your host Don, and this is ..." Don smile at the camera and makes a dramatic pause before ending the sentence:

"The Ridonculous Race."

As the Intro rolls, the crew help Don go down the emblematic building, the race will consist of 36 participants, but our story is only about 2 of them. This couple, a man and a woman, are in a train right now to the union station, waiting to start the race for the million dollars, none of them is truly interested in the money, but that will be revealed soon.

After touch up Don's makeup, the host walk at the side of the station and begin the next section of the show "Welcome to the Ridonculous Race, right now 18 teams from across the country are readying themselves to embark on a race to the death", he stops a moment hearing a strong sound to his earpiece, and after a brief moment he continues "not to the death?, Okay", then he resumes the presentation "let's meet the teams that aren't (wink) racing to the death"

**"Trent and Gwen: The Drama Team."**

The scene changes to the interior of the train, in the aisle seat, is Trent, he is a young man, quite attractive with bright green eyes and black hair large enough to tie in a short tail that falls over his shoulder, he wears a full white suit, with John Lennon type glasses that have the lenses dark blue-tinted, he's signing an autograph for an unseen fan, showing his now-signature smile and winking.

At his side in the window seat is Gwen, she is a beautiful woman with pale skin and black hair in a straight bob around her head, she uses only a little makeup to shade her eyes, she wears in a plain black dress with sleeves, a short black skirt, and tight high boots, she is looking at the window with an unamazed expression in clear contrast with his partner, sighing as the train advance.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Drama Team**

(Both Gwen and Trent are seated in the group confessional room, a room with the world map as background.)

"We meet 3 years ago in a reality show," said Trent with an excited voice, "and have been friends since then. Now that the Drama Brothers disbanded after our Farewell tour, I entered the race to promote my solo album and also win the race, and couldn't think of no one better to help me gain the prize than Gwen, she is smart, brave, confident, has plenty experience in these shows…"

"And even if we are not dating anymore," Gwen interrupts Trent with a serious face and neutral tone, "we make a great team because we are very good friends."

She stops a second and with a smirk and continue talking "Also, my contract says that if I take part in the race, I'm not obliged to participate in the new Total Drama Season", She stands-up and screams "Woo-hoo, take that Chris", after that she sits down with a big smile and bedroom eyes, as Trent smile and give her Thumbs up.

* * *

As the Other teams are introduced Gwen and Trent arrive at the Union station, as they disembark the train Trent says "Thanks for coming, when I called you I was not sure you will accept to take part in the race", then he asks "did you stop to tint your hair?"

Gwen answer walking at his side "Yes, I don't know why, but I don't feel it anymore, so I am ungothing a little each day, also I am stumped, the art studies is not going as well as I hoped, maybe that's why I didn't want to tint it anymore."

Then she asks making a smirk with an inquisitive gaze "What, do you prefer the teal highlights?"

Trent blush a little, surprised by the question "Em, am, yep, actually I prefer when you have the teal highlights" he answered honestly.

Gwen only laughs at the reaction, when a couple passes in front of them, a tall man in gothic attire, with pale skin, black hair with red tiles, yellow Eyes and dressed in blood pants with a red top, using 2 piercings in the shin, at his side where a woman the size of Gwen, with long hair white in the front and black in the back, dressed in a blood one piece with fishnets and high tight boots similar to the ones worn by the former goth, with a bat tattoo in the chest, none of the four says anything, the goths apparently ignoring the team, but Gwen watching them intrigued. (They don't know at this point but the couple is another team in the race, Crimson and Ennui, appropriately called the Goths)

As they come to the start line, Don is ending the intro of the teams, and continue with the last part of the introduction "Welcome contestants, this is the starting line for your 26-part race around the world. Each part ends at a chill zone get there fast because the last team to stand on the carpet of completion may be cut from the competition, but the first team to reach our last chill zone will win 1 million dollars!."

Many teams cheer at the mention of the Prize, including Trent who jumps with one arm lifted, Gwen only says an inaudible cheer with a lazy fist pump.

"Look over here", Don continues "this is our Ridonculous tip box also known as the Don box" the Don box is a machine of about 1.1 meter that looks like Don the host, with a button in the head's top, that gives the travel tips from the mouth.

"Don box, how original" Gwen whispered to Trent as she rolled her eyes, causing a little snicker from the musician, Don continues "press this button to get the travel tips that will lead you through the Ridonculous race. " And finally, speaks the words every team is waiting: "ready teams, on your marks, get, set, RACE!" All the teams run stamping poor Don who pleads them to stop or at least don't touch his hair. Gwen and Trent take their travel tip, Gwen pushing the button.

"Race on foot to the CN Tower and find the Don box to get your next tip," read Gwen aloud "First Challenge and we already are running, these promises." Trent then said smiling "Be positive, there are no bears, sharks or lava in the obstacles," she only hit him in the arm and tell him smiling "Don't be a smartass," they have to run faster as many teams are running in front of them including a familiar face.

As they come to the entrance of the CN Tower, Gwen presses the Don Box and read "Either-or: climb 144 flights of stairs to reach the world's tallest observation deck, or scares: take the elevator and walk all the way around the outside of the CN Tower." Both of them run inside the tower only to watch the elevator going up.

"Damn", says Trent pressing the elevator button too late "Do you want to wait or use the stairs." Gwen's eyes widened as she shook her head "No, no, no, no, no, don't think about it, there are 147 floors, let's wait for the elevator, is only the second challenge, don't waste energy" she said it as a tactic decision, but really the prospect of running all the way up was not appealing at all.

While waiting for the elevator, Gwen goes to greet a familiar face, "Noah," she said in a mildly enthusiastic tone "What are you doing here?"

Noah is a man around her age, shorter in height, skin darker than Trent and brown hair, dressed in a white undershirt with long sleeves, a blue shirt with short sleeves and a red vest, green shorts with sneakers in the same tone, with a bored expression in his eyes but making a smirk answered "You know, my crippling addiction to embarrass myself in International TV" he then asked "and you, did you get too much self-esteem and decide to came out and lose a little?"

She then answered, "Nope, it was this or another season of total torture."

"Ok, wise choice" Noah reply nodding with his head and smiling. They wish each other good luck and Gwen came back to Trent to wait for the elevator.

The team don't wait too much, in 5 minutes the elevator came back, Trent and Gwen enter with other 5 teams and go up to the observation deck, Noah wasn't there, but the Goths were, Gwen keeps staring at them, while they keep their stare fixed in the air, as the elevator doors open, they run together to do the second part of the challenge.

Gwen and Trent run toward the young attendant who will give them the travel tip when they finished the challenge, the young man was in his twenties, with white skin, red hair, round glasses, and freckles, he was dressed in a red jacket, gray pants and with white sneakers and a red and white Canada cab with a replica of the CN Tower at the top, he looks bored while talking with another team, they quickly take the helmets and round outside toward the skywalk.

"Great at least they give us helmets", says Trent as he goes out the deck toward the skywalk, then abruptly stops as he sees the height and feels the wind hitting his face "Oh man…" he says with a hint of fear in his voice.

Gwen, just as impressed as he, replies "Yes because the helmet will help a lot if we fall and became pizza against the floor."

"Come on, there is a safety reel," says Trent confident, as if called, and orange bird steps in the safety reel, that broke from the tower and falls away.

"You have to love how these tv programs warrant our security," said Gwen snarky, with an annoyed face "At least there are no bears" as she walks with his hands in front protecting her of the wind as she advances

"Now you're the Smartass," said Trent with a smile as he walks only some steps behind her.

As they make to the half of the skywalk, a sudden gust of wind throws away Trent glasses, "My glasses", he yells as he looks back and tries to catch them, Gwen holds his jacket with both hands and stops him.

"Are you crazy?", yells Gwen as she pulls him, "They are only a stupid pair of glasses."

"But they were custom order for the First anniversary of the Drama brothers, they are one of a kind," he responds as the glasses hit a raccoon that was flown away with an umbrella, that continues to flying, but now with more style.

"You are also only one of a kind, so pull yourself together and came back to the race," she said holding his hand and walking again toward the entrance, Trent covering his eyes with the other hand.

As the pair finish the skywalk and enter the observation deck, they take the new travel tip from the young tower attendant, Gwen read it aloud "Catch a flight with a zip, ride the line to your tip, wow it rhymes, they should put a lot of effort in this show" she said as she rolls her eyes.

"Let's go to the zip line," said Trent as "I will hold you and the bar and you will take the travel tip." he said confidently.

"Ok, but if you drop me, I will haunt you and your family for 3 generations," replied Gwen using sarcasm to hide her fear.

They dropped the zipline, Gwen hugging Trent with one arm, as he uses both of his hands to grab the bar, as he propelled from the deck, both of them screams with emotion as Gwen take the travel tip, "Gwen you did it, you are the best"

* * *

**Group Confessional: Challenges**

"You know, as my music career takes off, I have fewer and fewer opportunities to compete in these reality shows, and I miss them, the emotion, the adrenaline, the competition, and with Gwen is even better, we just nailed it in the zipline," said Trent with great emotion as he raised his hands to emphasize the idea.

"As for myself, I didn't miss any of these, but at least the company this time is better than my last teammates in other shows, also to be free of all that romantic drama is something priceless," she said folding her arms with a confident smile, only a moment before she and Trent look at each other nervously.

* * *

As they come down the zipline, Gwen read the new Travel tip, "Book two seats on the next flight to Morocco, Morocco?"

"Yeah Morocco", said Trent with enthusiasm. "Gwen, you don't seem very excited about the idea," asking his former gothic friend.

"Morocco sounds like a lot of heat and sun, two of my worst enemies," she said with resignation "But don't mind me, let's go" she yells the last part in a fake emotional tone that makes the musician laugh a little.

As they board the first plane with other five teams, they leave to Morocco for the next part of the challenge.

* * *

**Ok, this is the first part of the story, as ****I**** mentioned above, ****I**** don't have anything against the best friends (****they**** are one of ****my**** favorite teams) but is ****my**** first fanfic and was easiest to switch a pair than make a new alternate altogether.**

**For now, all 18 teams are in, the Ice dancers come first to the end of the zipline**

**Thanks for reading and ****I**** hope ****you**** like ****it****,**


	2. None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the stage, Morocco, the heat, the sand, the stew, let's see what happened to our team.**

**Thanks to aceman88 for pointing out some pronouns errors ^^**

**Total ****Drama**** belongs to fresh ****tv**** and his ****creators,**** I don't own anything from the properties used in this ****fic**

* * *

**None down, Eighteen to Go, Part 2**

In our previous chapter: 18 teams started to race around the world. After a lot of running, waiting, even more running, confronting fears and pushing themselves further than I thought possible, everyone reached the airport and booked themselves on three different flights to Morocco.

Flight number one with six teams aboard has already departed, the next six teams are on flight number two which is about to take off. Meanwhile, the Goths, LARPers, Adversity Twins, Surfer Dudes, Stepbrothers and Tennis Rivals flight will not be departing for another hour.

Will one of these teams suffer the ultimate reality show humiliation and get kicked off first? Time to find out, this is: the Ridonculous race.

The flight number 1 was departing Toronto toward Rabat, it was over 10 hours of travel, inside the plane, Gwen and Trent meet Noah, a member of the Reality TV Pros, who was with his friend and teammate Owen, he is a big guy weighs around 134 kg with blond short hair, a white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf in the center and cargo shorts and sneakers. He is carrying a Bear Plush toy.

"Woo-hoo, Gwen and Trent, hello friends What are you doing here?" Owen greeted them full of enthusiasm.

"We enter the Ridonculous Race just as you and Noah" answer Trent, smiling at the happiness of Owen. The big guy is the type that makes everyone around happy.

"Great, let's Go Gophers, to the win, hehehehe" Yells Owen embarrassing his three friends, the four of them were in the same team, the Screaming Gophers, some years ago.

"You are the same as usual, Owen," said Gwen, trying to dissimulate her shame. "And how are you so calm in a flight, did you overcome your fear of flying?"

"Hehehehe, no way, flying is scary," replied Owen, taking his plush toy toward Gwen "But I have this friend to help me with my fear to fly, his name is Beary, because he is a bear, hehehehe."

"Beary, I don't know how you came with such an original name," Gwen said sarcastically, patting the head of the bear.

"Thank you" Owen responds Oblivious to the sarcasm.

The two teams catch up during the flight, Owen and Noah took part in various reality shows together, in fact, Owen could not be cast to the All-stars season of Total Drama because he was already in Fashionista flip flop (Were they surprisingly ended in the best 4). Noah tells them this time they are decided to win because in all the shows they compete he never wins. They end in good terms and wish each other good luck as they descend into Morocco.

Leaving the airplane in Rabat, Trent and Gwen run toward de Don Box, Gwen presses the button and take the new Travel tip, she read it aloud "This spice is right, an all-in. Pick five spices from the kiosk, ideally Cumin, Cinnamon, Paprika, Saffron, and Ginger to receive your next travel tip." and with no delay, she adds "Hurry let's take a Taxi", They and the other 4 teams run to their taxis stomping poor Owen and going to spices kiosk.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Drama Team**

Trent smiling tells the camera in an excited voice "Morocco, since ever I wish to travel to other countries, but only been on Canada and the States, now here we are in the home on Houcine Toulali, and running for the first place of the race, Sweet."

Gwen reply, looking a little fatigued "I like your enthusiasm, but believe me when I told you that nylon was the worst choice to wear in this country."

"Oh, come on Gwen cannot be that bad", Trent answers her with his famous smile, but Gwen doesn't reply, only look daggers at him, to which he reacts with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

The taxi arrives at their destination, and they see the kiosk, is a wood structure with many traditional Moroccan baskets each one containing spices, many more than those for the challenge, in the Kiosk was a Moroccan Middle man with a djellaba (typical Moroccan tunic) in yellow color with borders in brown, with a black beard without a mustache and a typical Moroccan fez hat.

"Do you have any idea of spices?" said Trent looking worried choosing the spices.

"No, but don't worry," Gwen responds, sweating and looking pretty tired "We only need to take the same spices as other of the teams, look, the smiling duo seems to know what they are doing." She whispered to Trent while looking to that team.

The team Gwen was talking about was the Ice dancers, Josee and Jacques, this couple was the Canadian Skating Duo, Josee, the woman, looks in her middle twenties, she has black eyes, sharp features and black hair in a short ponytail behind her head, she dresses in a skating dress pink and violet, and pink legwarmers.

His teammate Jacques is taller, also in his twenties, but rounded features and a cleft chin, black eyes and his blond hair perfectly combed with a Pompadour, his clothes were a matching pink and violet skating suite.

Gwen didn't like them but was not sure if it was for the perpetual smile on their faces, because they dress in pink or because they use polyester and seemed quite comfortable under the desert sun.

Just as Gwen said, Josee selects quickly their spices, and Trent waits for her to end shopping before telling the vendor to mix the same blend, after this the vendor gives them the next travel tip.

Gwen takes it and reads it "Ride to a re-eestaurant in the desert" she makes a little pause "on a camel, there you will find your next travel tip." She said huffing, seeming pretty tired and sweating more profusely.

"Are you ok Gwen?" ask Trent a bit worried, Gwen answered with a smirk "yes I am ok, I am burning under the desert sun waiting to reborn from my ashes. Let's go to the camel". Trent ignores the sarcasm and walked at her side and together takes a camel departing with the first teams.

"Wow, these camels are harder to ride than it seems," Says Trent pressing his nose, "and they stink."

"Trust me, is not that bad, at least we have only 2 passengers riding the camel, we could be 5", Gwen said smirking, looking exhausted with only the strength to hug Trent and don't fall of the camel.

"Now you are the smartass," said Trent smiling, continuing with their private joke, and then added "But really Gwen try to forget about the heat, think about cold things Ice-cream, snow, ski, ice pops", before replying she lowered her head, and put it against his back.

"Your positive thinking trick is cute," reply Gwen with a smirk "but it doesn't work, I still feel like the witch in the wizard of Oz, please use a clean bucket when you take my melted remains to my family." she then chuckled at her own joke.

After a while, the teams arrive at the next Don box, this time it was at the side of the Desert restaurant, a Tent with a ceramic cooking pot and many plates, the cook was a Moroccan man with a beard without a mustache and Greek nose, dressed in chef uniform including the hat. Trent dismounts the camel and helps Gwen get down, before pushing the Don box button.

Trent read aloud, "Botch or Watch, hand your spices to the chef so he can add them to a Moroccan stew, which one of you must eat. When you finish your stew, race on foot as fast as you can to the chill zone because the last team to arrive maybe will be cut from the race, Ok I will eat it."

"Are you sure, you have a weak stomach," said Gwen still sweating quite heavy "I can try to eat if…"

Trent interrupts her before finishing the phrase "Don't worry, is only a stew, and I'm sure you don't want to eat a hot stew right now" Trent said winking to emphasize his point, he then handed the spices toward the cook "Now rest".

"Thanks, Trent," she said smiling, going toward the shadow of a cactus to rest.

* * *

**Confessional: Our relation**

(The scene is in the desert, we can see in the background Trent eating the stew, he takes little sips, his white suite dirty with desert sand)

Gwen is with her arms folded and talking to the camera "You know, when I accept coming to the race, it was only to escape the new total drama season, but now it also to compete alongside Trent."

"Trent is still cool, well-composed and cute, I was afraid that being my ex-boyfriend would make the teamwork awkward, but is the opposite, we are like really connected and now are ready to take on the other teams and win the million," she then looks towards him with seductive eyes and a full smile, before panicking and speaking again to the camera.

"But don't misunderstand me, we are so done as a couple, yes he is a great friend, but right now I don't want a relationship," she said moving her hands to remark the negative. "That would be really awkward after all these years."

* * *

As the first team began to end their stew, Trent sips the last of his, but spilling some of it in his white jacket "Perfect, first the sand and now the stew, Maybe coming here in white wasn't a great idea after all", he tells as he runs toward Gwen, taking her in a Princess Carry.

"Hey, Trent what is the idea" Gwen protest as Trent dash in the same direction just behind the Ice Dancers.

"You're fatigued and I am refreshed thanks to the stew", he turns his face with a nauseated expression for a moment, then looks forward again smiling "don't worry, I have it under control."

"If you say so," Gwen says with a worried expression and a little blushed for the heat, she is so tired that she can't come with any sarcastic remark about the situation.

As Trent Run he sees the chill zone in front of his eyes, he dashes toward the circular carpet in the center of the palm trees, where Don wait to announce the place in which the team completes the stage. They hear as Don says a moment before them "Ice dancers, I know you hear this a lot, second place", Josee and Jacques keep smiling but doesn't seem pretty amused by Don joke.

As Trent with Gwen in his arms enter the Chill zone Don says "Drama team, third place" Trent put down Gwen, both with their jaw dropped, and surprised expression, Gwen expression quickly changes to one of anger throwing her arms at the side of his body,

"WHO IS THE DRAMA TEAM?" She asked pretty annoyed to the Host.

"You, Trent and Gwen, are the Drama Team" reply Don, a bit confused by the question.

"We inscribe as The Artists," says Gwen in outrage "Why do you change to something like Drama Team, I hate that name."

Don was hearing to his earpiece for a moment and then turns to the angry former Goth "Production says that as Trent is a former Drama Brother, and you are a former participant of many Total Drama Seasons, the Drama Team was a better name," Gwen frowns and clench their teeth as Don finishes "And also as you already ended the first stage, we cannot change it, so Congratulations on your third place DRAMA TEAM!, now please move as there are still other teams racing."

Gwen stomps her foot looking daggers at Don as she exits the carpet, with a serious Trent walking behind.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Drama Team is the name**

"I cannot believe it," says Gwen in a higher voice, with her arms folded and frowning "Drama team is like the lamest name they could choose for us, it's not enough to be humiliated during 4 seasons? It is like they think there is no other thing for me in life than total drama. Fortunately, I don't have to go back the next season thanks to this race."

Trent, with a fearful expression, putting one hand behind his head says "Actually I was asking around, and If we are eliminated before the 11th stage, they can still oblige you to enter the new season", Trent looks toward the floor as Gwen change to a surprised expression with both eyes wide open.

"Perfect, just perfect," Gwen stands up and exit to the right side of the room "I don't know how I get so much bad karma to be paying like this now" Trent only look at her with a sad expression, still rubbing his neck.

* * *

The stage ends with the elimination of the Larpers, But Gwen was not interested, she was in her hotel room, paid by the race, looking herself at the mirror, she is still angry, but then decide to forget that feeling, she sees her watch and take a decision, fortunately, there is still time until the begin of the next stage.

* * *

**What is Gwen planning to do? You will discover in the next chapter.**

**Ok, this is the second chapter, As Trent/Gwen don't have the same strengths as Devin and Carrie, I can't imagine them coming in first, Carrie knew to tell apart some spices, and Devin had a better stomach than Trent, so instead of the first, they came third. The police cadets came in first.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers.**

**For the Errata, I am aware Josee is 20, but Gwen and Trent don't so I describe as they see her**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it**


	3. French is and Eiffel Language

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The third part is here, I want to thanks every reader that took her or his time to read my fanfic, It means a lot to me and I hope you like it**

**I know I am a beginner, so I want to apologize for any mistake you found in the text, orthographic, spelling or any kind, I you found one, tell me and I will mend it as soon as possible. Again, thanks for reading.**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh tv and his creators, I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**French is an Eiffel Language**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race after shopping for spices and cameling through the Moroccan desert, our teams built up a hearty appetite, and I lost mine, these people are disgusting, the winners were police cadets Sanders and MacArthur, in my book everyone else was a loser.

But we could only eliminate one team and last week it was the LARPers I'm not sad those wannabe wizards freaked me out, but that was then and this is the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today's starting point, and the teams are waiting to begin the race, they will go out in the order arrived yesterday, so the Drama team will go in third.

Gwen is waiting for Trent, but now she has a low-cut black top which shows her midriff, with green and blue sleeves, a short skirt in black and green and the same high tight black boots she was wearing yesterday, she applied a heavy mascara with strong black eyeliner and her signature midnight blue lips. Her black hair had teal highlights like in her younger days.

When Trent came up, he smiles at the coincidence, after the cleaning problems with his suite he changes his outfit for a long sleeves camo undershirt, a yellow shirt with the logo of a black open hand, black military pants and sneakers.

"Wow! Gwen, you look fantastic!" Trent said as he walked toward her teammate, not hiding his happiness.

Gwen laughs a little at his reaction "Thanks, yesterday after seeing the Goths, they were so confident and happy that made me remember, being goth is not a fashion statement, is a way of life, so I decide to go back, fortunately, I was carrying my old makeup case with me," she looks pretty happy "And you, what happen with your suite?".

"I was not comfortable running in it," Trent answers his goth friend with a shy expression. "So I put this together, does it still suit me?"

"I would answer, but I don't want to end our friendship," She said in a snarky tone, Trent doesn't had time to get sad at the remark when she adds "just joking, it really suits you, as always," this last part said with an honest smile.

The conversation was interrupted by Don, who announces the start of the stage, with the Police Cadets parting first, the Drama Team was ready to start.

Gwen pushes the button of the Don Box and read "Take a bike, ride to the airport and book two seats on the next flight to Paris, once there travel to the Eiffel Tower in order to get your next travel tip, Yeah Paris," Gwen says as she and Trent give each other high five.

Trent jumps in one of the bikes and take the handlebars, Gwen sitting behind hugging him, as soon as she is ready, the musician begin twist the throttle and speed up all the way toward the Rabat-Salé Airport.

"Easy racer, it's only a scooter." said Gwen a little afraid of how Trent began to speed up the bike.

"Don't say that, the vespa is a good bike if you know how to pamper it," he said smiling "I know from experience, my first baby was a vespa after all." Gwen then gets ready for an intense road trip.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Paris**

(change scene to the confessional room)

"I am so excited, Paris, the city of Light," said Gwen with emotion, something rare to see in the goth, she was pressing both of her hands in her chest, and with dreamy eyes continues "The city of art, home of the Louvre, Many of the classic artists lived in Paris, like Van Gogh, Rodin or Victor Hugo, It was my dream since ever to visit this city."

Trent infected by the excitement of Gwen adds "Yes, the city of love, the most romantic place on earth, I always wanted to go," he then changes his expression to one of doubt, and asks his teammate "Didn't you already visit Paris in the past?"

"Don't be a smartass," she replies chuckling "That travel is among the top of my list of bad experiences I am trying to forget, so officially this is my first time in Paris, I never visit the Louvre and I have never walked a fashion runaway," She ended with a confident smile looking at the camera, leaving Trent with a surprised expression.

* * *

They arrive at the airport in time to take the first plane to Paris, where they wait to board when another unexpected encounter happens.

"WOW! I can't believe it man, dudette what are you doing here?" Gwen turns, surprised to hear the voice of one of the few people she considers a friend.

"Geoff?" She doesn't have time to end the word before she is hugged by the blue-eyed, blonde, big chinned guy, he was dressing as usual, with his pink open shirt, short blue jeans, sandals, necklace, and of course his iconic cowboy hat. Gwen, after the surprise, returns the hug to her old friend.

"The same, babe, oh man Trent is also here. Hello dude, wow this is like a crazy Total Drama party," Geoff says, not hiding his enthusiasm.

"Hi man," greet Trent, in a more serious tone, not very fond of the old killer bass after the pinata/guitar incident, "Fancy meeting, Is Bridgette with you?"

"No man, Bridge has a surf competition in Australia, and I am taking part in the Ridonculous Race with my BF Brody, hey man come here to meet my friends."

Brody was a Hispanic guy of the same age as Geoff, have curly short black hair and the same athletic condition as the cowboy, he dresses a pink tank top, marine bunker shorts, red sneakers with white socks, spiked bracelet and a star tattoo on his left arm, with a cool demeanor he greets the Drama team "Hi dudes, nice to meet ya".

"Really, you too?", says Gwen surprised "What a coincidence, I am afraid to find Heather in the next Chill Zone," she ended snarky.

"I don't think so babe, but I saw big man Owen," answered jovially Geoff "Same cool guy as always man, he is teaming with Noah, remember Noah?"

"Yes, we happen to meet with them in the plane from Toronto," replies Trent.

"Passengers to the Flight 12569 To Paris, please proceed to gate 1 to begin boarding," said a female voice in the loudspeakers.

"Oh man, time to go, let's try to catch in the airplane," said Geoff, as he and Brody walks to the gate.

The two teams boards with another six teams in the first flight to Paris, Gwen catch up a little more with Geoff, as Trent was organizing the songs of his solo album, they make the 3 hours travel and board the taxi in a race to the Eiffel Tower.

The team arrive at the same time as the Ice Dancers and the Police Cadets (whose cabs crash in front of the tower), and after them Gwen press the Don box and reads the travel tip "Botch or Watch whoever didn't eat the stew in Morocco must draw a caricature of their partner, when the local French artist approves the drawing you'll receive your next travel tip." Gwen didn't say a word, only turn her face at Trent with a big smile full of confidence, and both walk toward the artist.

The French artist was a man in his forties, with reddish hair and full beard, he looks like a very famous Dutch painter (including the bandage in his ear), uses a gray shirt and pants, brown shoes and a red foulard (a type of scarf). Gwen takes a sketchbook from a pile in a table left to the artist and began to draw.

In minutes Gwen gives the artist the caricature, he smiles and makes a thumb up to Gwen, and gives her the next travel tip.

Trent walks to Gwen and asks "Wow, that was fast. Can I see it?"

"Of course, but is not that great," she smiles and blushes a little, "meanwhile I read you the next travel tip, go down down down find the cheese so round where your next tip is found. Another great work of poetry," she says snarky.

Trent smiled as he sees the draw, she draw him with his signature smile sitting with his guitar in hand, it was quick and clean draw but he love it, the only question about it was where does the guitar came from, as he ponders the answer, Gwen was looking for a clue to decipher the meaning of the travel tip, when she places her sight in an open manhole, with 3 spacers posts behind it.

"Just great we are going down down down to the sewers, come on Trent," Gwen tells the musician as they run toward the manhole and into the depths of the city.

* * *

Gwen was gladly surprised when she found that they were not in the sewers, but into the Parisian catacombs, smiling at the sight of the tunnel network covered with human bones.

"Now this is a place which I want to explore," says Gwen still smiling "all the constructions are made of bones, look at the skull-filled walls, now we only have to explore the tunnels and found the cheese," she then began to enter the tunnels as Trent, with a nervous expression on his face, walked behind her.

"I remember you are afraid of being buried alive," Trent was talking with a low trembling voice "if you want, we can hold hands."

"Don't worry Trent, I'm all right, the tunnel has enough space and I love this place," she replies to her teammate, looking quite happy to be there.

"Yo-You don't need to put a brave front," insists Trent, with fear in his eyes and looking the ossuary "Let's hold hands and found the exit quickly."

Gwen stops with an unamused expression understanding the real meaning behind Trent words, and with resignation and a small smile she offers him her hand "okay valiant knight, I am a little afraid so hold my hand."

Trent holds her hand and with a more confident expression began to walk the tunnels, as more teams began to come into the catacombs.

Gwen move like she knew her way in the tunnels of bones, and after a little exploration, they began to smell the strong odor of the Roquefort cheese, guiding them to the exit.

"Uff, the cheese has a very strong odor" Trent covers his nose, overwhelmed by the strong aroma of the gigantic wheels of cheese, so big that two man could stand up on one of them at the same time, the cheeses were piled in towers, few meters below the scene, the Seine river flow across the city.

"It's called the king of the cheese, but I don't think I want to taste it," reply Gwen as both search for the next tip, it is in a sign hidden behind the cheese wheels, she reads it to Trent, "take your cheese and sail away to where Mona Lisa's on display," she stops and with an annoyed face adds "Sail in the cheese? This is surrealist."

"Oh, come on, it could be fun," replies Trent, who throw a wheel of cheese to the waters of the Seine River, then jump with a pair of oars in his hands, falling at the center of the wheel. "Also, you wanted to visit the Louvre right?" he then raises his arms "Come on jump, I will catch you."

"Are you sure? I am a little heavier than I look," Gwen admits a little embarrassed.

"Sure, come on," Trent answers, then Gwen jump from the edge, falling in his arms, Trent do his signature smile and then put her down in the cheese wheel.

"Told I would catch you," he said confident as both of them start rowing, "But is true you are now a little heavier," he winked as Gwen playfully hit his arm.

They stop under the stair that was just below the Louvre, Trent saw other teams coming just behind them "We already have company, let's run."

The musician takes up the cheese from the river, and both roll it as fast as they can top the stairs, the Ice Dancers and the Police Cadets are fighting to leave the river and catch them.

The Police Cadets are two women, both dress in uniform, the quieter is Sanders, a black girl with spiked short black hair and freckles, and instead of the police shirt, she had a blue t-shirt with the police emblem. The louder is MacArthur, a white girl of stocky build and brown hair tied in a ponytail, she also uses the police uniform, but with a tactical vest and a cap.

Despite having a huge lead, the Police Cadets and the Ice Dancers began to run just behind them, climbing the stairs with their cheeses in a moment, the race to the Chill Zone was close, at the end, Don was already waiting to announce the winners.

"Well, well, well, Drama Team (Gwen's eye twitched) you are in first place, Lady Cadets came second, and Ice Dancers have to settle to bronze."

Gwen and Trent jump with happiness and do a big high five, just before Gwen return to her more stoic demeanor, MacArthur instead was provoking the ice dancers, mocking them for their third place.

"Don, The Louvre is part of the Chill Zone?" Trent asks the host because in the race, you cannot leave the Chill Zone in the 12 hours between stages.

"Mmm, let me talk to production," after a moment hearing the earpiece, Don answer his question "it's ok, but you must wait until all teams enter the Chill Zone, and you must pay the fees with your money."

"Perfect, thanks man," Trent then goes to Gwen and give her the good news, once the stage of the day ended (in which the Tennis Rivals were eliminated) they tour one of the most famous museums of the world "for the first time" and of course, it wasn't a date, they are only friends after all.

* * *

**Ok, we came back to France and will stay in France for the next chapter.**

**The third chapter, as I stole their first place the last time, I decide to compensate them in this one, after all it was their challenge, makes a caricature, navigates in catacombs, it was too good to pass. I will not play too much with the rankings, but they will go down or up if it seems appropriate.**

**Also, I love the TDI episode 21, so in my head canon Geoff is one of the few friends of Gwen. Noah is an acquittance, but Geoff is with Leshawna ,Bridgette and Owen on the friends list. **

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis Rivals.**

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	4. Mediterranean Homesick Blues

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter four is here, first of all, I want to thank everyone that has read the chapters; I know I have a lot to learn only practice makes perfect, so I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing. I also update a few small mistakes on the first chapters but nothing worth rereading (^_^)**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh tv and his creators, I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Mediterranean Homesick Blues**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race teams traveled to Paris where their wills were tested, their artistic limits were pushed, their bravery was challenged and Owen ate more cheese than scientifically possible.

In the end, it was the Drama Team who locked up the first place but for Tennis Rivals Jerry and Pete it was game set and somebody lights a match cuz man Whoo! did they stink, who will end stinking up today? Oh, they've all got potential stay tuned cuz it's time for the Ridonculous Race

Yesterday Chill Zone was the Louvre which is today's starting point, teams start in the order they finish so today the first team would be the Drama Team, but Jacques and Josee, the Ice Dancers, were walking, smiling and cutting in line to start first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," spit at them an angry Don, arms folded "Yesterday's winner goes first ice-capades," Trent was behind them with narrowing eyes, and Gwen rolls hers at Don's Pun.

Then MacArthur, the bulky of the Police Cadets also joins in yelling "Relax silver streaks, wait your turn," the Ice Dancers go back to the third position visibly annoyed.

"Thanks for that," Trent tells to the police cadet.

"No problem sweetcheeks," answers her winking, which made Trent smile scared. Oblivious to this, she whispers to Sanders, her teammate "Look at that, another one who falls for me, it's SO hard to be so hot", the black girl only rolls her eyes, used to MacArthur antics.

As Don signal the start, Gwen pushes the button, but as quick as she takes the travel tip, a mime stole it from her hands.

"Mimeeeee!" screams Trent, running away from the mime, as the street performer runs in the opposite way ticket in hand.

"Oh, come on, came back here" yells Gwen running after the mime. Other teams began to advance and get their travel tip while Gwen outruns the mime, blocking his path multiple times until he surrenders and gives the travel tip back to the goth who look daggers at him as she goes back.

One of the other participants views that scene, a young boy (or a young man if you prefer) named Dwayne, he is a white boy with blond hair and black eyes, wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, red sneakers, and a red cap. Dwayne Junior joined the race with his father, and never meet a girl like Gwen, she was independent, attractive and the goth outlook only make her look unique, he noticed Gwen during the race but was at this moment that he falls for her, but before Junior could talk to her, he and his father go out to the train station.

"Thanks, Gwen, I simply cannot do anything if there is a mime involved," tells Trent to his gothic friend a bit ashamed, the goth only chuckles a little, she enjoys seeing Trent being so cute.

"No problem, let's hurry," says Gwen to comfort him, as she reads the next tip "Take the train to Calanque de Maubois on the Mediterranean coast and search the station for your next travel tip, Let's not lose more time," The Drama Team runs to take a cab to the train station.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Fear of mimes.**

(Trent is seated on the left side of the confession room, he was looking to the floor and grasping his hands, Gwen was sitting on the right side, smirking and with her arms folded.)

"I am so ashamed," Trent says without looking up "but my greatest fear is mimes…"

Gwen interrupted him "Is a fear you develop as a kid when your mother took you to a carnival, you get separated from her for a minute and a mime appears; He starts pretending to be you and since then you are scared of mimes."

"Awesome Gwen," said Trent smiling "you remember it."

"I have a great memory Trent, I would not forget that story," after that she changes her snarky expression for a glummer one "As you forgot to dig me up when I was buried alive in that stupid challenge."

Trent looks nervous and put his hand behind his neck "hehehe, that's true, you have a very good memory."

* * *

Trent goes to buy the train tickets, while Gwen waits at the train's platform, at the same time Dwayne and Junior enter the station, father and son went lost when Dwayne senior gives the wrong directions to the taxi driver, and now they were in a rush to buy the tickets to Calanque. So, Junior didn't see Gwen when he entered the station and bumps into her, he falls to the ground but doesn't knock down the goth.

Gwen recovers, turn around and see the child in the ground so she offered him a hand.

"Are you ok?" she asks Junior, who longed to meet her again, in his perspective, she seems like one of the most beautiful girls in the world, with her alabaster skin, brilliant onyx eyes, sculpted blue lips and flowing black and teal hair. A gothic angel without wings.

"I am ok *cough*," said Junior, standing up quickly without her help to hide his embarrassment, and repeating in a deeper voice "Of course I am ok, I hope I didn't hurt you. By the way, my name is Dwayne," he then offers the goth a handshake, trying to sound cool.

Gwen blink, she wasn't waiting for the greeting, she shrugs and offers him her hand "I am Gwen," but as Junior was about to pick her hand, another person takes it and began to shake it wildly.

The man was in his forties, with dark blond hair but signs of graying and the same eyes as Junior, wearing a yellow shirt with denim pants and red sneakers. The man talked, a lot.

"Nice to meet you, Dwayne senior, I see you already met Junior, what a great little guy, God, I mean he acts up sometimes, but is normal as they near puberty, wow I like your hair, I mean is so colorful, like you know, very modern and all that.." Junior was pretty embarrassed by his father barging, and Gwen was annoyed, she was not the most social girl and Dwayne Father was getting on her nerves.

It was then that Trent came running, "Gwen I have the tickets" says unintentionally interrupting Dwayne.

"Oh, great, nice to meet you, have to go," she said quickly and runs with Trent "Good luck Junior," she adds at the end sympathizing with the poor kid.

Dwayne waves his hand to them as Junior embarrassed go to the train office to buy their tickets.

* * *

The first 5 teams take the train to Calanque, where they exit and go to press the Don Box to get the next travel tip.

"Botch or Watch who wants to swim with sharks? whoever didn't draw the caricature in Paris must swim to the marked part of the Mediterranean and retrieve a travel tip from the dorsal fin of a great white shark NOTE: Eaten teammates will result in disqualification. Sharks?, really?, did Chris became executive producer of the race or something?" said Gwen to Trent as they run together to the beach.

"Don't worry, leave it to me," says Trent as he takes off his shirt, being now bare-chested except for a necklace, "remember when we did the treasure challenge in the Wawanakwa? I got the shark key, and didn't have problems to retrieve it," he also takes off his shoes and smiles at Gwen before jumping into the water.

"Don't be a smartass," Gwen smiles as she answers the musician "and please be careful."

Trent, Josee, MacArthur, Dwayne, and Brody jump into the water trying to retrieve the travel tips, Josee with her agility and reflexes easily take the travel tip, but Trent soon found that without a bait this would be hard, he tries to sneak behind one of the great white, but Brody falls over it before the guitarist could take the tip, then other shark smells the musician and dashes towards him, Trent with an expression of pure terror swim for his life trying avoiding the bites of the shark.

Gwen was worried on the beach, covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes wide open, until Trent arise from the waters unscathed, travel tip on hand.

"Yeah, I survive," he says getting out of the water quickly, all his hair slick back and with his signature smile. Gwen runs towards him and handles a towel.

"That was waaaaay too easy?" she says while making a little smile, looking unconcerned, but inside she was very happy that he was ok.

"Hehehe, now you are the smartass," he then read the travel tip "All-in challenge you have to build a sand replica of the Palace of Versailles, when local sandcastle prodigy Sandy McCastle decides your castle is good enough he'll hand over the next travel tip, at least it doesn't sound dangerous."

"It will be easy," Gwen smile confident in her artistic skills, then looks at Trent again "By the way, what about that necklace?" She asked as they go to take the bucket and shovels, it wasn't the lucky charm she gave him.

"This?" he replies taking the little silver medal on his hand, "I made it for good luck, like a protection charm of sorts."

* * *

**Confessional: The necklace**

(Trent is talking in the beach, in the background is Gwen carrying buckets of sand to build the castle)

"This necklace, I made it with a silver dollar from my grandpa, I used to say it was for good luck, but it also to replace my old lucky charm," he seems pained at that memory but keeps going, "I have used it since before my debut with the Drama Brothers."

"During my time in Total Drama Action, I was really passionate, and due to that passion, I made some irreparable mistakes, something I don't want to talk about right now, it's a bit shameful, you know?" he rubs his neck while talking to the camera, looking at Gwen.

"So after the end of Action, I made this as a sort of charm, to give me luck and remind me not be that attached, and it works pretty well, I mean the Drama Brothers were a success and now we are doing pretty good in the race, I hope it keeps giving me good luck." He then sees the medal with a strange light in his eyes.

* * *

They continue to build the castle as more teams began this challenge, alongside them is Sandy, the judge, he is a little kid with blond hair covering his eyes, with a gap in his teeth, dressed with a white t-shirt and blue trunks with wave print at the sides

"Maybe we can add 9 towers with 9 flags," says Trent smiling but with a serious tone.

"Please don't make jokes about that," replies Gwen with a stern gaze, as she doesn't want to remember that moment.

"Don't be mad Gwen, it was only a joke," Trent tries to explain her, but Gwen ignore him and began to work in silence, the musician rolls his eyes and continues modeling his side of the palace.

When they finish, Sandy approves the castle and give them the next travel tip.

"Grab a speedboat and follow the GPS to the Chill Zone on a southern tip of Iceland," reads Gwen in a neutral voice, "Is it humanly possible to travel to Iceland in a speedboat from here?"

"We will find out right now," Trent replies her trying to sound positive, and both run toward the speedboat, sailing to Iceland.

The Drama Team is fighting for the first place of the stage, with other teams like Father and Son (Dwayne team) and the Ice Dancers, but suddenly their motor breaks down.

"No, no, no, no, no," says Gwen distraught "if we lose now, I will be cast into the new Total drama season, this can't be happening, we were almost in the Chill Zone," she kicks the engine as it continues to stop every time Trent speed up.

"Gwen stop, it seems is the gearbox," says Trent, "If I don't speed too much, the motor keeps going, so don't give up, let's do everything we can and try to not finish last," he says smiling, trying to transmit a little confidence into the goth.

"You are right, sorry for that," Gwen apologize to him for the outburst "It's not like me giving up so soon, let's keep trying to the end."

* * *

They continue at low speed to the finish, overtaken by the other teams one by one. Trent was driving and Gwen was with her eyes closed and her head lying against the seat.

"Sorry for getting angry at the beach," Gwen began out of nowhere "It's only that the challenge of the sandcastle was among those that caused we break up. I know both of us are over it, but it still hurts a bit." She sighs and ends "especially if the one talking about that is you."

Trent didn't expect that apology "Don't worry, it was a bad joke, I didn't mean to hurt you," Trent was only half honest with her "Let's forget about it," he lies because he didn't want to forget that she still cares a little about their break up.

"Thanks, Trent," replies Gwen, then yell excited "Over there, I can see Iceland."

Slowly they come to the coast, and in minutes, they stop the speed boat and start running, a few meters in front of Geoff and Brody, knowing they will not be the last, the goth and the musician run as fast as they can.

"Trent, Gwen" Don speaks to them as they step into the carpet of the Chill Zone, "congratulations, you came in 14th."

"Yeah," they yell at the same time, jumping and hugging together, yes it was 14, but for them, it means they were still in the race.

But their happiness was short-lived, as they step out of the Chill Zone, the next team to finish was the Surfer Dudes, Geoff and Brody (the last one was in terrible shape like he was stroke by Lightning or something [The climatic phenomena not the Total drama camper]).

"Ok Don, we already know, just blast us with the bad news," said Geoff with resignation.

"Geoff, Brody," said Don "I am sorry to say this but you are second to last, aka 15th place, aka you are still in the race!"

The Surfer Dudes cheer up and Gwen was happy that Geoff was still in the race. They all celebrate their no-elimination, as Don flew away to France to inform the last team (the Geniuses) that they were out of the race.

The night in Iceland is clear and peaceful, all the teams are resting except for Trent, he cannot sleep, he is nervous about his solo debut but also other thoughts invaded his mind, he will not reach an answer, not now, and maybe never, tomorrow the Iceland stage begins, but for now he stays there thinking, dreaming and remembering under the sea of stars.

* * *

**Ok, we are now In Iceland, in the second stage of France I don't change the finish order, and I think to keep it that way some chapters, unless very concrete situations.**

**In this chapter I have some doubts over how to present Gwen before Dwayne Junior, as she is not sweet like Carrie, and wanted a bit different reason why Junior was infatuated with her, so I watch a lot of episodes of Total drama and Gwen is an action Girl, just see at her in episode 19, or the final.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis Rivals, Geniuses.**

****Errata: ****I know is quite impossible to reach Iceland from south France in a speedboat, but it was like this in the series, so I keep it that way.**

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	5. Bjorken Telephone

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fifth chapter, I want to thank every one of you that have read it; I know I can improve a lot, but I hope you at least enjoy it.**

**Also, as I have become more comfortable writing, I was thinking about beginning writing a second fanfic, of course, it will be a Total drama fic, but I will wait until at least finish Chapter 8 of RR featuring Gwen and Trent before start working on it (or at least try).**

** Guest: Thanks for the review, I didn't know about Corbinace Gwent TDRR pictures and are so cool ^_^, only that he replaces the Surfer Dudes instead of Best Friends, but my fanfic idea is just like that.**

**Also, Owen and Geoff are friendly, but Noah not as much think of Noah more like the friend of a friend. Again, thanks for the review.**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh tv and their creators, I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Bjorken Telephone**

Last time on the Ridonculous Race our teams got chummy with sharks, some more than others, once they finish making castles in the sand it was a boat race from the Mediterranean to the coast of Iceland.

It looked like the last place belonged to our Surfer Dudes but it was the Geniuses who choked on their own massive brains and got eliminated. Who will choke on their brains this week? There's zero chance of it being me, ready to kick it? Good cause it's time for the Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today starting point, but for our team is the first time they begin the race in one of the last places, 14 of 15, now is their turn to wait as the other teams start the race.

"Take a bus to the geyser field of Skaftafell and locate the Don Box near the stop." reads Gwen in a neutral voice, she looks a little annoyed, but that expression is almost identical to her normal uninterested one, at least for the casual observer.

"Are you Ok?" asks Trent as they walked to the bus station, the first teams already departed, remaining only 3 teams waiting for their bus.

"Of course I am ok, we are second to last, 12 teams already have departed to the next challenge, and if we get eliminated in any of the next 7 stages I will be forced to participate in another season of my favorite reality show with my favorite host," she said in her classic snarky tone.

"Don't worry we are a great team; we can do this," Trent replies to her ignoring the sarcasm. His words were heard by the team in front of them.

"Whooooah dude, I can't believe it," interrupted a tall young man "you are the Trent man, Guitar of the Drama bros, Oh man Whosshhh I love how you dling dling ding dling," (he makes the sounds as he does an air guitar gesture) "in that song, usually I like songs more dlang, dlang dlang," (making more air guitar) "style, but the form in which you do that solo dlang dlang dvvv dlang," (making even more air guitar) "was like awesome dude."

The blond man was pretty excited, but Trent wasn't sure what was he saying, oblivious the blond man continues "I am Rock and also play in a band with my friend Spud, The _Devil's Frogs_, we make some sick stuff dud dlang dlang dland dvvvvv dvvvv," (doing a long air guitar solo).

Rock is a tall blond man using the hair straight, with an orange bandana covering his forehead, he dresses black jeans, a purple shirt with the Devil's frog's logo (a frog head with horns) and cowboy boots.

His friend Spud is middle height and chubby, with brown long wavy hair and a soul patch beard, he wore jeans, the same purple shirt as Rock with their band logo, a denim vest, leather armlets, and brown sneakers. Spud was wearing headphones and wasn't aware of what was happening.

As Gwen chuckles at the confused Trent trying to understand his new fan, a familiar voice greets them.

"Hey Dudette, it seems we are on the last ride." It was Geoff with Brody, the latter still looking in pretty bad electrocuted shape, because of some accident yesterday.

Gwen's worries about their placement disappear as the six last participants in the round talk, Rock and Geoff had a similar attitude, and Trent, as usual, was cool and amicable. They board the bus, the travel is faster than they expect, and when they arrive at Skaftafell she was quite confident that they will not lose.

* * *

As soon as the bus stop, the 3 teams run toward the Don Box, wishing each other good luck. While Trent and Gwen run, Spud takes away his headphones, his eyes wide and his mouth open, turning to Rock he asks "man, doesn't that guy look exactly like one of the Drama Brothers?", Rock only looks at his teammate concerned.

As Rock tries to explain the situation to Spud, Gwen press the Don Box and start reading the travel tip "All in: broken Icelandic telephone, hold down the button on the speaker box to hear the phrase '_Please give me my next travel tip'_ in Icelandic, then run across the geothermal field of hot springs and repeat the sentence to the Icelandic local, say the sentence right and you get the next travel tip, say it wrong and you have to go all the way back to hear the sentence again, Ok easy!". Gwen smile, running toward the speaker box, Trent rushing behind her.

Gwen turn on the speaker box and Don's voice recites "Vinsamlegast gefðu mér mina travel ábending," she and Trent listen to it a second time before running into the geyser field.

It was a chaotic scene, teams running and screaming everywhere, some trying to run toward the end of the road to meet the Icelandic local, others returning to the speaker box as fast as they could, some were thrown high into the air by the geysers, and at the distance, the local islandic was dressed like a duck, or maybe a swan. Trent cannot believe his eyes, and if it wasn't a race, Gwen would sit down and enjoy the spectacle.

The Drama Team runs between the geysers fast, but Trent accidentally trips on a geyser getting his foot stuck on it. Gwen goes back trying to pull him out.

"Do you feel *mmmph!* it's coming out?" Gwen pulls with all her strength, hugging Trent by the waist, but to no avail.

"No, and please be more careful, you are hurting me," Trent replies with a crackling voice, feeling a strong pain in his ankle.

"Do you want to wait for the geyser to erupt and see if it set you free?" Gwen suggests trying to regain her strength to pull him again.

Then both were startled as a scream filled the air, they raise their heads and look into the sky, there was Owen, their over 120 kg friend was flying, propelled by the strength of one of the geysers, and was falling uncontrollably across the field screaming.

"I don't think waiting is a good idea," concluded Trent after seeing the scene in front of them, the idea of him falling without control from the sky was not appealing.

Trying to free Trent before the geyser erupted, the Drama Team pull with all their strength, the musician feels that his foot will tear apart, luckily that last pull was strong enough to liberate him from the rocks, but he and Gwen flew and crashed on the floor, the musician falling in top of the goth.

They were a few inches away from each other, their noses almost touching, Trent was bewitched by her and remember the first time he saw her, and Gwen was lost in his green eyes, his mysterious and beautiful eyes, they were getting quite comfortable, returning to more innocent days, but suddenly she broke the spell, pushing him away.

"Is your foot alright?" she asks a little blushed, with a smile in her blue lips.

"Yes, no problem," Trent quickly stands up, hiding his own blushing, and helping Gwen back on her feet "Let's go and finish the challenge."

They don't speak a word again until they reach the Iceland native, she was a beautiful woman, with freckles, black eyes, and straight black hair, but she was wearing an exotic white dress, the skirt looks like the feathered body of a swan, with the swan head worn across her shoulders like a scarf.

Trent begins "Vinsamlegast…" but with all that happens with the geyser, he forgot the rest of the sentence.

"gefðu mér mina travel ábending," Gwen came to the rescue ending the sentence, the swan woman smile and give them the next travel tip.

"Thanks, Trent," The goth says as they walk to the helicopter "with all that happened when we were crossing the field, I forgot how the sentence started."

Trent chuckles, not only because he was also saved by her, but because Gwen nowadays rarely accepts she is wrong or in problems. Leaving this train of thought, he simply replies "You are welcome, what does the next tip say?"

"Ah Sorry, take the helicopter to Skaftafell National Park and find the next Don box," Gwen enters the helicopter and sits to wait for other 2 teams to pass the challenge so the six would be taken to the next Don box, in the Helicopter were already Owen and Noah, the big guy looking pretty well, considering that he was flying without helicopter back in the geyser field, he waves to them.

But the teams don't have time for small talk, as 2 other teams enter the Helicopter and it began taking off, but to their surprise, a 7th team enters the vehicle, Geoff and Brody did a dynamic entry into the helicopter as the doors were closing.

* * *

As soon as the heli lands, the teams race out to the Don box, Gwen presses it and quickly reads "Either/Or Feast or Fossil either dine on a traditional Icelandic feast or find and retrieve one of the intact fossils embedded in the icy walls of the ice cave, once the chosen task is complete you must bring the intact fossil or empty platter to the Chill Zone, what do you want to do?"

"Fossil," answers Trent without a moment of doubt, running toward a wooden box at the side of the road, taking 2 pickaxes from it "You know I have a weak stomach, and an eating challenge sounds like a bad idea," he offers one pickax to her and then both go down into the fossil cave.

A lot of teams were already working in the cave, some with the fossils practically out of the ice. Gwen smiled as she found a fossilized skull inside an ice column that no other team was working on.

"Does it have to be a skull?" Trent asks while examining the column.

"Hey! I like the skull," Gwen put her tongue out, and then continue

"also beggars can't be choosers, I will free the base, you free the top," she suggests and began hitting the ice under the skull, just as Trent in two sweeps destroy almost a third of the column.

"Hey easy, since when you have so much upper strength?" Gwen was curious because Trent always had a nice body, but not as much strength as he appears to have now.

"Don't underestimate how much work out is going in a tour," he continues picking the rest of the column "running from paparazzi or lifting Justin out of a party," he smiles playfully just as he ends picking the upper part of the fossil.

"Yeah right," Gwen looks at him unamused by his fake story while freeing the fossil "I won't underestimate you, but upper body strength doesn't sound like a requirement for a boyband."

Trent takes the skull under his arm, and they begin running as fast as they can without slipping "you will be surprised just how much strength you can gain in your forearms and hands by playing guitar," he adds "but being honest, I have been working out for some time now, you know, for the time my contract obliges me to return to a certain island as a competitor."

"Now you are being the smartass," Gwen giggles at their private joke, running close behind him, they quickly go out of the cave and dash toward the Chill Zone.

As they step into the carpet of completition Don yells "Seventh," the Drama Team high five and leave the carpet. Gwen was walking with a big smile on her face.

"I cannot believe you are the same Gwen from this morning," Trent says in a little snarky tone, with his trademark smile and a playful gaze in his eyes "you were fuming all the way and now you look like a little goth that just have decapitated her new doll."

"Don't be silly," Gwen laughs at his lame joke "also I am happy but not as much as the Goths."

Trent raises his head to see the Goths, Crimson and Ennui, the pair finished first in this stage, they stand stoic as always, gazing at them. Trent tries to find something different, but they seem as serious as ever.

"I never see them as happy and excited as right now," says Gwen to the incredulous Trent "coming in first is a big boost to their morale."

"Are you serious?" Trent is not sure if Gwen is joking or if he simply doesn't catch the sarcasm.

"Dead serious," Gwen was offended by Trent's attitude, "look at Ennui, he almost loses it," she adds.

Trent decides to don't chase the issue, it was clear that the goths speak their own language or something like that, but as he observes Ennui, the big red and black-haired goth looks as intimidating as ever.

The Stage ended with the Vegans in the last place, but this was a not elimination round, which means that the 15 teams will continue in the race. There was a commotion as one of the peaceful vegans hit the host in the face, something about having to eat meat, but neither Gwen of Trent learn the exact details of the incident.

As his second night in Iceland falls, Trent leaves his foot in ice as it hurts a little, the geyser incident was quite a surprise, but not only that, the flying Owen, the euphoric/non-euphoric goths and the meat-eater vegans give him the idea for a new song. He must call Phil, his manager, as soon as the race ends, to see if he can shuffle one of the songs in the debut albums with a new one. 'Owen flies in the Icelandic sky', not sure if it will be a hit, but he had a great time composing it.

* * *

**Second night in Iceland, this chapter was very fun to write, as the episode per see is pretty funny.**

**I introduce the Rockers, I only want to describe the teams which interact with the Drama Team, but there is a lot of them, I hope in 2 or 3 chapters stop with the introductions.**

**This chapter was easy to write as the episode is action packed, but as much as in the past was a little Gwen focused, I try to give more limelight in this one to our favorite musician, I hope I can make some balance between the 2. **

**Also, as the Drama Brothers are a pseudo parody of the Beatles, I decide to take it and "Owen flies in the Icelandic sky" is a reference to "I am the Walrus."**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses**

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it,**


	6. Brazilian Pain Forest

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The sixth chapter, as always, I want to thank all of you that take your time to read this chapter; I write for all of you that read it.**

**About my second story I am already have thought of the first chapter, so I hope to publish it this month, but right now I don't want to reveal too much about it.**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh TV and their creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Brazilian Pain Forest**

Last time on the Ridonculous race our teams got geysered in Iceland, Haha! what fun! Then they had to either chip out a fossil or choke down an Icelandic Thanksgiving feast.

The Goths came in first and went crazy; the vegans went rogue but still came in last, lucky for them it wasn't an elimination challenge so they got to stay, and I found out not all girls punch like girls, I survived that but one team won't survive today, this is the Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today starting point, and now the Goths are the first in line to begin the new stage, Gwen and Trent start seven, between a couple that was making out while waiting, and Dwayne and Junior.

The start of the race was rather slow that day and the Daters (a very appropriate name for the team in front of them, by the way) were still kissing.

"They may be stuck by the lips and need help," whispers playfully Gwen to Trent "but really, if they keep it going the big guy will hurt his spine," Trent chuckles thinking how true that could be.

Looking at the couple, they were pretty unique, the man Ryan is a tall black man, big and strong as a bear, well shaved with a square jaw, cleft chin, black eyes, short black hair, and prominent lips, he uses a pink t-shirt with the logo of a weightlifter, purple shorts, white socks and red tennis, he can easily pass as a model.

His girlfriend Stephanie was average height but looked shorter at his side, she is a beautiful black woman with black eyes, prominent lips, black hair in a daring undercut, wearing big golden ring earrings, a red t-shirt that showed her underbelly, purple shorts, white knee socks, and red tennis, because the size difference Ryan had to bent forward to kiss her. As the team watched the couple, Junior came close to greet Gwen.

"Hello Babe, how are ya?" says Junior to the loner, in his fake deep voice, Gwen normally doesn't like kids, or adults, or people in general, but Junior was tolerable, maybe even funny, he acted like her little brother does.

"Waiting our turn, but I don't know if you are old enough to see the show," she says pointing with her eyes at the couple, that was still making out.

"Ah the Daters," Junior replies on his normal voice. "*cough*, they are always like that, but you are cooler than she, babe," he adds in his deeper voice winking.

"Daters, what a name, creative and original," Gwen roll her eyes, ignoring the flirting attempt of Junior, "But Drama Team is still the king of the lame names," Trent nodded smiling and with a silly solemn expression in his face.

"Ah the love birds," says Dwayne, following his son into the conversation, even if nobody invited him, Gwen rolls her eyes "On my younger days I was a hit with the ladies, they called me 'Hurricane Dwayne', because I raze with every chick at the disco, being handsome and mysterious, just like this guy," he then gives Trent a hard slap in the back, "I remember when I met your mother Junior…"

Trent looks at Dwayne frowning, but before he can say anything, Gwen interrupts them.

"Oh, seem like we are starting," she says, looking for a way to escape from Dwayne "have to go, Bye." she added and runs toward the Don Box holding Trent's hand, almost crashing with the Daters.

Gwen pushes the button on the Don Box, reading aloud the travel tip "Go to the Airport and take one of the chartered planes to Rio de Janeiro, and locate the Don Box; OK, let's go, handsome and mysterious guy," Gwen says while winking at the musician.

"Do you think I will look like him when I'm older?" asks Trent, distraught by the joke.

"Maybe, if that happens, call me, so I can get a good laugh at your expense," Gwen answers, smiling maliciously.

After taking the taxi and arriving at the airport, they and other 8 teams take the military plane to Brazil, but thanks due a problem with one of the rubbers, their charter was delay and the last 6 teams part before them.

Curious enough, lots of the teams stranded were familiar faces, so at least the waiting was enjoyable. Trent, Noah and Geoff were trying to calm Owen, who was terrified of flying after eating Beary, his plush Bear. Meanwhile Gwen was bonding with the Goths and Junior. Dwayne keep his distance, nervous about something (unknown to all but Junior, he caused the plane delay).

* * *

Almost 13 hours later (one after the first plane), the teams arrive at Brazil; getting out of the charter, they start pushing the Don box for their next travel tip.

"Botch or Watch: Take the bullet: whoever didn't swim with sharks in the Mediterranean must perform a traditional Brazilian rite of passage: stick your hand inside the mitt full of venomous bullet ants and retrieve your next travel tip." Gwen reads the travel tip, and as soon as she ends, her eyes where wide open with an expression of fear.

"Are you kidding me, bullet ants? now I am sure Chris is an executive producer of this show," she tries to use sarcasm to not freak out.

"Gwen, I am sorry." Trent says, concerned about his friend, "Do you want to trade places? I can endure some pain," he shows false bravado because the bite of a bullet ant sounds painful.

"Don't worry, you need your hands to play the guitar," she says while approaching the mitt "also I am ambidextrous, I can live with only one hand," after that she shrugs and then put her left hand in the mitt.

Gwen's face was a mix of annoyment, pain, and anger, Trent never see her make so many different expressions in so little time, but she didn't scream, only curses in a low voice, after a moment, she takes her hand out of the mitten, it was swollen thrice its size, and red in color, but with the travel tip hold tight between her huge fingers.

"Let me read it," says Trent trying to help her, "also great work."

"Thanks, but this burns like fire." Gwen was heavy breathing. "Next time I throw a farm of ants at Heather, they will be bullet ants."

"Smartass," Trent smiles as he reads the next tip "Whack-a-coco: Find a vine and swing your butts to the coconuts, then open the coconuts until you find your next travel tip, ok let's go."

Trent looks around for a vine, once he found one, he pull it to see it is safe.

"Ok, let me give you a hand," Trent offer carry Gwen to the other side of the gorge.

Gwen folds her arms, well at least his right arm, and frown angrily at Trent.

"Ups, sorry, I say hand as in aiding…" he panicked and try to explain he wasn't mocking her, but stops as Gwen began to chuckle.

"Sorry I was pulling your leg," Gwen then walks toward Trent, and hugs him by the neck, firmly grasping his left wrist with her right hand. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," then Trent swings without warning, yelling a melodious Tarzan yell, as Gwen scream a potent "TREEEEEEEENT!"

As they stop safely on the other side, Gwen start hitting him on his back with her healthy hand.

"If you are not counting to three, at least tell me you are jumping before jumping, I see my life flash before my eyes," Gwen reproach him as she hits him.

"Ouch, sorry about that," Trent replies smiling "And you must admit I did a great George of the Jungle imitation," he winks at her.

"You mean Tarzan, right?" Gwen arched an eyebrow.

"No, I mean George of the Jungle, you know, the cartoon," Trent explains looking at her with an incredulous gaze.

Gwen rolls her eyes "It was great, let's go" and began walking.

* * *

The pair walk into the challenge area, there were several piles of coconuts, hundreds of them, and between the other teams were cutting as much as they could, looking for the travel tip. Around the piles were buckets full of hammers.

Gwen pick one and our team starts their search, she was opening the coconuts with the hammer and Trent smashing them against the floor, the goth was quick and skillfully opening many coconuts at a fast pace.

"You are pretty good with your right hand," Trent compliment her.

"Thanks, I only have to imagine the coconuts as bullet ants, and," she then smashes a coconut in a single precise strike "it's easy."

"I thought you were environmentalist," asks Trent with a shaky smile and a nervous look on his eyes, trembling with each of her strikes.

"I am, or rather I will be once again when both my hands became pale white again," she says hitting another coconut, and finding the travel tip "figure it, I found it."

She takes the travel tip and read it to Trent "All in one: Carnival DIY: A team member has to make a headpiece and the other a tail worthy of walking the parade during Carnival, when the local expert approves of your handiwork, she will hand you your next travel tip, oh, come on, I can use only one hand," she whimpers as she ends reading the Travel tip.

They go to the tables and began to cut the fabric and glue the feathers, Gwen was making the headpiece and Trent the tail, as they worked, Crimson, of the Goths, dressed in a black headpiece and tail, leave a bunch of black feathers in the table, and without a word, walks away toward the local expert.

"Thanks Crimson," says Gwen "Crimson and Ennui are such a crazy pair; I would like to enjoy the race as much as them."

Trent looks at the domino haired Goth, she looked as serious and stoic as ever, only with black feathers, maybe Gwen was being sarcastic, but he decides it was better not knowing.

The teams were ending one after another including the Drama Team, Gwen ends her black and blue headpiece, and Trent his modest but well-crafted tail. Gwen look daggers at him as soon as he put the tail on her.

"No jokes about my tail, ok?" she then runs toward the expert with a flirtatious smile, Trent shakes his head smiling and runs with her.

The local expert was a young Brazilian with heavy makeup and big beautiful black eyes, she was dressed in a carnival bikini in blue colors, with blue and purple feathers, she was using a headpiece, shoulder pads, bracelets, blue heels and two feathered bands across her shins.

As she looks at them, the expert gave them thumbs up. Trent and Gwen take the travel tip and runs in the same direction as the other teams, Gwen reading on her way.

"Sky high: Use one of the tandem hang gliders and soar your way to Copacabana Beach, the last team to arrive may be out of the race, do you know how to flew one of these things?" asks Gwen, who never flew on a hang glider.

"Trust me, it's easy," answers Trent, taking a hang glider and helping Gwen adjust the harness, then he put on his.

"On 3 we jump," says Trent, with his trademark smile "1, 2, 3."

* * *

They jump from the cliff as the hang glider lift into the sky, both screaming with emotion, not a perfect trip, but they enjoy a good time in the air before landing in Copacabana.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" shouts Trent as he opens the harness "Let's try it again sometime," and then proceed to help Gwen out of her harness.

"I really felt like a dark angel up there," says Gwen, excited by the adventure "When did you learn to fly one of this?" she adds running with him toward the Chill Zone.

"Eh? It was also my first time," answers Trent nonchalantly.

"What? but in the peak you say you already flew in one of this," she replies shocked.

"Nope, I said it would be easy," he winks.

As they run and talk, none of them notice Owen or Noah half-buried in the sand or Don with a black eye standing at the side of the carpet until he speaks.

"Eleven." Said the host in his classic tone.

Gwen and Trent were happy for their victory, but as soon as they go out of the carpet of completition, Trent noticed the Reality TV Pros in the sand.

"Let's help them or they will be eliminated." says Trent to the goth, running toward their friends, Gwen don't move from her spot, but before she could answer the musician request, the Police Cadets come down in their hang Glider and kick Owen and Noah into the carpet, The big guy landing on the short guy, becoming the 12th team to clear the stage.

"Are you ok?" Trent asks them concerned about their rude finish.

"As fine as Atlas dropping the world in his own head," answers Noah, then he talks to Owen "Don't worry big guy, all my bones are broken, now you can get rid of my back." Trent helps Owen stand up and removing him from over poor Noah.

"Hehehehe, Sorry Noah," answers Owen with a nervous smile, lifting the sarcastic genius with both hands.

"Ok, if you finished playing, some of us need to visit the medical tent," says Gwen to the three boys "my hand still hurts a lot and I think Noah is of the same opinion," she adds seeing Noah left hand, that is as big and swollen as hers.

"We are not finished Mom," answers Noah "But let's go anyway, only because we are big poisoned left hand partners," Gwen rolls her eye at the sarcasm, and both go to the medical tent.

Owen laughs and then addresses Trent "Gwen and Noah will be busy for a while; do you want to pick something to eat? I am very hungry right now."

"Ok, let's go, we can get food for Gwen and Noah," Trent was a little absorbed in his own thoughts, when he asked Gwen go and help Owen, she was about to say something, he doesn't know why, but he has a strange feeling about that. But as soon as Trent joins Owen search for a place to dine, he decides to forget about it.

The day ends, the Vegans were eliminated, Gwen and Noah have their hands treated and tomorrow will be good as new, the four share some Picanha and talk about the past, Owen being excited because all of them were Gophers, Trent was singing and telling anecdotes of the Drama Brothers, Noah was pointing all that is wrong with the Ridonculous race, even Gwen seems happy, sharing some thoughts about her futures plans as an artist.

When they go to sleep that night, they were relaxed, Gwen forgets everything about the day, even the stress of being in 11, they were already in the midpoint of their goal, the stage 11, but the race was becoming harder.

Trent was happy about the dinner and talking with Owen and Noah, even if the last one and Gwen were not in the best terms. He goes to bed but

only sleeps a few hours. Maybe he was stressed or nervous, but he couldn't put the finger over the cause, he tries to go back to sleep, but he stayed awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ok, Brazil ended, and now, at least we take a little moment to relax.**

**I really like this episode, it was pretty hard to pack everything I want to tell and also make the challenges, but I feel the final result is good. I decide to change them on the vine (the Best friends walk over a fallen Tree) because it could cause a penalty, and I didn't want to address that problem.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegans**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	7. A tisket a casket Im gonna blow a gasket

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello everyone, we are now in the seventh chapter of the story, as usual, I want to thank every one of you that had given me a ****chance,**** I hope you enjoy as reading as I enjoy writing.**

**I also had begun to publish another story, **_**Brunch of **__**Delightness**__**, **_**it's a parody comedy with TDI characters, pretty different to this story, If you feel like it give it a chance, it's also published on this site.**

**Total ****Drama**** belongs to fresh TV and its creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this ****fic****.**

* * *

**A ****tisket****, a casket I'm ****gonna**** blow a gasket**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, some teams had more fun than others, the ants came marching one by one, and an alliance between the Sisters and the Twins ended before it started; also, the pressures of the race started to get to the Daters.

The Ice Dancers came in first, and we said so long to the Vegans who came in last and were cut from the competition, sadly their flight home crash-landed on a small island populated by cannibals, it's weird I can't even think about it without laughing? Now get ready for more deliciousness because this is the Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone Copacabana beach is today starting point, Don gives the signal, and the teams start, Gwen and Trent are 11 of 15, they need to improve their game in order to reach their goal of not be eliminated before the stage 11.

As the Drama Team goes to the Don Box, they hear screams and thrashing a few meters ahead of them, ignoring the commotion Gwen pushes the button at the top of the machine and read the tip.

"Make your way to Dracula's Castle in Transylvania, Romania," Gwen's eyes widen, and she smiles excited. "Transylvania Trent, oh my gosh, I can't believe it," she hugs the musician who is astonished.

"Great, let's go," said Trent, he was confused, Gwen usually is not that emotional, but he was kind of happy seeing her like that.

Gwen and Trent were waiting in the line to board the bus to Rio de Janeiro airport and found the cause of the commotion, Josee of the Ice Dancers, she was furiously trashing at the side of the bus, but right now the goth is too happy to care about that.

As Gwen ponders her travel to the birthplace of Vlad Dracul, a mysterious shadow approach Trent.

"OMG, you're the leader of the Drama Brothers, Trent, please let me take us a selfie together," says the stranger, taking the musician by surprise.

The stranger is another contestant, an Asiatic girl with black hair in two twin-tails at the sides of her head, wearing a white shirt with a red sweater, black short skirt, white knee socks, and knee-high platform boots, Trent has seen her before during the race looking in his direction.

"Sure," Trent answers, compared to other fans she is almost polite.

The girl then hugs him, takes out her pink phone, and poses to the camera showing a full smile while Trent shows his signature one. They both say "Cheese" as she takes the selfie. "Thank you, thank you oh thank you," she says as soon as she sees the photo "My name is Kitty, I've been a fan since _When I Cry_ hit the stores, you're so amazing, can I get your aut… *gag*."

Kitty is interrupted and taken away into the bus by another woman not much older than her, also Asian, it's evident they are related, the woman had her long hair falling straight, dress in black capris, a plain orange round neck shirt without sleeves and a red shrug, she seems pretty annoyed.

"Kitty, focus on the race, and what we said yesterday? no alliances."

"But Emma is only a moment." Replies Kitty as she is dragged away.

"The big sis will blow a fuse," says Gwen after the incident, "but she is right, you also should keep your act together," she says in a snobbish and evidently sarcastic tone.

* * *

The teams board the bus and ride toward Rio de Janeiro airport. When they arrive, the Drama Team tries to buy tickets for the first plane, but they are one step too late and have to wait for the next flight with other six teams. They window shop at the airport while waiting.

"Oh, Transylvania, a shame we miss the first flight," says Gwen, eagerly awaiting to depart.

"If you want, next time I can throw you to the front of the row," says Trent, referring to Ryan and Stephanie, they were the last ones to arrive, but the giant threw his girlfriend like a basketball passing over the other teams, buying the last tickets.

"Maybe I can wait after all," she answers, laughing, then another stranger came and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, can I make you a question?" Gwen looks at the woman asking. She must be about her age, with tanned skin, black hair and black eyes, wearing a short indigo skirt, a blue shirt with lantern sleeves, indigo short heel boots, and fashionable black glasses above her head.

"No problem," answers Gwen without thinking, probably another Trent fan or something.

"Fantastic, I wanted to know which color are you using on your lips?" she asks. "I mean is like azure demon tears but not quite right."

"Trade secret," she answers, "let's go, Trent."

Gwen is more social than before but still doesn't want to talk about her fashion sense with a total stranger.

"Come on, do it for the world," she insisted "My name is Jen, you probably heard of my fashion blog, we are preparing an article about makeup, no worry will give you credit."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gwen starts walking faster, while Trent is trying to not laugh at the situation.

The girl insists, annoying Gwen more and more when another person began to talk with Jen.

"Jen, what are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere," a young white man, tall and slender, with brown hair in spikes at the front and round glasses, was talking to the fashion blogger girl, he is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with indigo pants, red sneakers and a fez over his head.

"Come here, Tom," Jen says, ignoring Tom's question. "Look at her."

"A yes, she is one of the campers of that popular reality show," Tom says, analyzing her, which only increases Gwen annoyance. "Her skin is too pale, her boots are fashionable but a little past season, but I love her hair."

"No, look at her face, her face," Jen take Gwen by the cheeks and bring her closer to Tom, the tall guy looked intensely just before Gwen storm it out.

"Ooooh her lips, that blue is wonderful," says Tom excited to understand what Jen was talking about

Gwen is now almost running with Trent toward the flight gates.

"*Ugh* what's wrong with those two?" says Gwen to the musician.

"Maybe you are fashionable," he answers her, smiling.

She sticks out her tongue as her reply and runs toward the gates, evading The Fashion Bloggers (the name of Jen and Tom team) until the flight departure time.

In the plane, Gwen and Trent are seated, and across the aisle are Noah and Owen; Owen is anxious, talking to Gwen and hugging an improvised plush toy made with a pillow and a shirt. As they spoke, Tom and Jen come to insist on the lipstick shade topic, Gwen is nearing her boiling point, but Owen came to the rescue.

"Oh, I have seen you in the race, nice to meet you I am Owen, and this little fella is Noah, and this guy helping me fly is Pill," says Owen with a smile.

"They are Tom and Jen, the Fashion Bloggers," introduce them Gwen, tired of the lipstick questions.

"Fashion bloggers, that's cool," replies Owen, "and which of you guys started it?"

"I did," both answered at the same time.

"No, I did," said Tom, irritated

"No, I did," replied Jen, vexed

"No, I did," repeat Tom

"No, I did!" repeat Jen, still arguing both go back to their seats, discussing which one started the blog and forgetting about Gwen.

The goth stands up and hugs a confused Owen, "Thank you, Owen, you are the best."

"I ignore what I did, but you are welcome," Owen answers, giggling.

* * *

The second flight to Transylvania landed, and the last seven teams run to Dracula's castle, it's a dark, rainy night, but the competition is not for people afraid of the elements.

Gwen and Trent run with good rhythm climbing the slanted road toward the castle, ignoring the mud, the wind, and the rain.

When they came into the town under the castle, they were pouring wet, Trent with his hair over the face, and Gwen mascara running across her cheeks, but with a smile on their faces, as they arrived first for the second group, but their happiness is short-lived as soon as Gwen pushes the button and Trent reads the next travel tip.

"All in: Coffin Time: you must enter Dracula's castle and find an empty coffin, whoever took the tip from the Don box must then drag the coffin to the graveyard with your teammate inside and tip it into an open grave, the teammate in the coffin may not get out or help in any way, complete the task to get your next tip from a local gravedigger." Trent ends reading and puts his hand on his mouth.

"What? No no no no I can't travel in a closed coffin, never, no way, I just can't." as Gwen ended her sentence she began to speak faster, her eyes became unfocused as she begins to freak out.

Trent take her by the arms and shake her "Get a hold of yourself Gwen, look into my eyes, nobody will bury you in that coffin, but if you panic, we will lose the race, and you know what does that mean,", Trent aware of Gwen fear of being buried alive, acted fast trying to calm her.

"You are right, Trent, sorry," Gwen comes to her senses, "let's go to the castle, we need to found the coffins."

They go toward the old castle, and an eerie sensation invades Trent as he and his gothic friend enter, he feels a chill run down his spine as soon as he saw the mysterious and dark corridors of Dracula's ancient home, Gwen walks confident in front of him.

"You walk like you own the place," jokes Trent trying to ignore his fears.

"In fact, I know the castle as the palm of my hand, when I was in 6th grade, I did a research project about Dracula's life, including his castle," she smiles pretty proudly "It was Dracula or a study of why we bleed, and the teacher thought Dracula was a better subject for my age," Gwen sounds a little disappointed, but Trent understood the teachers point.

In a moment, they found the throne room, as Gwen thought, the coffins where there, and now it's a swim or sink with the challenge, with a solemn expression, as if she would be sacrificed, Gwen enter a coffin, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Promise me you will go as fast as you can," she says in a calm voice, hiding all her fear.

"I promise, now think in something that makes you happy, like lizards, or bats or gory movies," Trent said, Gwen chuckled as he closes the coffin.

The musician lifts the coffin and run with it, but is harder than he expected, the coffin is bulky and hard to carry, he probably could run at top speed with only Gwen in his arms, but in the coffin, it was another story.

"Please, Trent, hurry," Gwen begs, "the air inside is running out, and I think it's shrinking."

"Don't worry, we already exit the castle, is only a short run to the graveyard," Trent tries in vain to comfort her, but as time pass, she is getting worse.

"Please Trent, are we there? please tell me we are already there, I don't think I can last any longer," Trent could hear Gwen's breathing as her anxiety increases.

"Gwen, stop thinking, we are almost there, concentrate on my voice, you are fine, we are almost there," he says, trying to sound confident but fears that something could happen to her.

"Trent, please, please," Gwen sobs, "please, I beg you, please," she starts panicking.

Trent says something, but Gwen doesn't understand what he says, as the fear has numbed her senses. Suddenly the coffin opens, and she falls to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she says, then looks around her, confused, "but why did you take me out? the graveyard is still far ahead."

"Sorry, but it is better if I go inside the coffin, and you drag me," he says.

"But we will receive a penalty," Gwen replies, surprised by his decision.

"I know, but I can't leave you in there anymore, hurry we can still finish before last," he made his trademark smile, put the coffin in the ground and laid inside.

Gwen is grateful, truly grateful, she goes behind the coffin and push it over the mud as fast as she could, faster, faster, not only for herself but for Trent, because he is a cool guy with a heart bigger than 1 million dollars, and decide to risk their elimination just to help her.

They enter the graveyard at the same time as some teams that were on the first flight, and as soon as she saw an open grave, she runs toward it, pushing the coffin into the hole.

"Ouch," Trent screams as he falls hitting the bottom of the grave, as he stands up the gravedigger comes to give them the next travel tip.

The gravedigger is an older man, bald at the top and with long gray hair at the sides of the head, black eyes with yellows sclera, ocher shirt, green pants, brown leather shoes, gloves, and a shovel. He put a knife in front of Gwen with the tip pierced in it. She took it and read it aloud.

"Horsing around: Ride on horseback to the Romanian gymnastics training center and find the Don Box, over there Trent, the horses," both run toward the horse pack near the graveyard.

Gwen jump in the back of one, and Trent get on the same horse behind her, the goth tries to ride, and suddenly the horse started running, Trent and Gwen start screaming as the wild animal sprints uncontrollable.

* * *

Luckily the equine is trained to go to the training center, so the Drama Team only almost died several times riding before getting there.

Still trembling, Trent pushes the button of the Don Box in front of the building, Gwen then read it "Botch or Watch: Gymnastics whoever didn't face the bullet ants in Brazil must perform two gymnastic feats: first walk a balance beam and land a split jump at the center, second complete a flip over the vaulting horse. Get a thumbs up from this local judge Bala Karaoke, and it's a footrace down that road to the Chill Zone."

Both go into the training center where Bala will judge their performance, the local judge is a middle-aged Romanian man near his 50, with graying black hair, thick unibrow, walrus mustache, he wears a Romanian team white tracksuit.

"Trent, you can do this," Gwen cheers him.

"Trust me, I got this," he reassures, taking off his shirt and giving it to her, he has a beautiful and athletic chest only adorned with his silver necklace, many of the female contestants awe at him, and Kitty excitedly take a photo with her phone, Gwen is not sure why he decides to do that.

Trent climb into the balance beam, walk some steps and jump opening his legs, it was pretty normal, he doesn't jump to high, don't open too much his legs, and end the walk in the balance beam with short steps, it was not good, but it wasn't bad either, just boring.

At the vaulting horse was as in the beam, Trent runs building momentum and jump, put his hand in the vaulting horse, make one flip, and stand on his feet; he smiles to Bala, the judge looked at him with a frown on his face and angry expression.

"It is fine I guess, boring but good enough," he says in a deep voice, giving them thumbs up, Gwen gives Trent his shirt and they run out just behind the Sisters.

As they run all the way to the Chill Zone and step on the carpet of completion, Don tells them "Drama team (Gwen still twitch an eye) you are fourth, but as you break the rule with the coffins, you have a 10 minute penalty," the goth and the musician step outside the carpet and began to wait.

"Don't worry Gwen, all will be fine," Trent says trying to comfort her, Gwen is nervous about losing, but she knew they would receive a penalty, now they can only wait.

* * *

As other teams began to finish, the 6th team the Goths also receive a penalty for breaking the coffins rule. Crimson, the Goths girl, says in her low voice, "It was worth it," and then both Goths step outside next to Gwen.

"You also swap places in the coffin?" asks Crimson, Gwen nodded.

Then Crimson put her hand in Gwen's shoulder and nod, Ennui adds in his monotonous voice, "We know, it was our only chance."

The teams finish one by one, just as the Rockers (Rock team) ended, Don looks at Trent and Gwen and says "10 minutes up, Drama team (ugh), your penalty ends, 10th place."

"I hope you don't get eliminated, see you soon," Gwen tells the Goths to cheer them.

As they walk into the Chill Zone, Trent asks her, "What was that?"

"I try to encourage them up, they were pretty nervous," Gwen answers him.

"They were?" asked Trent rhetorically; they didn't appear nervous at all, but Trent decide again not pursue the matter.

The stage ends; the Fashion Bloggers were eliminated, making Gwen feel a bit guilty; it wasn't her fault, right?.

Later Crimson and Ennui came to invite them to go and sightsee the Transylvania Chill Zone, they agree, and the four of them spend the rest of the day looking at the grim and beautiful town.

This is how it ends one of the worst and best days for Gwen in the race. She is happy to visit Transylvania and make friends with the Goths (Trent is not sure about that, but Gwen says so), now if they could win the next four stages, all will be perfect.

* * *

**Transylvania end, and now our teams relax a little; there are only a few stages until the 11. Can they make it?.**

**This chapter was difficult for many reasons, for example, the interaction with the Fashion bloggers, because Gwen is nothing like Carrie, but that conversation was necessary for the plot, I need to create the schism between Tom and Jen.**

**Also, I want to make some bonding between the Goths and Gwen, but without taking away the cool and distant aspect of Crimson an Ennui, it will be hard.**

**Teams eliminated: the ****Larpers****, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, Fashion bloggers.**

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	8. Hawaiian Honeyruin

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello again, Chapter 8 released, as always before anything, ****I**** want to thank every one of ****you**** that had read this story. In the end, the more important thing ****it****'s that ****you**** enjoy ****it****.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, that's the only way ****I**** can know what ****you**** think about the story so far.**

** M: ****I**** am sorry for Gwen, but with ****her**** fear of being buried alive, ****it**** was just the perfect challenge for ****her****. **

** Piecesxoxo: glad ****you**** like ****it****, one of the most important things ****I**** want to do in this fic is kept the impact of the best friends in the story but without ****them****, and Carrie is not Gwen, so that need a lot of changes. The Goths, on the other hand, was because Gwen already had goth friends, so ****I**** think ****she**** could at least be ****their**** friend.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and ****his**** creators, ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Hawaiian Honeyruin**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race our teams paid a visit to count Dracula's creepy crib, and it terrified everyone, almost. Oh yes, the Goths cracked their first smiles but other teams cracked under the pressure.

The ice dancers grabbed first place and I think Emma unknowingly caught Noah's heart, sadly Tom and Jen had creative differences and by the time they ironed them out, it was too late. Who will PES their way off this week? Hold on to your hats it's time for the Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today starting zone, and the teams take their positions, beginning in the order they finished yesterday, Trent and Gwen are in the 10th position, as soon as their turn came, they run to take the travel tip from the Don Box.

"Ride a donkey cart to Bucharest airport and take a flight to Hawaii, Hawaii? Seriously?" asked Gwen, clearly disappointed.

"Come on, Gwen, Hawaii is pretty cool. Remember how beautiful was Honolulu, it's one of the best places I have traveled." Trent happily remembered the Hawaiian beaches.

They both go and board the cart, riding along Crimson and Ennui. Gwen greets them nodding; in the back of the wagon was another team, the Adversity Twins.

Mickey and Jay are identical twins, of skinny and fragile complexion, with black eyes and brown wavy short hair, Mickey uses a blue hoodie, green pants, and brown sneakers, with a sports headgear. His brother Jay uses similar clothes, only with slightly darker tones, and he doesn't wear headgear.

As the cart rides toward the airport, Gwen makes conversation with the Goths (if you ask Trent it was more like a monologue), so he decides to speak with the twins.

"You look pretty nervous, are you ok?" Trent asks them.

"Hehehe, we are not nervous, we are alert," said Mickey with an 'alert' (nervous) smile.

"Yes, you never know when something can happen, like an accident, a spider, or a werewolf," adds Jay, making both twins tremble with fear.

Trent decides to drop the topic, and speak with them about the race, they tell about also meeting Kitty and Emma and formed a short-lived alliance with them, Trent talks about his time in the Drama Brothers and his plans to release his first solo album after the race.

When they arrived at the airport, all 12 teams bought the ticket on the same flight to Hawaii, arriving the next day to Honolulu.

* * *

Gwen and Trent run out of the plane and make their way to the Don box in front of the airport, this time the Don box was dressed in an orange Hawaiian shirt.

"They really put some effort into this show, the ugly shirt really suits Don." Said Gwen in a snarky tone, she and Trent laugh a bit before she presses the button on the top of the machine.

"Botch or Watch: Ready to propose?: whoever didn't do gymnastics in Romania has to go diving for wedding rings in this challenge and retrieve one of the rings from the bottom of the bay, then swim to the beach at the tip of the bay to meet your teammate and the next travel tip, Wow I hope there are no sharks in the water." she said half-joking, half-serious as some locals put on them a flower necklace.

"Hehehe, don't be a smartass, this is not Total Drama," Trent reassures her as both runs toward the pier.

Gwen takes out her boots as Trent takes off his shirt, she stares at him a little confused before giving her boot to the now bare-chested musician.

"Why are you undressing?" she asks.

"Moral support, I guess." says Trent with his signature smile.

Gwen smiles and jumps into the water; some teams were already looking in the seafloor for the rings, like Kitty, the happy-go-lucky member of the Sisters, or Stephanie, of the Daters.

Luckily she found a ring buried beneath some coral, so with great care, she takes it.

Just as she was preparing to rise to the surface, a shark comes swimming only some meters away from her. Fortunately for the Goth, Stephanie punches the shark in its snout, driving it away.

Gwen emerges victorious to the surface, alongside her also emerges Kitty, who also found her ring.

"Got one." Shouts Kitty as she emerged, showing her ring.

"I found it." Shouts Gwen, also showing her ring.

"You are the best Gwen, see you at the other side of the bay," replies Trent, smiling and running to the other side.

Gwen swims alongside Kitty talking while the two go to the other side.

"How can you swim with platforms?" Gwen asked, as she also used platforms and knew how hard it is to swim with them.

"My sister threw me into the water before I could take them off," Kitty answered, rolling her eyes. "But more importantly, did you go back with Trent?"

"What, of course not, we are nothing more than friends." Gwen blushed at the unexpected question.

"Really, because you make a cute couple, I have an eye for these things." Kitty said to her, smiling.

"We already date in the past, it didn't work, and right now, I don't need a relationship," Gwen answers her more annoyed with the topic, swimming faster.

"But what if he still has feelings for you?" Kitty insisted on, also swimming faster.

"What happens between Trent and me is none of your business," said Gwen trying to end the conversation.

"If you don't want him, someone will, after all, he is so cool and handsome, so I only want you to make a decision you will not regret later," Kitty warned her, she was still smiling, and there was no spite or annoyment in her voice.

Gwen stops swimming and looks toward her "Are you trying to make me jealous to confess some kind of inexistent feelings toward him?" Gwen had enough, she ignores why, but she was angry.

"Maybe," Kitty said confidently, passing Gwen toward the coast, "but I don't want a problem with you, so think about it." Kitty swims away, leaving a stunned Gwen behind.

* * *

The goth swims to the coast where Trent, still without his shirt, was already waiting for her, he returns her boots, but she didn't see him to the eyes, still bitter for her conversation with Kitty, she put on her boots as the musician take the next travel tip.

"All In: Hot Wedding: Complete a Hawaiian wedding ritual, in this challenge brides wear a grass skirt and groom's wear a wreath of maile lei. Grooms carry their Brides across a path of hot coals, it's a test of strength and honor, and if any part of the teams clothes catches on fire you must go back to the start, once reach the end of the path, race to the Chill Zone. Wow, it looks like we are getting married." He joked, making his signature smile.

"It's only a challenge; don't take it so seriously," Gwen tells him, trying to sound calm but sounding annoyed.

"Hey, it's only a joke, don't be mad," Trent said, trying to defuse the situation.

"It's ok, I am not mad," she tells him, feeling guilty for being mad, then tried to change the subject "by the way, why are you still without your shirt."

"Because it's hot," Trent answered nonchalantly, his chest only covered by his silver necklace, he then went to look for his maile lei.

Gwen began to put her straw skirt and her flower crown, as she finished, she notices Geoff and Brody already finishing the challenge, but the rest of the teams were still changing into the bridal costume or looking for the rings, so this time, they could finish in the first positions.

Once she is ready, with dress and crown in place, Gwen go to the path of coals to meet Trent, arriving first.

While waiting for him she saw Kitty talking with Owen, the goth was still mad about their encounter in the bay, but maybe she needed to speak to the young Asian girl again, to straight her feelings, but her thoughts were interrupted when Trent came.

The musician had his maile lei worn (the maile lei it's the vine of the maile plant, draped loosely around the shoulder). And approach to the goth to begin the challenge.

"Are you ready, my bride," Trent said, smiling.

"Let's finish with this," replied Gwen with a smirk.

Trent lifts Gwen in a princess carry and starts walking across the embers, with a good rhythm and holding her high enough, trying to not set her skirt on fire.

"You know, carrying you like this bring back memories." Trent said, smiling, as he already forgot the coals.

"Are you remembering about the final challenge of Total Drama Island?" Gwen replies, thinking about the same event.

"Wow, yes, that's right, I guess both remembered, what a coincidence," tell Trent joyful, at the same time the Ice Dancers overtake them in the race, but none of them care about it.

"After I lost to Owen, you lift me in your shoulder and would not put me down if I don't accept going out with you." Gwen remembered with a mix of sadness and happiness in her gaze.

"We were so young, none would imagine how famous we will become, or that I would become a professional musician with only 17," Trent looks at her, trying to order his feelings, he was over her, but right now, with Gwen in his arms, he wasn't sure anymore.

The Ice Dancers then run back, passing aside the couple, with Jacques shirt on fire.

"I have a very important question for you Trent, and I need you to answer honestly," said Gwen with a cold expression in her face.

"Yes, sure, ask me anything." Trent reply.

"Why did you ask me to be your partner in the Race?" she asked, she needs to know if he had other intentions.

"I invite you because you are one of my best friends, you are intelligent and brave, and I knew we would make a great team." He answers honestly, at least he believed it was true at that moment.

"It's the truth?" Gwen pushed.

"Yes, it's the truth, what other intentions may I have to invite you?" Trent answered, not knowing what was going in her head when she asked, if he had known, things would be different.

"Thanks, Trent," Gwen answered as both reach the end of the coal path, her answer was a little cold, but thanks to him, she took a decision.

Trent walks out of the path, the sole of his feet black from the coal, he forgot about the ember ordeal thanks to Gwen; he put her down and wanted to continue talking, but before he could continue the conversation, they hear a voice behind them.

"Hey Drama Team, move it or lose it." It was Josee, carried in arms by Jacques, smiling as they run toward them.

"Trent, run." tells Gwen and starts running toward the goal.

The Chill Zone was in front of them, surrounded by Giant Ki'i (the Hawaiian tikis), Trent and Gwen were in a tight race with the Ice Dancers, some moments they were ahead, then the Ice Dancers pass them, then they overtake them, passing and being pass for some seconds, until the Ice Dancers trip on a rock and fell to the ground.

As the Drama Team step in the carpet of completion, Don congratulates them. "Gwen, Trent, you are second" they both smile and make a high five celebrating their great placement.

The Ice Dancers came in third, they were smiling as always, but they glare at Gwen and Trent for winning the 2nd place. But the Drama Team didn't realize it, they went to the beach to see the Hawaiian sunset. The round was a no elimination so who came in last had no relevance.

* * *

"The sunset here is as beautiful as I remembered," said Trent looking at the orange and red sun descending into the horizon, his feet unscathed by the challenge.

"Yes, one of the few good things that came with that horrible reality season." Gwen said, smiling.

"You look happy, did something good happened today?" Trent asks, hoping to resume the conversation they had on the embers.

"It's only that yesterday I think that we may lose before I reach my goal, that always coming almost at the end would be the norm, and we would lose in any stage, but now I think we could go all the way to the stage 11," she answered.

After the challenge, she was sure that she and Trent feel the same; both were over their relationship, so she would only focus on getting to her goal.

"You mean all the way to the end, right?" Trent was confused, he knew that she only joined the race to skip the casting of the new Chris' season, but he imagined that being already here, she will want to win, it was Gwen after all.

"Well, yeah, if we can win the million it would be great, but if not, the stage 11 is enough to promote your debut album and free me from Chris claws," she answers with a confident gaze toward the musician and a complete sincere tone in her voice, she didn't imagine the effect her words would have in the musician.

Trent cannot believe it, he was sure she felt the same as him, he wanted to confront her, to ask what was wrong with her, she always had a 'never give up' attitude, even with all the odds against her, she was not conformist, at least in the past.

He didn't know why but that answer rubs him the wrong way, he felt insignificant, that she only came for her goal, he wanted to ask her if she would enter the race with any person, or if she joined because it was him who asked.

But then again, he decides to keep silence, he was afraid to know the truth, and let it pass "You have changed," he said in an expressionless voice, as he walks toward the hotel.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks in a playful tone, but he only keeps silence and walks away.

Gwen was confused but didn't pursue the matter, maybe Trent was tired, after all, he hadn't slept well last night, they would talk again in the morning.

Trent go to his room, he chose Gwen because all the thing he said, it's true, but also the musician chose her because maybe, just maybe, he still like her, not to come back together, but to be together again, as a team, even if it was only for a few days, but Gwen didn't feel the same, she only came to avoid the casting of the Total Drama season and end this as soon as possible.

But even if that's the truth, he wanted to keep winning, win and be with her as long as possible, the days without sleep began to take a toll in him.

He needed something to assure he will stay longer with her, something that secure his victory, anything, something that warrant him keep winning, but the more he thinks, the more he despairs, until something snapped inside him.

He took his necklace and smile at it, the silver metal reflecting in his green eyes, he started to make numbers, and then he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, tomorrow started the 9th stage of the competition.

He checks the time, the night was over, and there were only 3 hours to start the race, he needs to take a shower, but in the bathroom, there is no enough soap, he needs to find a hotel maid so she can give him more soaps, today is going to be a great day.

* * *

**Hawaii ended, and now Trent seems to have some issues, Let's hope ****it**** doesn't cause ****them**** any problems in the race.**

**I**** really like this episode, ****It**** was pretty hard to pack everything ****I**** want to tell and also make the challenges, but ****I**** fell the final result is not so bad.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, Fashion Bloggers.**

**Only a fun fact, the giant wooden heads in the chill zone Ki'i, the representation of the Hawaiian gods, ****they**** are also called tikis, but the tikis are really from new Zeland and Polynesia, so ****they**** are not the same.**

**Although most people call the Ki'i tikis, so both forms are technically correct.**


	9. Hello and Dubai

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, Chapter 9 released. It already 2 months since I began to write this story, and I am pretty happy with it. I hope you are also enjoying it.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, I know there is not a lot of them, but I love to answer them, so don't be shy, if you have something to say, I would like to read it.**

** Guest: Thanks for the review, let's see what happens in the episode, but as a fellow Gwent fan I understand what you are saying. **

**I will explain more about the chapter in the end, for now, let's begin.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Hello and Dubai**

Last time on the Ridoncolous Race, our teams took a blistering stroll through Hawaii the Surfer Dudes showed some love as they took first place Josee found a new good-luck charm, Kelly told Taylor she's not that Chipotle after all, and Trent maybe have not got so over Gwen as he thought.

But it was all eyes on the Daters, who became Haters, and arrived last;When they found out it was an on elimination round, you could really see the joy on their faces. Let the madness continue, this is The Ridoncolous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point. The teams say aloha to Hawaii and go to their next destination, departing in the order they finished yesterday, so the Drama Team goes out in 2nd. Gwen is already waiting for Trent just behind the surfer dudes.

"Hello Gwen," said Trent, with his signature smile but dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello, Trent," replied Gwen, with a worried expression. "What happened to you?".

"Oh, I had some problems in the hotel. There were not enough soaps in the shower, so I had to buy some more," he said.

"What? There was no soap in your bathroom?" asked Gwen. Her bathroom had like five soap bars, so Trent should have at least three or four of them.

"Yes, there were only seven," replies Trent.

Gwen jaw dropped, but before she could answer, Don signal the start of the challenge, so they run toward the Don Box.

Gwen pushes the button and reads the travel tip "Go to the airport and take a flight to Dubai, once there make your way to the Burj Al Arab, the only 7th-star hotel in the world, to find the next Don Box, Wow, sounds fancy. Ok, Trent, let's take a taxi."

As Gwen was about to enter the taxi, Trent pulled her by the arm. "Not this one, better go in that one." said the musician, taking her to the other vehicle.

Gwen was confused as she didn't see any difference between the taxis, yes the one Trent choose was a little newer, but it was a taxi, she doesn't notice the plate number TLG-999.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Crazy 9**

(Gwen is seated at the right side of the cab with a worried expression and looking at Trent. The musician is smiling with a strange look in his eyes, not only because of the dark circles under them.)

"Trent, are you ok?" asked Gwen, concerned, "You look exhausted, and also you are acting quite… weird. Did you sleep enough?"

"Don't worry Gwen, I am ok, I was thinking a lot last night and I am sure we can win today, you know everything is in our favor, if we use the signals, there would be no problem." Trent made a tired smile, then start to mumbling something in a low voice.

"You should sleep on the plane, we have a lot of time before we arrive at Dubai," she then frowns "Are you counting?"

"Nine, I mean no, of course not, why would I be counting?" he then laughs nervously.

* * *

As they arrive at the airport, they get tickets in the first plane to Dubai, along with other 5 teams, but with them only travel 4 of them (the Surfer Dudes will go in first class as a prize for winning the last leg), once they are inside the plane, Trent see their seats are in the 10th row, but Owen and Noah are in the 9th.

"Hello Owen, Noah," said Trent with a creepy smile, "Do you want to swap seats?"

Owen is about to answer when Noah interrupts him "If you are so desperate, we leave you the best seats," he says in his snarky tone, standing up.

The big guy was confused and then saw that in the row 10th, separated by the aisle, were Emma and Kitty, the Sisters, and Owen is aware that Noah had a crush on the older one.

"Noah, do you want the windows seat?" Owen teases his little friend.

"No, I'm fine in the aisle," replied Noah, dissimulating his interest in the Asian girl.

As the new love story develops, our not-love story continues, with Gwen worried about the behavior of her teammate.

"Why did you switch with them? It's not like their seat was different from ours," replies Gwen, a little mad at him.

"I thought they may prefer to sit aside from the Sisters," lied Trent, he didn't want to reveal he does it to gain good luck in the challenge.

As they travel over the Atlantic, Gwen sleep some hours but Trent only sleeps 90 minutes, he was too worried to sleep, he needs to win this at any cost.

* * *

As they arrive in Dubai, the team board the bus to the Burj Al Arab, and Trent sits in the ninth row.

"Why are we sitting here, there are other seats free closer to the front," questioned Gwen, noticing that this was the 9th row.

"These seats are the best, don't worry Gwen I have everything under control," Trent reply, the circles under his eyes where darker, but his smile was as good looking as always.

"Trent, are you obsessing again with the number 9?" Gwen noticed the row number and was worried, that was one of the problems that ended their relationship, but he had recovered, or at least he said he did.

"Don't worry, I am ok," he lied, but he was sure when they end this challenge, she will understand, there was no need to explain it right now.

As the bus stops, the teams go to the Don Box and read the next travel tip.

"Either/Or," said Gwen "serve or squeegees: teams can either return one serve each from the world's toughest ball launched the _Tennis Menace_ at the roof, or wash an entire column of windows from the top-down of the Burj Al Arab, what do we do?"

"Tennis, I think we have better opportunities," said Trent confident, but Gwen was not sure, annoyed by the attitude of her partner.

"Ok, let's go to the Tennis court," The goth accepts, and they take the elevator to the last floor of the most expensive hotel in the world.

* * *

Few teams took part in the tennis challenge, being there where the Ice Dancers, the Surfer Dudes, and some other teams. Trent takes the first try and fails to hit the barrage of balls. With a carefree expression, he goes out of the court.

"Next time is yours," said Gwen, trying after him, and failing miserably.

They alternate with the other teams, failing both the first 4 tries, the tension increases as the teams of the second plane begin to arrive, the stress was especially visible in the Ice Dancers and the Drama Team.

"Thiz machine must be broken, thiz challenge is impozible," said Jacques with his French accent, protesting to Josee and anyone who could hear him.

"Maybe it's because you are bad at this!" Said Trent mocking him, an attitude entirely out of character for the musician, as he took his turn in the court.

"Let's zee you do it then," Jacques defied as the machine start its barrage.

The balls start raining toward Trent, he takes his racket, and after letting a few balls past him, he hit the ninth in a clean and fast return.

Trent came back seeing the angry expression of the Ice Dancers and a smile on Gwen's face.

"You did it, wow, it almost seems easy," said Gwen, pretty happy for passing half of the challenge, but her excitement was short-lived.

"Of course it was easy, it was our 9th try, now you can do it."

Gwen was surprised and furious, he said all was fine, but his obsession has come back at full strength! Worst of all, he had failed the first 4 tries intentionally.

She enters the court clenching her teeth and gripping the handle of the racket with such strength that her knuckles were white, well whiter than usual.

She tries to return the ball with all her strength and fails again, with a frown, she stomps out of the court.

"Maybe you should drop out now of the competition and save yourself more humiliation," said Josee as she enters the court, full of confidence, but Gwen was too angry to hear her.

But as if karma where repaying Josee for her insults, when she was about to return the service, a seagull stood in the top of her head.

As the Ice Dancer tries to chase it away, one ball thrown by the _Tennis menace_ hit her on the face, knocking her out.

Jacques enters the court and lifts Josee, carrying her out of there, "Josee, we will never make podium waiting in line, let'z zwitch to windowz."

"Okay, but after we win, I will throw a massive tantrum," replies Josee, as both of them run toward the window cleaning platforms.

"Maybe we should switch to windows too?" said Gwen worried about the number of teams in the tennis court.

"Don't worry, it will be fast," Trent said "Also there are 56 floors in the Hotel, that is a horrible number," that comment make Gwen even angrier, but she didn't say anything, only she folded her arms and waited.

While waiting, there was an unexpected turn of events, Stephanie of the Daters (now called the Haters, because a big fight she and Ryan had in Hawaii) hit the ball with such strength and direction, that it knocked out the _Tennis Menace_ out of the Burj Al Arab, the machine almost crushing some of the teams cleaning the windows.

"See, we should have changed to the windows, now we are losing more time waiting for the hotel management to bring back the tennis machine," said Gwen in a louder voice furious, as all this situation has her at the edge.

* * *

But they still waited, after some minutes, a helicopter brings back the _Tennis Menace_ to the top of the hotel, the machine suffered a lot of damage from the falling, and the speed of its service reduces a lot, making it pretty easy to return it.

"After all luck it on our side, now it easy to return the service of the machine," said Trent confidently, but still with a crazy look in his tired eyes.

Unknowing to the musician, this development was a poison chalice, because The Drama Team was the last in the line to return to the machine service, so all the teams in the court ended before them, even the Adversity Twins. They were the last ones in the challenge.

"You can do it, Gwen," said Trent enthusiastically, but Gwen was mad, they were the last team, probably they will go out in this stage, and she will participate in another season of Total Drama, and the worst it was because of Trent's spontaneously obsession with the number nine.

As the machine launches its service, Gwen hits the ball with all her frustration, returning it directly to the ball launcher, which explodes.

There was no time to celebrate, they were all alone in the court, probably at the chopping block on the competition, the team run to the elevators and go to the first floor, hitting the Don Box for their next travel tip, there were no other teams in sight.

"Finding Gold: Find the Chill Zone inside the gold souk," let's call a taxi.

"This one," said Trent, the license plate read 'C 08109', Gwen was furious but don't say anything.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Are you mad?**

(Gwen is looking at the window, folding her arms and frowning, Trent is looking at her with a crazed expression and smiling.)

"Are you ok?" Said Trent.

Gwen huffs angrily as her reply.

"Don't worry, we will finish before the last team arrives, the gold souk it's pretty big, surely not all the teams have finished," he insisted.

Gwen still fuming, keep looking out of the window.

"Let's not give up until the end, you know we have luck, after all, today it's the 9th stage," he added.

Gwen trembles and then glare daggers at him.

Trent did an audible gulp as he stared at the camera, worried.

* * *

As the taxi arrives, Trent and Gwen run into the market, searching for the Chill Zone.

At last, they found it inside and establishment marked with the name "RR" in the front door, they run to the completion carpet, where Don was already waiting for them.

"Trent, Gwen, you are the last team to arrive." said the host with a sad expression, Trent sadly look toward Gwen. She seems psychically hurt by the news, her shoulder slumped and her eyes become watery; then, Don continues his speech, now smiling.

"Sorry my mistake, here comes another team now, you are still in the race." sentenced Don.

"We did it, Gwen, I told yo-" cheered Trent, but before he ended the sentence, he feels the cold hand of the goth slapping him with such a strength that left her hand marked across his face.

"You told me!? We almost lost! All because of that insane obsession with the number nine, what was that? You remember how important it's for me this race?" her expression was cold, but her eyes were filling with tears.

"I, I am sorry," Trent answered, ashamed, his gaze now normal as if the slap awake him from a dream.

"It looks like we have some Drama in the Drama team," said Don mockingly, Gwen turns and glare at him.

"Uhm sorry," said Don with a scared expression.

"If you will be like that, let's quit right now," says Gwen "I prefer to be in another season of Chris' tortures than continue competing with you like that." Gwen turns around and goes out of the Chill Zone to the rest area, not Trent nor the cameras could see if she was crying.

* * *

Trent was surprised, she was right, he was so nervous about failing, about falling in love with her again, about his solo debut, that he let his obsession take him back. And for what? He almost lost everything, again.

Trent walked away in the limit of the Chill Zone until he arrives at the sea? He did not notice when he got there, it was a water body parting the city. After all that happened in this stage, his thoughts are clearer than ever, he doesn't need luck, he didn't need certainty, he needs to believe in himself.

He then took his necklace, the same he made for good luck, and vow to never again fail to himself as he did today, never again be controlled by his weakness. He would take Gwen to the stage 11 not by fate nor luck, but by his own strength. As he makes this oath to himself, he throws his necklace into the Khawr Dubayy creek. It's time to move forward and show what is he is made of.

* * *

**Dubai ended with the Drama Team in his worst position, but with Trent more determined than ever. Would they pass the last 2 stages for Gwen to be free from Total Drama? Well, you will find out.**

**I want to apologize to everyone who hates this development, but I wanted to try and make a crazy 9 Trent in the 9 chapters of the series, so here it is, I hoped to make it a humor episode, but I believe it ended a lot like a Drama episode.**

**Also, I know OCD is a chronic disease and cannot be controlled without treatment, for in my head canon Trent had a stress-induced compulsive behavior, not OCD per see, I hope this make sense**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, the Fashion bloggers, Mother and Daughter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. A New Bejinging

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello again, chapter 10 released, as always I hope you enjoy as much as reading it as I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, as I'm a beginner, any input in the style or story is welcome. Answering some of the last reviews.**

** M: I like the stress-induced theory more than other explanations because it let the situation happen as seen on TV, without destroying too much Trent character. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**A New Beijinging.**

Last time on The Ridoncolous Race we struck emotional gold in Dubai, Trent went crazy nine, but Gwen slap him back, the ex-daters tried to give each other the silent treatment which was a refreshing change from when they were cycling out loud, and Kelly finally gave Taylor a timeout which cost them the race but, hey, a healthy relationship with your daughter's worth a million bucks, not?

Last but not least, a new alliance was born between the Reality Pro and The Sisters, is it more than just an alliance? Your guess is as good as mine, but mine matters more because I'm on TV. This is the Ridoncolous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the teams will start in the order they finished yesterday. A concerned Trent is walking to the last place in the queue when a certain girl of Asian girl greets him.

"Hello, Trent, how are you?" said Kitty to the musician. "tough day yesterday."

"Hi Kitty," said Trent in a neutral tone, "yesterday I made a fool of myself and commit many mistakes, I hope I can do something to mend them," he added looking at Gwen, who was already waiting in the last position.

"Sorry to hear that," says Kitty looking saddened. "If you want, we can talk about it?"

Before Trent could answer her, a loud female voice interrupts them. "Kitty, Come here right now! Where are you goofing around? We're first to go." yells Emma, Kitty's older sister.

"Going, Sis!" Kitty replied, "Let's speak on the plane, OK? Good Luck!" says Kitty disappearing as suddenly as she appeared, ignoring at this moment that they would not be on the same plane when traveling to their next destination.

Trent felt a warm tingle in his chest and approached Gwen with a more positive attitude. The goth girl was with her arms folded and a frown on her face, she looks daggers at him.

"Good Morning, Gwen," said Trent, but she keeps silent.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, the stress got me, and it almost got us eliminated, there is no excuse about that, but it will not happen again, so I hope you can forgive me," Trent makes a timid smile with his green eyes showing he was genuinely sorry.

Gwen looked at him with cold eyes, if she wasn't so mad about yesterday, she would forgive him only for that look in his eyes, but she couldn't, at least not right now.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the beginning of the round. All the teams take their turn at the Don Box, and at last, Gwen pushes the button at the top of the machine. Trent reads the travel tip aloud.

"Find your next travel tip at the world-famous bird's nest stadium in Beijing, China," Trent whistles and look at the goth "that's quite a travel, let's go to the airport."

The Drama team arrives too late at Dubai International Airport, as the first flight had already departed. They and another 3 teams had to wait for the next one, which will leave 1 hour later. This situation doesn't help to improve Gwen's mood.

* * *

The teams board the plane, and Gwen takes the window seat, but not wanting to talk with Trent, decide to sleep all the way to China. Trent, while she sleeps, is trying to find a way to reconcile with the goth.

"She seems almost peaceful when she sleeps, maybe if I bought her some blueberry muffins?" He was talking to the camera with a thoughtful expression, "No, Gwen is not the kind that will trade forgiveness for food."

As he ponders his options, Rock, a member of the Rockers, was walking in the aisle and saw a peanut bag on Gwen's seat table.

"Hey, Trent man," the blond rocker point toward Gwen (peanut bag), "Since Gwen is snoozing, I wanna know, you gonna make a move?"

Trent was surprised by the direct approach of the Rocker "No man, not cool, we are friends, so please don't say that," replies Trent, he wasn't sure of his feelings, but after all that happened in Dubai, he didn't want to think about it.

"Come on, man, opportunities like this will not gonna last forever," he then extends his arm toward the peanuts bag, but Trent holds his arm.

"No man, I can't, not after all that happened. But thank you, maybe if she forgives me, we can talk again about this. Meanwhile, please don't say anything," Trent looks at Rock with a smile, his advice renew the hope in Trent's heart.

* * *

**Plane confessional: Peanuts**

(We see Rock with a confused expression on his face.)

She must really like peanuts, I never saw a man be so serious about taking some peanuts, she must really hold a grudge if you take them. I hope she forgives him.

* * *

As Gwen woke up, she was not as angry as when they boarded the plane, but was still cautious of Trent and didn't speak to him. As the 4 teams land in China, they take the bus toward the bird's nest stadium.

After they get out of the bus, they found the Don box trashed a few meters of the stop, with the travel tips scattered around.

"What a shame," says Gwen smirking "it's only a Don box and not the real thing," She and Trent chuckle, but then she frowns again as she remembers she is mad at him.

Trent takes the travel tip and reads it aloud "All-in: Fly in the hole: fly over the bird's nest stadium and tandem jump through the donut hole to receive your next travel trip, well, let's look for the aircraft."

As they go to the plane, they found The Sisters and the Reality TV Pros (Owen and Noah) looking terrible, with dirt and scratches all over them, going in the same direction.

"What the hell happen to you?" asks Gwen as they began to board the aircraft.

"Nothing, we are okay, don't worry about us, worry about yourselves," says Emma in a pretty sharp tone.

Gwen didn't answer, she was not in the mood to deal with others, so she and Trent put the tandem parachute, being Trent the one behind and who will guide the fall.

When the aircraft door opens, Trent tells the goth, "Don't worry, I am sure this is more secure than jumping away without a parachute, and I'm talking from experience."

"Smartass," whispered Gwen, in an almost inaudible voice.

* * *

The Drama Team jumps from the aircraft and screams all the way down until Trent releases the parachute, their path is not perfect, but good enough to fall inside the stadium.

"After my free fall on the island, I have been practicing skydiving, who knew it would be useful," said Trent smiling at Gwen, who still gives him the cold shoulder.

The Goth pushes the Don Box, and again Trent reads the next travel tip "All-in You're skewer: Go to the street food stand, one team member must assemble and deep fry a skewer of food and their partner eat it, once done the vendor will give you the next travel tip; If you want I can eat," said Trent trying to take the bullet for Gwen.

"Are you crazy? You have a weak stomach, so you cook, and I eat," as Gwen ends her answer, she runs out of the stadium with Trent just behind her and toward the market. As soon as they arrive, she realizes that accepting the eater role may not be such a good idea.

* * *

**Confessional: Forgive or not forgive**

(Gwen is in the front, arms folded and a frowning, with Trent in the background trying to skewer some animal in a box.)

"I know I haven't been completely fair with Trent, but you can't blame me, the Dubai's challenge was terrible, but more importantly it's that he has issues and don't trust me enough to ask for help, I mean we are not dating anymore, but I believed we were close friends," her frown change to a sad expression, in the background something pull Trent in the box, only leaving his legs outside it.

"I know I have to forgive him, and not for the race, but because he's one of my few friends, he is always there and never give up our friendship, so ok, maybe I will forgive him this time, but if he turns crazy nine again, we are out of the race." As she ends talking, Trent is seen going out of the box, stabbing something with the skewer stick.

* * *

Trent's hair was disheveled, and also has fang marks in his face, he had in his hand a skewer with 4 fried "somethings," they were more or less round-shaped, except the first one that is shoe-shaped.

"Did something bite you on the face?" said Gwen with wide eyes and incredulous expression.

"Yes, a snake, but don't worry, it wasn't poisonous," said Trent as he gives her the skewer with her "meal."

"What is it? I hope it is not spider," she said, examining the still hot dish.

"You don't want to know, but believe me, is not spider nor bat. I remember you liked bats," he replies, smiling as usual.

"It can't be as bad as the food that Chef served us," she smirked and began to eat the soft and strange meat, some parts were crunchy, and she hopes it was because it was fried, other ingredients were gooey, how can it be deep fry and gooey? And the last one was so bitter she almost threw up, her skin turning pale green.

"Gwen, you did it!" said Trent pretty excited "Let's go to the next Don box," but Gwen instead takes a bucket and puke in it. "It will be better if I go to the Don box and bring you the travel tip," he added after seeing this.

Trent came back to Gwen, who looked sickly, and read to her the travel tip "Botch or Watch: Human Taxi Driver: whoever didn't dive in Hawaii must pull their teammate by rickshaw all the way to the Great Wall of China using only the map found on the rickshaw, find the Chill Zone hidden somewhere along the wall and check-in.

All right, Gwen, leave all to me," he goes to the rickshaw (that are two-wheeled passenger cart pulled by one man) and pulls it toward her, helping Gwen to ride it, and then taking off his shirt before pulling the cart toward the Great Wall.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" said Gwen, still green, but chuckling at her half nude driver antics.

"Because I pull better without it," he said, winking, more to the camera than to Gwen.

Trent runs as fast as he could, overtaking the Sisters and the Reality TV Pros (together again, pretty suspicious), and then arriving at the Great Wall.

* * *

"Sorry, Trent, I can't go on, my head is spinning," said Gwen. She looked weak and about to throw up again.

"Don't worry, I carry you," said Trent turning his back to her, Gwen hugs him around the neck, and the musician carried her, piggyback.

"Thanks, Trent," says the goth, still dizzy "and sorry about yesterday, I was stressed about losing, but I shouldn't have slapped you," she apologizes honestly, maybe she had food poisoning, was sick or something because right now she feels like the victory, the defeat, the Total Drama casting, nothing has any importance.

"Don't worry, I deserve it," he replies, "Does that mean that you forgive me?" he says, trying to hide his happiness.

"Of course, we are a team," she said, then almost pukes again "Just forgive me when I puke over you, which will probably happen very soon," she joked.

"All right!" Trent cheers, "Except for the part of puking over me, of course," he smiled again.

The pair then found the Chill Zone, it was over the Great wall, surrounded by some trees. As the pair step on the carpet of completion, Don praises them, "Drama Team, you are second, congratulations." Gwen was so surprised that she ignored the Drama Team mention.

"Second? How can it be? At least 4 teams were ahead of us," said Trent, also incredulous.

"I don't know if they were ahead, but you are the second team to step on the carpet, so go on and take a rest," Don concludes politely, asking them to leave the carpet.

Trent takes Gwen to her room, the day was hard, but at least they come in a pretty good place, she leaves the goth in her room so she can rest, Gwen was pretty happy in spite of how sick she felt.

* * *

As Trent leaves the room, he found Kitty in the hallways.

"Hello, Trent," said the enthusiastic Asian girl "Do you want to come and eat something with us?"

"Sure, in the end, we traveled in different planes and couldn't talk," he answered, smiling.

They go to a little café near the rest zone, there they talk while waiting for another person, she was drinking a soda and the musician a coffee, he was surprised by Kitty, the younger of the Sisters was not only energetic and positive but very smart.

"You look in a better mood now than yesterday, did you resolve your problems with Gwen?" She asked, more out of concern than curiosity.

"Yes, she forgive me," he said, quite happy, showing his trademark smile "I hope now we can give it all to not be eliminated in the next challenge."

"Fantastic," she replies, "then, are you dating again?"

Trent almost spit his coffee at the unexpected question "Of course not, we are just friends, why do you say that?" it's true he has some doubts after talking with Rock, but he didn't think it was that obvious.

"Oh, sorry, it's that I have a very good sense for these things, and I supposed you two were in love again, sorry if it was a rude question," she quickly says embarrassed by her confusion, Trent thought she looked pretty cute while flustered.

Then came an unexpected guest, the unknown person that Kitty was waiting for was Owen, the big guy take Trent and give him an affectionate and killer hug.

"Trent, thank you for coming man, it's awesome you decide to help us," says Owen while crushing poor Trent.

"Owen," interrupted Kitty, "I think Trent is turning blue."

"Hehehe, sorry," said Owen while releasing Trent, then the big guy seat with them and order a huge pearl milk tea.

"Owen, sorry man, I don't want to be rude, but can you tell me what exactly the problem I decided to help you is? Because I don't remember," asks Trent, confused.

"Sorry, my bad, I was supposed to tell you, but I forget while we were talking, Hihihi," said Kitty laughing, showing a beautiful smile, "We need your help to get my sister Emma and Noah together, they need a lot of work, Owen and I have done a good job so far, but we can use any help we can get."

Trent almost spits his coffee again, "Excuse me, but I don't know anything about love or relationships."

"Come on, Trent, don't be modest," said Owen while chewing one of the pearls in his milk tea. "You are cool, mysterious, and hot, you surely can give us a hand, please?" continue Owen making disturbing puppy eyes.

"I am not cool nor mysterious," said Trent sheepishly, looking at the floor, "Also-"

"Please?" said Kitty with adorable puppy eyes.

The musician sighs, "Ok, I will help in whatever I can, but only if it doesn't hinder us in the race," Trent replies defeated.

"Woo-hoo" yells Kitty and Owen, hugging Trent "Let's take a selfie to commemorate the occasion," then Kitty takes a photo of the three of them smiling and hugging, Trent thinking how he ended in this mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen rested in her room, the stomach medicine they gave her was pretty effective, she feels better, so she takes her sketchbook and begins to draft.

Her body was scribbling, but her mind was in the next stage, if she and Trent win tomorrow she will be free from the upcoming season of Total Drama, all of their hard work would pay off, now they only have to end tomorrow in the first 11 places, And with Trent back to normal it was more than possible, she was hyped.

She looks at her sketch, and it's not right, she was still missing something, but it doesn't matter right now, she put away her sketchbook and went to sleep, tomorrow will decide everything.

* * *

**China is over and now is the last challenge before the end of the TD casting, if they succeed, Gwen will not be in the 7****th**** season of Total Drama, and she really wants to avoid it.**

**This episode was pretty hard, it was a bad episode for Devin and Carrie, but for Gwen and Trent not so much, Trent had experience in the worst forms of skydiving, and Gwen doesn't have so much trouble with the worms, at least not as Carrie. **

**Then the finish order, they end second because all the other teams either are lost or have troubles along the way, If Noah and Owen end 2****nd**** in the original, I think other teams might have finished before them, so that is the reason of the change, also it shows Trent determination to make amends after Dubai.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, Fashion Bloggers, Mother and daughter.**


	11. I Love Ridonc and Roll

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello again, chapter 11 released, first of the year, and as always, I hope you enjoy as much as reading it as I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, I know a lot of you don't write reviews, but if you want to say something about the story, don't be shy.**

** guest: About Gwen's reaction to Noah affair, I will not make spoilers, but let's what happens. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**I love Ridonc and Roll**

Last time on the Ridonculous race, our teams got skewered in China, and even though they say love conquers all, it seems hate is also very effective. The Daters came in first, and while it was sweet that the Rockers tried, they totally crashed, but it was a non-elimination round, so they live to fail another day.

Twelve proud teams remain, time to send one of them packing because this is The Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today's starting point, the teams will depart in the order they finished yesterday, and the Drama Team starts in second, behind Ryan and Stephanie, the Daters, that are now the Haters.

"Hi Gwen, how do you feel?" asked Trent, the goth was frowning, but at least her face had a good color (well her natural pale color anyway).

"Doing great, thanks, that medicine works wonders," said Gwen smiling, then went back to frowning, "but hear this, the Daters change their team name. Why can they change their team's name, and we have to keep being the Drama Team? I know I just sound like Courtney, but it is unfair," she was half-joking/half-serious.

"I guess is because they hate each other right now, so being the Daters don't make much sense," explained Trent, then he changes the subject, "Although I thought you would be talking about today's challenge, after all, if we not get eliminated, you are free from your contractual obligations," Trent said smiling, happy because the goth will reach her goal.

"Trent, don't jinx it," said Gwen with a smirk. "Let's end this challenge like any other." She tries to be cool and serious as usual, but the smile in her face betrays her.

Don gives the start, and after the Haters, Gwen pushes the button and reads the travel tip "Go to Beijing airport and fly to Oulu Finland, there you must travel to the famous spa of Hirsimökki to retrieve the next tip, Finland? That's great," Gwen yells in another unusual display of happiness.

Trent smiled as they run to the taxi stop, "it's because it's home of many metal bands, right? You loved Nightwish."

"Hey, what with the past tense?" rebuked the goth "I still love Nightwish, even without Tarja, but I am surprised you remember."

After having some trouble to find a taxi, the Drama Team arrives at Beijing Daxing International airport, there all the competitors depart on the same flight to Oulu, where they take another taxi to Hirsimökki, but the traffic made they come later than other teams.

* * *

Gwen and Trent run the path toward the main building of the spa and press the button of the Don Box, this time, the machine was only dressed in a towel.

"Another custom Don Box, I hope somebody tells them how lame they look," said Gwen, winking at the camera and reading the next tip.

"All In: Finnish spa day: teams have to sit in a dry sauna fully clothed at the highest heat for 10 minutes. Each spa hut has enough room for two teams, and the 10-minute timer doesn't start until both teams have crammed inside. After the sauna, get your tip from the next Don Box by crossing the semi-frozen river." Gwen kept silent a moment and then add "Semi-frozen, really this program is resembling more and more Total Drama, and I mean it as an insult," Gwen stomp her feet.

"Don't worry, it's only 10 minutes. We will be fine," Trent answers as he shows his signature smile.

"Trent, over there." Gwen ignored the ever-positive musician and pointed toward Owen and Noah. "We can go together to the sauna."

Trent realizes they were waiting for Emma's team, so he tries to keep his promise with Kitty and Owen "But Gwen do you really want to go into the sauna with Owen, you know his 'great' personality," Trent mentally apologize to the big guy.

Gwen looks at him with a frown. "How can you say that about Owen? It's one of the few people I would like to spend time, yes he sometimes is a gas bomb, but that's no reason to be rude."

Trent considers telling Gwen about Noah's love affairs, but before he could make a decision, he and Gwen were hugged by the shoulders by Geoff.

"Hey Dudes, so cool to find you here, let's go in together!" The cowboy was hyped by the coincidence of finding them there in that exact moment. Gwen tries to say something, but the funniest guy around will not let her say no.

The two teams enter a log cabin that was the sauna, sit inside and close the door, the timer starts, it was only 10 minutes. How hard could it be?

Very hard, as both teams soon learn, they were suffering from the heat, sweating a lot, Geoff and Brody were seated with a tired expression, their shirts were damped with sweat, and Geoff hat completely wet.

Trent and Gwen were as bad as the surfers, the musician also has his yellow shirt damp with sweat, with darker circles around the neck and the armpits, his wet hair flat and combed back with his hand. Gwen was bent, with her arms resting over her knees and her head hanging, with her hair covering her face.

But Geoff came to the rescue, as he was trying to help all forget the heat with some of his party stories, that was amusing and fun to hear.

"… And we buried the piano and all beers in the snow and promise never to talk about that night again. Oh no, dude! Maybe I should not tell that anecdote," Geoff ended his 2nd story with a worried expression, making Trent and Brody laugh, but Gwen only nodded.

"Hey dudette, are you alright?" asked Geoff, worried.

Gwen raises her head and looks at them, her hair now only covering half of her face, with her mascara running across her cheeks, and her eyes red irritated by the sweat and steam, in a hoarse and tired voice she answers "I am okay."

"HOLY MACKEREL!" screams Brody scared of Gwen, just as the timer sound, the surfer goes out of the sauna running in terror and jump into the freezing river.

"Sorry, guys, see you later," said Geoff hurriedly before shouting, "wait for me, dude," as he runs following Brody.

Trent and Gwen went outside quickly, running to the river, but as soon as they exit the cabin, they began to shiver from the cold.

"Ok, this is getting ugly," says Gwen as she approaches the river, she looks at Trent and the musician nod with his head, then both jump together to the freezing river.

The cold water makes their body numb, but they swam as quick as they can, Gwen exit the river first, without makeup and with the hair over her face again, she was shivering like a puppy and her teeth were chattering, but stops when she looked back, surprised and sternly saying "seriously?"

Trent goes out of the water, his skin was almost blue and was trembling more strongly than Gwen, worst of all, he doesn't have his shirt on, the muscles of his hot chest were also blue.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" asks Gwen incredulously.

"Because I don't like to swim with my shirt on," he tried to smile as well as he can with the shivering and the chattering.

"Put on your shirt again before you die of hypothermia," says Gwen smiling and shivering again, as she walks toward the taxis prepared by the race, in the vehicle were towels to help them dry themselves.

"Awww, not this," Gwen said as soon as she ends drying her hair, wrapping the towel around her head.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Makeup.**

(Trent is sitting on the left side of the taxi, with a towel over his shoulders, and drying his hair, Gwen was on the right side with an indigo towel around all her head like a mask, her eyes can be seen between the folds of the towel.)

"Ok, it's not that I have issues with my appearance, I don't care what people think, is simply that I don't like to be seen without makeup," says Gwen her voice muffled by the towel.

"Come on, Gwen, you look pretty," Trent assures her, "and with that towel, you probably can't see anything. Take it off."

Gwen sighs, "Ok, you are right," Gwen takes off the towel, her teal and black hair were in a disheveled bob, her eyes appear smaller and meaner without the eyeliner and the mascara, and her mouth was pale pink, her skin as white as ever because she doesn't use foundation.

Trent at first looked a little shocked, but after a moment, smiled, "See, as beautiful as I thought, your eyes not any less evil-"

"Trent, please stop there," Gwen interrupted with an annoyed expression.

* * *

As they leave the taxi, Gwen goes to the Don Box and pushes the button, getting the next travel tip. The machine is near an open stage. Dozens of metal fans are cheering, but no one is playing yet.

"Botch or Watch:" Gwen reads "Heavy Air Trip: teams must battle it out in Finland national sport: Air guitar, whoever didn't pull the rickshaw in Beijing must play it out, their performances will be judged by an applause meter, get the crowd into a maximum frenzy and rock on over the Chill Zone, bottom out and it's off to the back of the line to try again," after reading it, Gwen sighs "sometimes the universe make very cruel jokes."

As Gwen ends, they see Noah going out into the stage, he began performing the air guitar pretty well, but as soon as the audience start warming, he trips with a cable and fall to the ground in the middle of the speakers, Owen jump to save him and squash him with his body, but protect him from the falling speakers.

Trent and Gwen walk toward the backstage, to queue with the other teams for their turn to try the challenge.

"Why me? You could easily win this one, it's guitar, is what you do," complained Gwen as she sees the team before her performing.

"You can do it, Gwen, believe in yourself," Trent tries to comfort her, then it was the turn of the goth.

As Gwen goes into the stage, the audience began to roar, the goth tries to imitate what she saw the others do as air guitar, moving her hand and her head as if she had a real guitar on her hands.

But the public didn't like it. As Gwen becomes anxious, she froze in place, and the audience starts to boo and throws some tomatoes at her, she finally returns defeated to the backstage, where Trent give her a towel to clean herself.

"What happened?" asks Trent, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing, you put a socially awkward person to perform in public, and they hate it, I can't imagine how could that happen," she said in a snarky tone, but seem pretty down.

"Socially awkward? Gwen, you are one of the most secure and confident people who I ever know," Trent said, trying to cheer her.

"Thanks, Trent, but I hate to be in the spotlight," Gwen reply looking to the ground.

"But you appeared in 5 reality shows already, right now you are in front of millions of viewers," Trent told her, confused "How can you be nervous about performing for a few dozens of metalheads?"

"Easy, I can't see the people in their houses watching me," answered Gwen as if it was something obvious.

Suddenly Gwen stops talking with Trent as if she saw a ghost. The goth then stood and went to speak with a cute ginger with her hair in pigtails, dressed in a blood dress with a bat tattoo on her chest.

"Crimson, what happened to you?" she said to the flesh color girl, who looked pretty concerned.

"Crimson, wow, you look pretty good, especially your hair," says Trent smiling.

"You are trying to lay positive emotions my way, and I don't know what to do with that," replies Crimson in her raspy voice, she sounded sad.

Gwen elbowed the musician as if he did something wrong, "Trent, don't make things worse," she then talks to the former goth "Just wait here, I have something that could help you," she then run to the bathrooms.

As Gwen left, Ennui, the teammate of Crimson, arrived, also in flesh color, but with a brown paper bag over his head.

"Crimson, this is just what the world is for us now, I think I know how to handle it," and after a small pause he says, "we are quitting." As he ended the sentence, Crimson put a paper bag over her head, and both began to exit out of the backstage.

"Both wait, you can't quit," shouts Trent, but as usual, the Goths didn't show any sign of hearing him and continue their way, Trent doesn't understand how Gwen could talk to them, maybe they had a secret goth language.

Gwen came back with a makeup case in hand, "where is Crimson?" she asked Trent.

"She and Ennui got out the stage," replied Trent, mortified because he couldn't stop them.

"It's a shame, I think this could help her," as she talked, the audience began to cheer and roar. Turning their attention to the scenario, they see Spud, of the Rockers, performing a mindless and awesome show, it was not exactly air guitar, but the public love it, and the Rockers win the first place.

"So, it's that! Trent, now I have and the idea of how to win this challenge," said Gwen excited and run again toward the bathrooms, Trent was confused, but happy because she found her way.

The musician waited for the goth as the other teams perform, they were number 10 in the queue, Noah failed again (Trent notices he was pretty nervous, probably because of Emma, that worries the musician), but Brody passes the challenge, also pass the fat Police Cadet (MacArthur), Kitty, Junior, Ryan, and some other teams, as their turn closes, Gwen return to the backstage, Trent's blanch and let her pass to the stage.

Gwen step into the stage looks at the audience and smiles, she has a new makeup over her face, she painted two dark flames around her eyes, black lines from her eyes to her jaw, crossing her cheeks. Finally, she exaggeratedly paints her lips in her unique blue tone, marking a line from her mouth toward her ears, looking both scary and mighty.

She steps and closing her eyes begins the air guitar without moving on the stage, Gwen then opens her eyes and makes furious gaze to the public, as if she hates them, now walking from side to side as the tempo in her moves increase with the rhythm of the music, the public love it, the applause meter touch max, Gwen pass the challenge.

"Drama Team, you are ninth, and Gwen, please remove that makeup, you scare me," said Don as the team enter the Chill Zone, suddenly Gwen hugs Trent "we did it, today is the last day of the casting, I don't have to go back to the show, yeah!", she suddenly releases the flustered musician and regain her cool "Thanks, Trent."

"No problem, Gwen, it was also my pleasure," replies Trent with his trademark smile "also, I am sure it is great advertising for my solo debut, so thanks as well," he winks.

After that, they heard explosions from the stage and a roar from the public, in the stage Ennui came back, without the paper bag over his head, he is in a full leather coat with chains, a black wig of long black hair falling all over his back and heavy goth makeup, orange eye contact, and black sclerae, in seconds the public was cheering him and got a full applause meter.

The Goths win the 10th place and are still in the race, Gwen go to congratulate Ennui and Crimson (who now was wearing a full dress in red, blood and black color, adorned with skulls motives, a white wig that looked like a spider web and heavy red makeup) but Trent, still worried for Noah, leave her with them and went to find Kitty.

The young Asian girl was looking at her photos when the musician walks toward her "Kitty, hello, I need to talk with you."

"Hi Trent, what do you need?" replies the younger member of the Sisters enthusiastically.

"I think Noah is in trouble out there, it's not his old arrogant and snob self, does something happen between him and your sister?" asks Trent worried.

"No, nothing yet, but you are right, let me do something," said Kitty running toward her sister "Thanks Trent, I hope this workout," she takes her sister and pulls her toward the stage.

"I must learn to say no when someone asks for help," muttered the musician, "but if Kitty and Owen ask for it, I will do my best to help them." Trent smiled and go back to Gwen.

Meanwhile, our goth was talking with the other Goths.

"You look great in those," says Gwen. "I was looking for you to lend you my makeup case, but I see you didn't need it."

"Thanks," says Crimson in a low and raspy voice.

"Your face looks good too," says Ennui in his depth and cold voice.

"Well, if you need it someday, let me know. I always carry it with me," Gwen then sees Trent coming her way, "we will go to celebrate our victory today, want to come?"

"No," said Ennui.

"It was a long day," added Crimson, both in a neutral voice.

"Fine, see you later." Gwen walks toward Trent, and they go out looking for a restaurant in the Chill Zone, leaving the Goths behind.

"She is so lively," said Ennui to Crimson.

"I only wish you didn't flirt so much with her," Crimson added, emotionless.

"Sorry, it's in my nature," he replies in a monotonous tone.

Crimson was about to reply, but something catches her eye "is that a Hawaiian lava rock?" she walks toward the Ice Dancers, Ennui behind her, but what happened then is a story for another time.

* * *

Trent and Gwen celebrate their victory in a little pizza restaurant near the Chill Zone, they eat some local pizza and drink some lakka (a Finnish alcoholic beverage), having a good time.

As they dine, come to their ears the news that the Adversity Twins lost and were eliminated from the competition, Gwen feels a little bad for them, they reminded her of Cameron, a friend from the show. Trent instead was happy because Kitty did it, and Noah and Owen pass the challenge.

But that were thoughts for another occasion, today is about them and their little victory, as the night advances they talk about the past, the time in the island, the time of Trent in the Drama Brothers, and his new album, and Gwen time as a blogger, and of course of how angry would be Chris because she will not be on the new season of the show. They lost track of time, and at 1:00 am, they go back to their rooms.

Gwen plops into her bed, with the weight off her shoulders, feeling free, so much happen today, the challenge, the victory, the dinner, she felt something warm inside her but was too tired to think about anything.

Maybe tomorrow, yes, tomorrow, she needs to talk about the race with Trent, and put in order her thoughts, but that will be tomorrow, today, at least for this night, they won the race.

* * *

**Finland is over, and now Gwen doesn't need to worry about Total Drama anymore (for now), In my original draft I planned to end the story here, but I am not sure anymore. You will find it out next week.**

**This chapter is one of my milestones since the beginning, and I love it, it happens so much, but at the same time so little. In the original, the best friends don't do almost anything, but Gwen and Trent would do much because the Goths and the Reality TV Pros were in the spotlight. I hope you enjoyed how the chapter develops.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	12. My way of Zimbabwe

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, chapter 12 released, as always, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I also want to thank you for the reviews. As a beginner, I love to receive and answer your comments and also learn from them.**

** wacky620: At least they are free from the 7****th**** season, not that they would call Trent anyway XD.**

** M: I'm glad you like how I introduce Trent in the 'Noah x Emma' plotline, I wanted to focus the story on Trent and Gwen, so I need them (or at least one of them) to be part of it.**

**Now, without the stress of season 7 over them, let's see how our heroes deal with the next half of the race. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**My way of Zimbabwe**

Last time on the Ridonculous race things got heated, the Goths found the source of all the Ice Dancers bad luck, Josee unlucky Hawaiian lava rock, Rock was surprised when his bud Spud surprisingly rocked, The Drama Team wins their own race and Gwen is free from the Drama, at least for now.

And to save Noah, Emma nudged the twins into the last place and off the show. Where will we go next and who's going to hate it the most? Find out right now on the Ridonculous race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today's starting point, Trent and Gwen start in 9th, the goth with her usual black liner and blue lips makeup was waiting for the musician.

"Hello Gwen, you seem in a great mood today," says Trent as he approaches her.

"What are you talking about? I am always in a great mood," she said and chuckled.

As they talked, Trent wanted to ask Gwen about last night, he had a lot of fun but needed to make sure about something, but before he could bring it up, the race starts again, and our team takes their turn toward the Don Box.

"Go to Helsinki Airport and catch the next flight to Zimbabwe, once you land, drive one of the jeeps to Victoria Falls within the Zambezi River. Jeeps, that's new," read Gwen aloud, as she ends reading, the team finds a taxi and goes to the airport.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Ridonculous Race**

(Trent is sitting on the left side, smiling as usual, and Gwen at the right side also smiling, folding her arms and facing toward Trent.)

"By the way, I need to tell you something important," as she said that her expression and her tone became more serious.

Trent looks at her. "Of course, you can tell me anything." He did his trademark smile, but his eyes tremble a little, his heart skips a beat.

"You know, when I enter the race, it was only to escape the new Total Drama season, but after yesterday, I thought, if we are already here, why not win the race? Are you in?" She looked excited (well excited by Gwen standard).

"Ah, cool, that's awesome," Trent said, still smiling but looking a bit disappointed.

"I thought you will be more excited," says Gwen, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's nothing, I am happy, hehehe," Trent laughs nervously and adds in a low voice, "I don't know what I was expecting."

* * *

All the teams take the flight to Victoria Falls airport, except the Ice Dancers, who board another plane. During the trip, someone came to greet Trent.

"Hello, Trent," says Kitty, cheerful as usual.

"Hello, Kitty," replies Trent.

"Hi, what can we do for you?" also replies Gwen, in a colder tone.

"I only want to thank you for yesterday, I think our plan is bearing fruits, it's only a matter of time," she was referring to the relationship between her sister Emma and Noah.

"I didn't do anything, but I'm glad it's working," Trent put a sincere smile.

Suddenly Kitty leans and gives him a little peck on the cheek as she runs back to her seat, saying a cheerful "thanks."

Trent was shocked by that and almost didn't hear Gwen when she asked curiously, "What was that about?"

"I will tell you later, but this story deserves a song." Trent takes his notebook and starts writing his new song idea.

"Fine," replies Gwen unemotional, then she looks through the window without saying another word.

As they continue toward Zimbabwe, Geoff also came to say hello, and give them the news about Bridgette surf competition (she is on the semifinals) as he just watched on the news and had to share it with someone (besides Brody), after some hours, the plane land off in Victoria Falls airport, and the race continues.

* * *

There were several jeeps outside the airport waiting for the contestants, Trent takes the driver seat of one of them, and Gwen would help as his navigator. The musician starts the vehicle and speeds up toward the falls.

"Now will you tell me about that story that deserves a song?" asked Gwen, with a smirk and a teasing tone.

"Oh, about that," Trent put a hand behind his neck and left the other on the wheel, "Well it's not a secret, so I can tell you, Owen and Kitty asked my help to get Noah and Kitty's sister Emma together," he blushed a little after telling this.

"What? Noah and that chick? Seriously?" Gwen laughed a little "I can't imagine Noah falling in love, he definitely needs help, but why you? You're not exactly cupid," Gwen mocks him a little.

"Well, they said I am pretty cool and could be of help with ideas or pushing Noah," he was flustered, but keep the vehicle at a good speed.

"Good luck with that then, but don't get too distracted," Gwen says, after a moment she starts looking around her "by the way, where are we?"

"Gwen, stop joking," Trent chuckle "I don't know, you are the navigator." Trent laughs at Gwen's joke but then sees her concerned expression as she anxiously looks into the map.

* * *

After a big detour, the Drama Team found the Victoria falls. "What did I tell you, Trent? Don't get distracted, and what you do?" said Gwen in a snarky and evident joking tone.

"But you were the navigator, luckily we found our way soon," said Trent no following the joke

Gwen stuck out her tongue out at Trent and walks toward the Don Box, this time the machine was with a lifejacket, she rolls her eyes at it before pressing the button and reads the travel tip.

"All-in we are going to a selfie safari: take the waterproof cameras in your glove compartments, get into a raft and ride over the falls while taking an epic selfie, both teammates must be in the selfie, if you fail you should climb the falls and try again.

"Then float downriver to Zambezi National Park home of the elusive white rhino, take a picture with the rhino and one of the team members, once you have your selfies race to the carpet of completion," the goth read aloud.

Gwen and Trent's jaws dropped, she reads the tip again "Chris must gain a lot of money giving ideas for the challenges on this show," she scowls and adds, "well, let's jump to our deaths, again."

They take the rubber boat, put it in the Zambezi River, and began to float in it toward the fall.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert, I already went over the Niagara's fall and survive, how hard could it be?" said Gwen trying to hide her fear.

"Smartass," joked Trent, "but I believe the Victoria falls are much larger than the Niagara," he stated in a serious tone, also scared for his life.

"Trent, where is your ever optimist attitude? I hoped you to say something along the lines of 'Don't worry Gwen' or 'Everything will be fine,'" Gwen replied, winking.

"Oh, well, I will try *ahem*." Trent clears his throat "Relax Gwen, it can't be that dangerous. If it were, they would not let us jump," he smiled nervously.

"Sorry, Trent, too late, now I'm worried, scared and about to die, prepare the camera," Gwen talks faster as she ended the sentence, just before the boat and the two passengers went over the fall.

As both began to fall, Trent press the shutter button, in the three photos, you can see the terror in Trent's face, as he screams falling into the river below, holding Gwen by the hand, Gwen seems resigned in the first photo, but begin to look scared and screams in the second, and is as scared as Trent in the third and final photo.

* * *

After they hit the water, the team swim toward the rubber boat and climb in, they both start to laugh as they sit, surprised to be alive.

"See, everything is okay," said Trent putting his hair out of his face and smiling.

"That's more like you," Gwen smirk, "Now let's go and risk our lives again, this time with the rhinos,"

The team landed the boat at the bank of the river, pulled it out of the water and start searching the white rhino in the savanna, as they walk in the immense grassland, both see something moving in the other side of the herbs.

"It must be the rhino," says Trent, "wish me luck."

"Wait, Trent…" but before the goth could finish, the musician jumps into the grass, then she hears a loud *thump* and the sound of Trent and another person moaning.

When she looks outside the bushes, she found Junior and Trent on the floor. Both fell when Trent crash against Junior when he jumped to take the photo.

"Are you all right?" asked Gwen to Junior, as Trent stand up and help the boy to stand as well.

"Yes, I'm fine *cough*," said Junior and repeat in a deeper voice, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Where is your dad?" asks Trent looking for Dwayne.

"We got separated, no biggie," said the boy as he started walking away from the Drama Team with a cool attitude.

"Are you saying that you are here all alone?" says Gwen, her voice a mix of surprise and concern.

"Yep," said Junior nonchalantly "only me and my chest hair," saying this last part full of pride.

Gwen and Trent look at each other, confused by the situation.

"You cannot travel here all alone. Come with us," says Gwen, worried about Junior.

"Ok, if you insist," Junior said in his deep voice, but as he walked, his eyes went wide as he found something in the ground, "wait, these marks in the earth, they look like rhino tracks."

"Oh, you are a right, nice eye Junior," says Gwen smiling.

"Yeah," said Junior happy, putting a smugger expression, looking toward his nails, "Most men probably wouldn't get that, lucky I was here, right?" he looks at Trent with a snotty expression.

Trent raised an eyebrow, not knowing if he must be offended or not by Junior's remark, Gwen only chuckles at the comment and Trent's reaction, the trio began to follow the rhino tracks.

By following the tracks, they found a white rhino with Geoff and Brody, they take their selfie, and the camera's flash stuns the armored herbivore, knocking it out, after that, the surfers run toward the Chill Zone.

"The universe sometimes sends gifts," said Gwen smiling at the scene.

"I *cough*," Junior said, and begin again to talk in a deeper voice "I can take your selfie if you want, babe," he smiles and makes finger gun at Gwen.

"Ok, and then I will take yours," said the goth with a smirk on her face.

The goth and the musician pose with the unconscious rhino, Trent kneeling in one knee at the left side of the animal and smiling, and Gwen standing on its right side with a serious expression and folding her arms, but showing a V gesture with one hand. Junior takes the picture but 'accidentally' left Trent out of it.

Gwen takes Junior photo, the younger Dwayne pose leaning toward the rhino and kissing its forehead, the goth capturing the moment with the camera.

"Ok we got it, let's find Junior's dad," says Gwen

"Don't worry," replied Junior in his deep voice, "My Dad must be waiting in the Chill Zone, let's go."

The trio runs toward the Chill Zone, but as they get near, Junior reduces his speed to talk with Trent.

"While I kissed the rhino, I pretend it was Gwen." says the child proudly.

"I think that's not something nice to say, especially on international TV," responds the musician, visibly confused by the fact.

"Ok, man to man, would you be mad if I ask her out?" asks Junior, trying to sound relaxed but very interested in the answer.

Trent smiled, "Don't worry, we used to date some time ago, but now we are only friends," Junior smiled, and didn't notice the doubt in Trent's eyes when he answered, then the musician adds "but Gwen is focused in her art career, she doesn't want a relationship right now."

"Oh, man, really? awwwh" Junior looks to the ground with a pained expression.

"But don't give up yet, I am sure when you grown-up, you will have a chance," says Trent trying to encourage him, "you are cool man, in a couple of years surely you could change her mind, or find another girl as cool as her," he smiled and began to run faster.

Junior was happy about Trent's words, not only because he still has a chance with Gwen (although in the future), but because his love rival acknowledges him, he was now excited and full of confidence, running faster to the Chill Zone.

This time the carpet of completion was in a village, as our team plus one come near, Don congratulate them for finishing the leg.

"Trent, Gwen, you are 4th," says Don smiling, "Junior, I'm sorry, but both team members must be present before you can be counted."

"My dad's not here?" says Junior worried, "uh-oh."

"Let's go and find him," says Gwen with Trent also ready to go.

"Sorry, but you can't go out of the Chill Zone once counted." says Don in an unusual apologetic tone, "but once all the other teams arrive, we will use all the race resources to find him and bring him to the Chill Zone."

Gwen folds her arms and frown, but Don was right, "Trent, I will wait with Junior for his dad, so you go first and rest a little."

"I will go and bring something to eat," Trent said, smiling and adds, "he reminds you of your brother, right?" asking before going.

"Yes, my brother is a little older, but they are alike in many things," she smiles at him, "sometimes you know me better than I thought."

Trent didn't answer and go into the Chill Zone looking for some refreshments, as time passes more and more teams began to end the challenge, Sisters in 5th, Reality TV Pros in 6th, and so on, until only Dwayne and the Ice Dancers have not finished.

* * *

Trent was inside the Chill Zone, bought 3 sodas, and was returning to Gwen and Junior when he meets with Owen and Noah, "Hello guys, how did it go?"

"Great, if you like to jump from waterfalls and risk your life taking pictures of wild animals, finish 6th," said Noah in a snarky tone.

"Sweet, we end 4th, anyway I wanted to ask you," Trent smiles and don't notice a desperate Owen crossing his arms and shaking his head "How are things going with Emma? Did you speak to her?". Owen made a facepalm.

"Things with Emma are perfectly fine because there aren't things going with Emma," answers Noah in a cold tone and a stern expression "I am completely focused on the race, so beware because we are going to win."

"Don't be negative, man. I'm sure you can focus on the race and the girl. Give yourself a chance," said Trent smiling.

Noah's answer was blank Trent and keep walking into the Chill Zone.

Trent was perplexed and looked at Owen for answers, "We told you, it would need some work," the big guy whispered, before going behind the bookworm, Trent stood there a few seconds without knowing what just happened, it was the opposite Kitty said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Junior were waiting for Dwayne, when he sees Josee and Jacques, that already came back from another travel, coming toward them.

"Here come the Ice Dancers," says Junior disappointed. "I guess my dad and I are done."

"Maybe not," said Gwen pointing toward them "look, behind the silver getters."

As Gwen ended the sentence, a white rhino run over the Ice Dancers, and grabbing at its horn was Dwayne, he looked horrible, with his shirt wrapped around his head like a turban and covered in mud and scrapes, the rhino then throw Dwayne toward the Chill Zone, and runs back toward the Ice Dancers again.

"Dad! Are you alright?" shouts Junior running toward his father.

As Dwayne hears his son's voice, he reacts and stands up in an instant, hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Junior, I am so happy to see you, sorry we didn't finish the challenge, but I couldn't take any pictures, I just had to find you." Dwayne leaves Junior and watches him in a mix of relief because he found him, and disappointment because the thought they were eliminated.

"Who said we didn't finish?" replies Junior giving the camera to Don, who was watching the reunion with teary eyes, Don smile and said, "10th place."

"I am so proud of you," said Dwayne to his son, hugging him again.

Dwayne and Junior cheer because they are still in the race, Gwen sees them happy as Trent came back with the sodas, giving one to Gwen, and the other 2 to the Father and Son team. Dwayne thanked the Drama Team for looking after his son, and each team goes their own way for the rest of the day.

* * *

Trent went to his room, it was a hard day, but everything ended well, they are on the next stage, and Junior found his dad, it was a shame it was a non-elimination round, so the Ice Dancers were still on the competition.

But his mind was in another place, he told Junior he and Gwen were only friends, but does he really mean it? As he expends more time with her, more doubts came to his mind, maybe it was his past feelings coming back, but more he thought about it, more confused he felt.

So, he decides to stop thinking about that and focus on the race, his debut album (his manager must already have all details ready), and his promise to help Kitty. But that will be tomorrow, today he will rest, and maybe think about a new song, about two people, snarky and full of themselves that fell in love in an amazing race.

* * *

**Zimbabwe is done, and thanks Junior, if Trent had doubts before, now he is not sure of anything anymore.**

**If Rindoc and roll was hard, this was one of the easiest chapters, The best friends had a lot of spotlight in this chapter, so I only let Trent and Gwen run (of course changing how some developments worked).**

**About Noah and Emma, I'm just following the series. That's why in this one, he is over it, hope Trent advise works.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Shawshank Ridonc tion

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, chapter 13 released, I know I always write the same beginning, but it is true. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I also want to thank you for the reviews. Answering the reviews of the last chapter.**

** M: About Gwen, I don't think she would be jealous, after all, they are only friends (wink, wink), I also hope Trent realizes his feelings soon. I'm glad you liked Junior interactions.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Shawshank Ridonc-tion**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race Dwayne feared he'd lost Junior for good and Stephanie tried to lose Ryan for good, Trent told Junior he's too young for Gwen while Dwayne started to realize his little boy is becoming a little man, and after a detour to return their cursed Hawaiian lava rock, the Ice Dancers came in last, but it was a non-elimination round, so they're still in.

We're halfway through the race, and these 11 teams are halfway closer to 1 million dollars. I have no idea what will happen next, but we're about to find out right here on the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the teams are getting ready to begin, the Drama Team start in 4th, but they are still going out of the hotel.

"How is it possible that both overslept on the same day? I can't believe it," said Gwen as she goes out of the Hotel.

"Relax Gwen, we are only 10 minutes late, if we run there would be no problem," said Trent, showing his trademark smile.

"I hope so," Gwen then looks at her teammate, and after a brief silence adds, "before we go, there is something I want to discuss with you, and we need to talk now that there are no other teams around."

The musician already knew what kind of conversation Gwen wanted to have, so he didn't feel butterflies or other insects in his stomach after hearing this.

"Sure, what is it?" Trent asks.

"Alliances, we are already half in the competition, and there are several teams we could team up, but first I wanted to discuss it between us," replies Gwen to him, Trent was quite pleased/disappointed to see that he was right about what kind of conversation she had in mind.

"I don't know, alliances are quite dangerous, and in this kind of game, are less useful than in Total Drama," Trent already thought about making alliances, but he didn't propose it for this same reason.

"You are right, but it could be advantageous, at least for the next few challenges until the best five," replies Gwen

"Ok, which teams you have in mind?" said Trent.

"The Surfer Dudes, the Reality TV Pros or the Goths. They are the most trustworthy. I considered Father and Son too, but Dwayne may be a problem, he is easily distracted."

Trent raises a brow, "Ok, I understand that but, what about the Sisters and the Rockers?" he asked because the Sisters are a reliable team.

"The Rockers are out of the question. I know you have a lot in common, but I don't trust them enough, maybe later." Gwen lied. In fact, she thinks they were not good at most of the challenges. Also, they were too weird.

"Noah and Owen said that they are going solo, focusing on winning the race," Trent replies, remembering what Noah mentioned yesterday.

"Then we go with Geoff, Crimson and Kitty's team, what do you think?" Gwen tells the final list of candidates but didn't mention why she excluded the Sisters in the first place.

"Fair enough, we can try to talk with some of them later, now let's hurry," both run to the starting point, but nobody is there.

"Where is everybody?" asks Gwen.

"Sorry Drama Team," answers Don, Gwen's eye twitched again at the mention of her team's name "you are late, and everyone is on the bus toward the next destination, if you don't hurry up you will lose your flight."

"Really? Just great," shouts Gwen, as she and Trent run toward the Don box, pressing and reading the travel tip. "Travel to Zimbabwe Harare International Airport and book your flight to Melbourne, once there find the next Don Box, Australia? this gets worse and worse."

"I didn't know you hate Australia," Trent said, surprised.

"It's a long story, I will tell you later," Gwen called a taxi, and both ride it toward the Harare International airport.

"I will give you a good tip if we arrive there as fast as possible," Trent decides to motivate the taxi driver, who smiles and speed up.

The travel was quick, dangerous and reckless, the driver should run 10 red lights, but at least the taxi ends leaving them at the airport in a moment.

"I hear the universe talking to me right there," says Gwen, still scared of the ride, shuddering.

But they succeeded, they were aboard the airplane before the other teams arrive.

* * *

"Firzt to board," says Jacques in his French accent, boarding the plane with Josee, both now dressing their skating uniforms in black. "Wait, what are you two doing here?" He says, surprised by Gwen and Trent.

"We were in the bus and board first," Trent lied.

"I didn't see any of you in the bus," reply Josee in a stern tone.

"You must be tired silver finishers, so please take your seat and let the rest of the passengers aboard," says Gwen annoyed by the Ice Dancers attitude, they shoot daggers at her but didn't say anything more, then the plane begin the 13 hours flight toward Melbourne.

While flying, a message from Don was played in the airplane, awakening all the teams that use the travel to recover some sleep.

"Attention teams, this is a boomerang," the announcement shows a travel tip with a red boomerang stick attached to it, "find one attached to your travel tip, and you can use it before the next Don Box to send a team back to repeat the last challenge," the message ends.

"It sounds dangerous if we get one, in which team do you want to use it?" asks Trent to Gwen after seeing the message.

"We can decide at the moment, using it strategically depending on the situation, or in the Ice Dancers, both options are good to me," she makes herself comfortable in her seat and takes a nap.

While the goth sleeps, Trent goes to talk with the Sisters, Emma was sleeping while Kitty was awake.

"Hey, Kitty, how are you doing?" greets Trent.

"Fine, but my Sister could be better," Kitty looks at Emma.

"Yes, Noah told me something yesterday, that's bad," Trent rubs his neck, Kitty then crosses her arms and begins to shake his head, Trent understands the message.

"And you? How are things going with Gwen?" asks Kitty with a big smile on her face.

"Same as always, we are only friends," said Trent, feeling a little cornered by the question.

"Are you sure? Because the way I see you guys, she still likes you," Kitty smiles, but her gaze was serious.

"Really? I don't think so, but thanks for telling me. It didn't work between us in the past, and I fear I lost my chance," Trent becomes nostalgic, and adds, "thanks really, but why do you go out of your way to help us?"

Kitty became a little nervous, and answers "It's because going for it requires a lot of courage, it's so brave to try to express what you really feel," she then elbowed Emma, "you know how hard is to tell someone how you really feel?" Emma looks at her sister and then to Trent.

"Ok, I will tell Noah how I feel," she whispered her sister, "but after the competition, and don't talk about this in front of Trent," she pretends to go back to sleep.

Trent goes back to his seat, thinking all that Kitty told him, she was mistaken, Gwen got over him ages ago, and he also got over her. Now his focus was on his music career. He was confused, but at least the problem with Emma and Noah was looking better, she will talk with Noah about her feelings, even if it's in the future, maybe with this his work as a matchmaker was over.

* * *

The flight lands off in Melbourne and the teams start to race to the next Don Box, being Trent and Gwen the first to arrive, the goth read their tip.

"All in: Travel to Geelong maximum security prison, you will be lock in a cell with 1 of 4 possible escape routes, once you are out, go to the Barwon River and look for your next travel tip. As a special bonus, the first team to arrive today to the Chill Zone gets to make a phone call home," Gwen looks toward Trent "It's all, let's go," then The Drama Team boards a Taxi and goes to Geelong.

* * *

**Confessional: Welcome to Australia**

(Trent is on the left side of the Taxi smiling, and Gwen is with her arms folded and frowning on the right side.)

"Now tell me why do you hate Australia?" asks Trent, the taxi driver became visibly angry after the question.

"Lots of bad memories, I was eliminated in Australia during the World Tour season, thrown from a plane, attacked by a Kangaroo, but the worst was the tiebreaker with eucalyptus, I had watering eyes for three days," says Gwen with a sad tone.

"Wait a minute," interrupts Trent, "That's something that I wanted to ask you, since when you are allergic to eucalyptus?"

"Trent, I have been allergic to eucalyptus since I was a little girl. Although Bridgette and Leshawna asked the same question, why everyone thinks that I suddenly became allergic to eucalyptus?" she replies.

"Because you never said anything about it, even when we talk about allergies with Leshawna, Harold and Cody, you never mention it and is quite a specific allergy," he frowns.

"Because I didn't think it was important to tell you then," she answers before biting her lip and looking nervously to the window.

* * *

The team arrives at Geelong Maximum circuit, the taxi brakes with a loud tire screeching. Gwen gets out quickly with her eyes wide open, and Trent gets out shuddering and as pale as the goth.

"What's the problem with that taxi driver? He drives more reckless than the one in Zimbabwe! At this rate, I will develop taxiphobia," Gwen says, still frightened by the travel, while walking toward the former prison.

"Maybe something we say made him angry, he looked pissed off right now," answers Trent.

Suddenly, a policeman with a chromed helmet handcuffed him.

"Darn it, we must be careful with what we say," said Trent.

"Trent, what was-" but before Gwen ends the sentence, she was also handcuffed by another policeman, "well, I always wanted to know how being arrested feels," she smirks.

The team was taken to a cell where the next part of the challenge takes place. It was small, with a bunker bed, a toilet, and a barred window. Trent tried to push the door to see if they can break it down.

"The door doesn't budge, there must be another way out, do you have any ideas?" says Trent while shaking the door with both hands.

"Plenty, when I dated Duncan, he taught me lots of ways to escape a room, in case I need it," she continues to examine the room, "and this is not a true prison, so it will be easier." She begins to investigate the bed.

"Do you still keep in touch with him?" asks Trent raising both of his eyebrows.

"A little, we come to terms after he was released out of prison, he probably will go back for the 7th season," Gwen says as she searched the pillow. "All right, found it."

Gwen takes her hand out of the pillow and shows Trent an iron file hiding in it. Then the goth walked to the window and began to saw the bars very quickly.

"Does he also teach you how to use the file?" asks Trent wide-eyed at the speed she was going from one bar to another.

"Yes, I can teach you later, the trick is on the wrist," she proudly says, and adds, "it's done. Let's get out of here."

They jump out the windows and run all the way from the prison to the next Don box, pressing the button and getting the next travel tip.

"All in: craft the raft: Construct a raft and sail it down the Barwon River to the Chill Zone, the last team to arrive at the carpet of completion may be eliminated, well doesn't sound so hard," after Gwen ended reading, The Drama Team goes to build their raft.

To build the raft, they have a lot of wooden planks and some tools like nails and hammers, after a couple of hits in his fingers, they decide the best plan was that Trent searched for the planks and Gwen hammered the raft together. It doesn't take long until the uneven wooden raft was complete.

"I name this raft RMS Titanic II," says Gwen as she boards it with an oar in her hand. "I only hope it stays afloat until the end."

"Don't worry, it will," assures Trent with his trademark smile, "It's a little rough looking, but sturdy," he then notices that some planks on his end float away from the raft. He laughs nervously but doesn't say anything to his partner, and they start to row to the Chill Zone.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Who you gonna call?**

(The pair is in the confessional room, Trent in the left side with his right hand in his Chin, and Gwen the right side with her arms folded.)

"If we win the first place, do you want to make the call?" asks Trent to Gwen.

"I didn't think about it, I mean I really want to end first, but I didn't imagine it would be actually true," she then put her hand under her chin, like Trent, "my Mother and my brother are on vacation in the mountains, I'm not sure if they will be reachable. Do you wanna make the call?"

"I could call Phil and see how are things going with my album's recording, after all, we joined the race as a publicity stunt," he looks at her eyes "Are you sure you don't want to make the call? Any friends?"

"Right now I don't have any friend I want to talk, Bridge is in a surf tournament, Zoey and I had a little misunderstanding, so we are not in the best terms, Duncan and Leshawna must be in the new season, so no, right now I don't have anyone," she said shaking her head.

"You are bad with all the 'keeping friends' thing, right?" Trent replies, nonchalantly.

Gwen answers, folding her arms, frowning, and looking daggers at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," explains Trent with a shaky smile.

* * *

As they end their trip, Trent left the raft and give Gwen a hand to get off seconds before it broke apart, sinking in the river. Without looking back, the team runs toward the carpet of completion, where Don was already waiting.

"First place, congrats," says Don smiling, "You've won the phone call home."

"You try first if they don't pick up, I use it," says Trent smiling.

Gwen picks the phone and calls her mother's number, but there is no answer.

"They surely are without signal, your turn," Gwen gives Trent the phone, he makes his call.

Trent calls his manager, "Hello, Phill? Is Trent, how are you doing, man?" he then walks away from the Chill Zone to get some privacy, Gwen looking from afar.

Gwen didn't pay attention to the call until the end when Trent came back, his face was pale, his eyes unfocused and his lips down-turned.

"Trent, what happened? Are there problems with the album?" Gwen worried about him.

"No, Gwen, there are no problems." his voice was toneless, "There are no problems because there is no debut album, no discography, no nothing."

Gwen felt a void in her chest as he continued emotionless, "Phil quit, he says my music is not good, so they cancel the contract, it's all over," he began to walk toward the rest zone.

"Trent, I-" Gwen tries to say something, anything to cheer him up, but he interrupted her, facing her, his empty eyes shedding tears across his face.

"Please leave me alone, I need time," he said and continues walking away, leaving Gwen stunned without knowing what to do.

* * *

The challenge day ended uneventfully. It was a non-elimination round, so it wasn't important who ended in last, even if that was not the case, Gwen didn't care. She was alone in her room, thinking about Trent, he shut himself in his room and didn't talk to her, she would try again tomorrow, but what can she said to cheer him up? She knew how important was this debut for him.

She sits in her bed, she never saw Trent in such despair, there must be something she can do, anything, but what? With this question, she goes to sleep, without an answer, with the image of Trent crying burned in her mind.

* * *

**Australia was the end of Gwen in World Tour, would it be their end in Ridonculous Race?**

**This episode is a cornerstone because it's important in the Best Friends storyline, so I want to make the same impact. Do you see it coming? I hope you like it, either if you see it coming or if it take you by surprise.**

**In the episode, Carrie and Devin aren't shown on the bus, either going or arriving, so I decide to make a joke about it.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Down and Outback

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello again, chapter 14 released,I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I also want to thank you for the reviews, if you have anything you like or dislike, go ahead and write it, I love to answer your reviews.**

** wacky620: Thanks for the insight, after 4 seasons of competition I always thought that there would be some friendships here and there, especially if we have 2 campers **

**About why not call Courtney, it's because as you guess, they are not in good terms and Cameron, well, she would call him as his second option if Trent call failed ;D. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Down and Outback**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, our teams were sent to the big house and friends became enemies, enemies became friends, and the Drama Team makes a dramatic discovery when Trent calls to ask about his debut album, only to learn he will not record any album. Wait for it:

(We see the scene where Trent learns the news from his manager, losing the color of his face, and the focus in his eyes.)

There it is, it was really sad, and it still is, which teams gonna get fired this week, find out right here, this is The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, the teams will start in the order they finished yesterday, and Gwen walks to the first position, holding Trent by the hand, he is pale, with his eyes unfocused and a blank expression on his face.

Don greets them, "It looks like we have some serious drama happening with the Drama Team," as he ends his joke, Gwen looks daggers at him, making the host show a fake smile and sweat a little "*cough*, I mean, you can start now."

"Come on, Trent, push the button and get the travel tip," said Gwen. Trent automatically raised his arm and let it fall over the button, getting the travel tip. Then he remained still, staring at the space in front of him, not showing any intention of taking or reading the tip.

"Thanks, let me read it then," Gwen take the travel tip and read aloud "All in: bunny bagging, go to the marked farm and collect 10 bunnies in a sack, and deliver it to the local farmer to get to the next travel tip, there is also an albino bunny in the farm, if you catch it you can skip directly to the next challenge. Hmm capture rabbits, doesn't sound easy, but let's give it a try!" she tells Trent, jumping and raising an arm, showing a fake excitement, trying to get a reaction from him.

"No reaction? We have a tough crowd here," she said, annoyed by the lack of response coming from Trent, again she holds his hand and runs toward the farm, he walks quickly behind her as a robot.

As the travel tip stated, the farm was infested by rabbits, some white, some brown, some gray, some spotted, they were running across the farm eating and digging everywhere.

"All those lovely, fluffy, cotton-like little ones make me wanna throw up, cute overload!" says Gwen, giving a sack to hold the bunnies to her partner "Let's hunt some rabbits," she added and jumped over a group of rabbits trying to catch 1 or 2, but Trent stayed there, looking toward the ground, expressionless, the goth go back to face him.

"Ok, I know you are depressed about what happened with your album, but you cannot let it get to you. Don't think about it, focus on the race, we are already in the best 11, why don't try to win this?" Gwen looks at him frowning worried and making a sad smile.

Trent nodded and mechanically began to walk behind the rabbits. Gwen sigh, she isn't good cheering people, scaring them yes, of course, but cheering definitely no.

* * *

**Confessional: Quitting the race.**

(Gwen is folding her arms and frowning, looking at the camera, while some teams try to catch bunnies in the background, as Trent slowly walks away, dragging the sack.)

"At the beginning, I say that I didn't enter the race for the money, and is true, I enter to win my freedom from contractual obligations, and I already did it," she makes a small smile.

"So why not quit? Well, I will be lying if I say that I don't want the money, half a million dollars would be more than enough to help my family, pay my college and have some good savings," her eyes sparkle as she talks about her family, then saddened as she looks toward Trent

"But more than that, I don't want to leave before I found a way to cheer Trent up, you know all the race he always tried to motivate me and stay positive, and now it breaks my heart seeing him like that, so I will help him. I don't know how, but I'll figure something out," she said smiling, if she put a lot of thinking into it, she will surely find an answer.

* * *

"I can't find any way of cheering him, all my ideas are not going anywhere," she thought aloud, after a lot of thinking.

"Relax, dude is just going through the 7 stages," reply to her Spud, the brunette member of the Rockers, that casually hear her.

"7 stages of what?" turn Gwen out of curiosity.

"The 7 stages of sadness, my old band 'Next to vomit,' write the most wicked ballad about that," proudly replied the rocker.

"Weren't those the seven stages of heartbroken?" interrupted Gwen, raising an eyebrow.

"Same thing," answers Spud shrugging.

"Well, what are the seven stages?" Gwen asked, not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation.

Spud smile, "I'll just sing you da song, two, three, four" he closed his eyes and began singing "Heaaaaart break, stage one, tatada da, tadada da tadada" he was humming the rhythm as he was doing some air guitar.

"I am sure it is a 'wicked' song, but can't you just tell me what the stages are?" asked Gwen narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I got to do the whole song, or I won't remember it," Spud reply narrowing his eyes as well and then continued humming "tarara ta ta tui tui."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was walking behind the rabbits, too slow to catch them, he suddenly sits down in the middle of the field, with his head tilted downward and vacant gaze, not noticing that someone else was looking at him.

"Hey, Noah," said Owen, looking at the former musician, "Don't you think there is something wrong with Trent? He is not looking well," he asks in a worried tone.

"Why? Because he looks like something died inside him, or because he is so depressed that the bunnies are trying to comfort him?" replies Noah snarky.

Trent was surrounded by a lot of rabbits with worried expressions and tearing eyes, some of them were cuddling against him or licking his hands, the cool guy remained unresponsive.

"Exactly!" said Owen "He looks so sad, do you believe Gwen dumped him?" he looks at Noah frowning with sadness.

"Do I look like a couple's counselor? Also, I think they weren't back together," said Noah.

Now Trent was buried under a mountain of cuddling and licking rabbits, some of them going into his sack.

"Maybe he tried to get back together, and she rejected him," Owen tells his little buddy, "we need to help him."

"Woman, you can't live with them, but you can't live without Emma," states Noah, making a love-struck face thinking in the older of the Sisters' team. "*cough* what I mean, you can do whatever you want, but only when we have ended the challenge, I don't want to lose because you are a softie," he says with a stern gaze.

Trent stands up slowly, taking the sack now full of rabbits, and began to walk mechanically in the direction he came from, covered in earth and with an empty stare, some bunnies still licking his face from his shoulders, or on the top of his head.

"Don't worry about the challenge Noah, I have a plan to capture the rabbits," said Owen proudly, he the squat over 3 bunnies, and farts over them, the poor critters fainting from the odor.

"Hehehe, see?" presumed Owen to a disgusted Noah who was pressing his nose.

* * *

At the same time, Gwen, scowling and with her arms folded, was still hearing Spud's humming.

"When do the lyrics begin? Because this song has lyrics, right?" she asks in a serious tone.

"Lyrics? Oh no, this is the instrumental version, but the seven solos are named after the seven stages of heartbreaking."

"You mean sadness, right?" Gwen was beyond annoyed, "look, this serenade is not getting anywhere, thanks anyway, but I need to capture some rabbits," she said, walking away from him.

"No, wait," Spud tells her, "Trent now is in the first stage 'Nooooo' when he became mister angry pants, he will be on stage 2," Spud smile as he remembered the stages.

"So, making him mad could help, well I don't lose anything trying, thanks," she then goes looking for Trent, leaving Spud there waving at her, the rocker forgetting that he also needs to capture bunnies.

Gwen found Trent covered in dirt and with a bunny over his head, "what happen to you?"

Trent remains silent and gives her the sack, with more than enough bunnies.

"You did it! Let's go and get the next travel tip," Gwen takes the sack with one hand and holds Trent's hand with the other, walking fast toward the local farmer, the rabbit in Trent's head falling to the ground.

The local farmer was a blond Australian man in his 50s, with dark blond hair, sturdy build, and some wrinkles across the face, he uses brown trousers, a white shirt, a brown vest, boots and a black hat with crocodile teeth. Gwen gives him the sack full of rabbits, and he gives them their next travel tip.

Gwen began to read it "All in: Glide asunder from the Great Down Under, great another rhyme, take one of the gliders and fly away from Australia to the Chill Zone at New Zealand's Aspiring Mountain."

The goth sighs, "At least is a new form of near-death experience that we haven't tried." she missed Trent, always saying something positive, now he didn't say a word, staring blankly at the ground.

"Ok, all aboard," Gwen adds, running toward the glider while holding his hand, "You take the passenger seat, and I will pilot," she put him in the back seat, and fasten his seatbelt, then she takes the pilot seat and fastens hers.

When they were in position, the glider was hurtled into the air toward New Zealand.

* * *

Most of the travel to New Zeland was in silence, Gwen trying her best to guide the glider, and Trent not showed any emotion, just as before boarding.

"You are aware you are like a better driver than I, right?, I mean I get pretty nervous in these things, not for losing the challenge, it's more the fall from thousands of feet what really scare me," she was controlling the glider but was pretty nervous, and the problem with Trent wasn't helping at all.

The musician didn't answer her, resting in his seat, looking into the blue sky.

Gwen, at last, lost her patience "AWWWWWW! Trent listen, all that happened with your album sucks, but you can let it affect you like this, at least made an effort to aaaaaaaaah!," as she was trying to advice/scold him, Gwen lost control of the glider and began to going down, unfortunately crashing against another glider, both falling into the ground.

"Are you all right?" asks Gwen as she exits the crashed glider, Trent, who was already out of the debris, nods at the goth. Both were dirty but unscathed.

"Fine, let's investigate the glider we hit, maybe the other team needs help," both walk toward the other glider, and are surprised to find that the occupants were Owen and Noah.

"Fancy meeting, thanks for almost killing us, it's always better if it's someone you know," greet them Noah, a little rough-up by the landing.

"I'm also happy to see you and Owen are fine, Noah," Gwen replies nonchalantly. "Let's go to the Chill Zone."

"Trent man, are you okay?" Owen asks walking toward the former musician, Trent has the same blank expression that the big guy saw in Australia.

"Owen, let's go!" Noah hurried the party guy, but Owen seeing that Trent didn't answer, decided to carry him on his shoulder and take him to the Chill Zone, Gwen walked behind them and step into the carpet of completion after them.

"Noah and Owen you are sixth," Don says as they step in the carpet "Trent and Gwen you are seventh, normally I should penalize you because Trent was carried by another team, but seeing the drama you are immersed, I will let it pass," he smiled and laugh at his own joke, Gwen ignore him.

"Thanks, Owen," says Gwen to the big guy as he left Trent on the floor, the former musician also thanked him with a pat on his wide arm and walked away.

"Gwen, did something happen between you and Trent?" asks Owen, with teary eyes "because he seems so gloomy and sad. Did you break with him again?"

"What? No, we are only friends, why did you say that?" replies Gwen with her eyes wide open, "It's something more personal, and I really don't know what to do to cheer him up."

"More personal than breaking with him on international TV? I don't know Gwen, that hurts a lot," Owen told her honestly, he was not talking about the break between Gwen and Trent, but about his own experience, his girlfriend Izzy also broke with him in a reality show.

Gwen felt a stab in her heart, what was Owen problem? Why did he think that this is her fault? And why to bring up when she and Trent broke up, then wasn't her fault either, she didn't do anything wrong.

Noah sigh and went to buy some coffee, Owen's heart was at least as big as his stomach, so he could not leave a friend in need, Noah let the goth and the party guy at least have some time to talk. At the coffee machine he heard the news, the stage was a double elimination round, the Stepbrothers, and the Rockers were out, he didn't know any of those teams, but fewer opponents were good news for him and Owen… and Emma.

Meanwhile, Owen and Gwen were still talking.

"Ok Owen, listen, Trent problem is not my fault!" she tried to relax, feeling her veins pulsing on her temple "with the phone call we won in the last challenge, he called his manager, I don't have all the details of their conversation, but they cancel his debut album and the record deal was terminated."

"That sounds terrible," said Owen biting his lower lip, "we need to cheer him up, did you tried to buy him his favorite food?"

Gwen's anger began to subdue as she began to feel some gratitude toward the party guy, he seemed truly worried about her teammate "Don't worry Owen, is our team problem and I will find a way to help Trent," she then hugs him, something unusual in her "Thanks, you help me a lot."

"Hehehe, you are welcome," lied Owen with a fake smile, feeling guilty for not being of help. The first Total Drama winner and the first runner-up parted each one going their way.

* * *

Gwen bought some hamburgers and a soda for Trent, she takes them to his room, but he was already sleeping, so she leaves them in the fridge with a note, and then went to her own room.

Gwen tried to understand him, he just lost his dream, his goal, so she didn't know what to do to cheer him, she doesn't have experience helping others with his emotional problems, after all, she became a loner by own decision, didn't wanting to follow stupid trends imposed by others, but that also means she didn't have experience cheering friends because she has few of them.

But there was something more in her head, something she didn't want to think about until she can help Trent, and it was Owen's words, Gwen didn't understand why she got so angry, probably because he talks about the time she and Trent broke up, and make it look as if it was her fault. Owen was wrong, it was nobody's fault, but for some reason, when he blamed her, it made her blood boil.

The goth couldn't sleep, so she took her sketchbook and tried to draw something, but she had artist block, after scribbling for a while, Gwen rests in her bed thinking about Trent and Owen until finally, she falls asleep.

Unknown to her, she was not the only one worried about the former musician, Owen couldn't come with anything to help Trent, and Noah makes clear that he didn't want to 'meddle in others affairs.' Owen thinks, and thinks, and thinks, suddenly he found an answer, not for Trent problem, but for his own, if Noah doesn't want to help, he only needed to ask someone who wants! And he had the right person for the job.

* * *

**At last, we depart Australia, but there is so much Drama in the Drama Team, could Gwen find a solution before they are eliminated?**

**This episode had some parallelism with the original, but Trent and Devin's problems are quite different, and also Gwen and Carrie are entirely different characters. Even then, I like how it went. **

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Maori or Less

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, chapter 15 released, that means I have been publishing this story for 3 months, I hope you have been enjoying the travel.**

**Thanks as usual for your reviews, one of my favorite parts of writing is to answer your reviews, talking about that. **

** M: Yep, I use Devin's plot as inspiration, but I know heartbreak and what happened with Trent album is not the same, but I enjoyed writing sad Trent. **

**About injuries remember Trent is a pain magnet, in Total Drama he suffered a lot of hits, so is part of his character ;D, and like you, I hope that doesn't put them out of the competition.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Maori or Less**

Last time on the Ridonculous race our bunny hunting bonanza saw the Ice Dancers bag, bully and backbite their way into first place, Drama Team drama continues with a zombie Trent that don't show emotions and a non-zombie Gwen that show too many emotions.

But the worst crash and burn belonged to the Step Brothers and the Rockers, both teams lost in our nasty, hehe and by nasty, I mean fantastic double elimination. With only nine teams remaining things are heating up who's about to get burned? Time to find out this is the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and our teams are in the way to start the new stage. Gwen and Trent are already waiting to start, being the 7th place of the remaining 9 teams, things don't look fine for them.

"Trent, are you all right?" Gwen asks, he was still depressed, but at least he ate his breakfast.

The cool guy was as yesterday, the corners of his mouth down-turned, empty eyes and staring at the floor, with a blank expression.

As they started, Gwen held Trent's hand and began to run toward the Don Box, they were in the bottom three, so she needed to double her efforts if she wants them to stay in the race.

Gwen pushed the button atop the machine and reads the travel tip "Go Go on the loco: You must climb the steep path to the train station, then take a historic ride through New Zealand's lush mountains to Decision Junction where your next tip is waiting."

She looks up, seeing the train station, where the first train was already departing. "This looks promising," she mumbled in a snarky tone.

She took Trent by the hand and began running, the road is steep so she can't run fast and pull the depressed former musician, the other teams take advantage of this and start passing them, in a moment they were the last team in the race and candidates to the next elimination.

When Gwen heard the second train departing, she decides to change their strategy, "Trent we need to improve our game or New Zealand will be our last stage," she then walks behind him and pushes him as fast as she could in the steep path, it was hard, so she put more and more strength into pushing him across the steep path until they crash into something with a loud CLANG.

They were at the train station, stopped by one of the metal columns in the platform, with Trent's face firmly against the metal beam. The former musician walks away from it with his face red by the hit.

"Sorry, Trent, are you alright?" asks Gwen. He makes a thumb up and begins to walk mechanically toward the third train, entering in the second car, Gwen just behind after him.

* * *

In the train car, Trent and Gwen were in the company of the Police Cadets, in the third car were The Sisters and the Reality TV Pros. Sanders, the younger of the cadets, seems concerned in contrast to MacArthur, the bulkiest, who seems relaxed.

"Is he all right?" asks Sanders to Gwen. "He seems pretty down."

Gwen didn't want to talk about it with some strangers, so she played safe "he is all right, just a little tired."

"He doesn't look just a little-" Sanders didn't finish the sentence, her eyes widen as she yells, "MacArthur, what are you doing!?"

The older of the Cadets was poking Trent's face, laughing as he didn't react "Hehehe look, it's like he is sleeping with the eyes open."

Gwen gaze daggers upon MacArthur, slowly stands up, taking Trent by the hand and walking with him toward the other side of the car while saying a cold, "Excuse us."

Sanders makes a disapproving gaze toward her partner.

"What?" asks MacArthur, "It was funnier than it looked."

Gwen sits in facing Trent, across the table, she was quite angry with MacArthur, but decide to ignore her instead of making a scene, she now wanted to relax a little, but as soon as she sits in her new place, the door in the car side opens.

"Hello guys," says Owen, walking inside the car with Kitty.

"Sorry we are late Gwen, Trent, we had to resolve some issues with my sister, but everything is ok now," said the younger of the sisters, as she sits next to Trent.

Gwen was not sure what she was talking about, and looks at the Asian girl raising an eyebrow, wanting to ask her what does she mean, but soon the goth understood what was all about.

"Man, I brought you some tandoori chicken wrap, they are like tacos, but from India, they are delicious, sorry because I was hungry and ate 3 of them, hehe," Owen sits beside Gwen, he was a little flustered and put in front of Trent a plate with 2 chicken wraps, Trent looks at them with his empty eyes and nodded.

"Trent, Owen told me what happened with your manager," says Kitty with her usual positive tone, "but don't worry, I am sure there are lots of record labels that would kill to get you, you will be fine."

Gwen notices something on Trent, he reacted to those words, his eyes brighten a little. In that instant she feels like a fool, she was so fixated in cheer him up before talking about his problems, that didn't think in talking about the problem before cheering him up, the goth couldn't see the forest for the trees, but now Gwen knew what she must do.

"Yeah, Trent," Gwen added now full of confidence "and we can also win the race so you can self-release your debut album," she takes his hand over the table "nothing is over."

"Gwen is right, it's like a buffet, if you win the race you can eat all the albums you want!" Owen tried to tell an analogy with food, failing miserably, "but if you lose and we win, don't worry, I will pay for your buffet."

Trent's lips tremble a little, and then he speaks in a soft, cracking voice, sounding as if it took all his strength only to say those words, "do you truly believe my music is good enough?" more than a question, it sounded like a plea.

"Of course, it is, your music is wonderful, and this is coming for your very first fan," Gwen smiled and held his hand tighter.

"What are you talking about?" asks Kitty taking an on-ear headphone out of her pocket, and putting it on his ear "Of course you are good, just hear this," she then put one of his songs with the Drama Brothers 'Let it be awesome' one of his best guitar solos.

"Of course, your music is awesome, man," added Owen with enthusiasm "I have all your albums and not just for Justin," he says smiling.

Tears begin flowing from Trent's eyes. He ignores the tears and with a simple smile, says, "Thanks, words cannot express how grateful I am to all of you."

Kitty hugs him by the shoulders, and Gwen takes his hand with both of her hands, as Owen says nervous, "Sorry, Trent, did we say something bad?"

"No, Owen, you said what I need to hear," Trent said smiling and crying at the same time, "and sorry I make you worried, especially you Gwen."

"And you should be sorry, you know how stressful it was to watch over you the last challenges? I hope you at least carry me all the way in this one," she nags joking, the four of them laugh at the tongue-in-cheek answer.

They talk for some time, joking and talking about themselves, Kitty wants to know stories about the Drama brothers and Total Drama, and Trent and Gwen wanted to hear about Kitty and what happened between Emma and Noah. Owen knowing of the two subjects talks all the time.

"Well, Owen, we need to go back before Emma starts talking about the wedding reception," says Kitty to the party guy.

"See you after the challenge," says Owen waving as he and Kitty walked to the other car.

Gwen was happy because Trent has recovered, but also angry for all that happened, so she didn't know what to say when they were alone, but Trent breaks the silence.

"I was a fool, Gwen, you are right, this is not over, let's win the race," he made a simple and honest smile, this was just enough to dissipate any worry still on the goth's mind.

* * *

The train arrives at Decision junction, the four teams inside it go down as fast as they could, the race to not be last had begun.

Trent is the first to reach the Don Box and press the button, reading the travel tip "Either/Or jump down or jump around your team must either bungee jump down off the Kawarau bridge and catch a local Bowery fish with your bare hands or jump around to perform a traditional Maori haka, a warrior's challenge dance designed to terrify anyone subjected to watching it once, your team successfully complete this either-or it's a footrace to today's Chill Zone. Which one do you want to do?".

"Jump around," says Gwen narrowing her eyes, "the last time I did a bungee jump was in Australia, catching a cactus and believe me, it didn't end well."

"Ok, jump around it is, let's go to the dancing area, smartass," says Trent, before winking and running with her.

The dancing area was a stage where the two local judges where evaluating the challenges, they were both men with a strong build, one was of darker complexion, black hair and tattooed in traditional Maori ta moko, the other one was of fairer skin, red hair, and a soul patch beard, both wear the national rugby uniform.

Gwen and Trent began to dance, at first, they couldn't do it right, but as they practice, they get better at it, but not enough.

"We lack something," says Gwen with a slight frown, Trent was also thinking, rubbing his chin.

Trent then takes off his shirt "I have an idea, why not try to get angry? let's dance convinced we want to terrorize the judges."

The goth smile, she really missed Trent antics, "It sounds good, but why did you take off your shirt?"

"Mindset, I think I could dance better without it," then both take their positions.

They start clapping on their hips, and moving their arms in rhythm, screaming "Uh" and "Ha" as the judges teach them, Gwen was glaring, with the mouth straight, and her gaze stern and sharp as if she could kill with it. Trent's expression was scarier, his eyes bulging, his face red and baring his teeth clenched, he also claps on his bare chest, which makes the sound stronger and fiercer than hitting the shirt. The judges smile and give them the approval to end the challenge.

Suddenly Trent carries Gwen over his shoulder and starts running to the Chill Zone, the surprised goth began to yell at him.

"What the heck are you doing?" She said in a mix of surprise and annoyment, "Put me down this instant Trent!" she blushed as other teams watch them.

"It's part of my apology, you ask me to carry you during the challenge, and I am carrying you," he said while smiling.

"I didn't mean literally, I mean as you win the challenge while I sleep or something like that," she says, as they get close to the Chill Zone, the challenge turned in a foot race between them, the Police Cadets and the Goths.

Don was already waiting on the carpet of completion, and announce the finish order, "Trent and Gwen, you are second, lady cops welcome to third, Goths you are forth," they won the foot race, but as the teams arrive a familiar (and unpleasant) French accent welcomes them.

"Yoo-hoo, sweaty people," greets Josee in a melodic and arrogant voice "we were wondering when you'd arrive. We have been waiting for hours," the Canadian ice-skating team was relaxing on two lounge chairs while enjoying some drinks.

Trent put Gwen on the floor, she was still flustered for all that happened, but that wasn't enough to ignore the Ice Dancers provocation.

"Don't mind them, Trent, it's so rare they win first place in anything that they need to show off when they do," she says in a low voice, but high enough to be 'overheard' by them, Josee and Jacques look daggers at them from their chairs.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Angry Haka dance**

(Trent is sitting on the left side, his arms resting on his knees and with a small smile in his face, at his side is Gwen folding her arms as usual and a serious expression.)

"Gwen you were amazing in the dance, what did you think that make you that angry?" asks Trent, leaning his body toward her.

"Easy Trent, instead of imagining the judges as vegetables, I imagine them as Chris McLean, so I was not angry, I only hate them," she then asks, "and you, what did you think to get mad like that? I was afraid that you will punch them or something," she makes wide eyes and smiles a little, throwing a gaze full of curiosity at him.

"Hehehe, what a coincidence, I also imagine them as someone else, but instead of Chris, I imagine Phil, my ex-manager," Trent straighten up in his chair, a shadow obscuring his eyes "I will never forgive him, I don't wish him any harm, but I am sure karma will catch him someday, and it will not be pretty," Gwen chuckled, not perturbed by the display of negative energy coming from the now again musician.

"Now that Trent has come back, we have a real chance to win this!" she then looks at the camera with a smile and half-closed eyes.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Chance of winning**

(Jacques is sitting in the left side, smiling and resting his arms at the side of his body, Josee is in the right side, facing him, with her arms in the same position)

"That Drama Team has no chance of winning this," says Josee, waving her hand back and forth, smiling.

"We have added them to our enemies list," replies Jacques, and then he whistles, "this list is getting loooong."

* * *

Gwen and Trent go to the resting area, talking about today's challenge, Trent still a little awkward about his breakdown, when Owen enters carrying Noah, the little buddy eyes were wide and empty, he was frowning with sadness and his lower lip quivering.

"Owen, what happened?" asks Trent, worried.

"Yes, he looks like something died inside him," added Gwen.

"His girlfriend broke up with him." says Owen with sadness in his voice, "I never saw him like this before."

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry," Trent hugs him, he really wasn't that close to Noah, but he knew how hard is a breakup.

"Wait a minute, his girlfriend was Kitty's sister, right? Doesn't they start dating like 3 days ago?" asks Gwen incredulously, seeing Noah so depressed over a short relation like that.

"Yes, I try to help him move on, but he is so depressed and sad, I don't know what to do," replies Owen, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry, man, Noah you need to eat something, at first it's hard, but before you realize it you will be fine," says Trent walking with him toward a cafe in the rest zone.

"How long he has been like this?" asked Gwen, trying to be as worried as them.

"Since Emma broke with him," muttered Owen with a broken voice and sobbing "about 20 minutes ago," he then burst into tears.

"Oh, come on, 20 minutes?" Gwen was annoyed but went with them anyway.

They pass the next hours trying to comfort Noah, but he was depressed all the dinner, Trent and Owen talk to him and bring him food. Gwen also tries to cheer him, she was still surprised by all the situation, Noah looked like a dead man for a girl he dated for 3 days.

Then they parted ways, the 4 of them went to their rooms, Gwen enter hers and took her sketchbook, she was happy because Trent was better, but she still couldn't draw anything, something was stuck on her hearth, probably the stress of the day, so she decided to go to bed and lay some time before falling asleep, the goth still had an artist block, but at least tonight she will have a full night of good sleep.

* * *

**New Zeland is over and Trent's back, and with him the chance to win the race.**

**As I was writing this chapter, I decided to drop Devin's plot, it didn't work with Trent as his personality and Devin's are different, so the story took a different direction, I hope you liked it.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers.**

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it,**


	16. Little Bull on the Praire

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, chapter 16 released, As always I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**As usual, thanks for reading the chapter, also if you like to write a review, I will answer it in the next chapter. Talking about that.**

** M: Yes, it was a hard decision, about making Trent go through all the stages or not, and I decide not to, it was not the same for him that it was for Devin, and I wanted to write some things differently. I hope it didn't disappoint anyone.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Little Bull on the Praire.**

Last time on the Ridonculous race New Zealand took many of our remaining teams on a rollercoaster ride of highs and lows, Dwayne tried to impress his son with a tattoo, cool, but that's for girls only. Noah and Emma hit a roadblock when she put the brakes on their romance, ouch!

But Trent, thanks to the cheesy power of friendship, recovered from his own personal drama bringing the Drama Team up from the bottom three to second place. Someone's bound to be going home tonight, but who? I can't wait to find out on this episode of The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday's Chill Zone is today Starting Zone, Trent and Gwen are already waiting in the 2nd place of the queue, behind the Ice Dancers, but the thoughts of the team are not in the team ahead of them, but on the team in the last place.

"Noah still looks so depressed. I wish we could do something for him," said Trent gazing at him with sadness, "did you ever saw someone so sad?"

"Actually yes, a musician friend of mine who I used to team up in a race for a million dollars was like that not long ago," she answers in a snarky tone, looking into his eyes.

"I was that bad?" says Trent averting her eyes.

"Actually, you were much worse," she replies nonchalantly, looking at him with her half-closed eyes.

Trent looks at Noah, despondent and being carried by Owen in one arm, and turns his face toward Gwen "I am really sorry about what happened and thanks for taking care of me during that time," he joins his hands and bows a little to remark his gratitude.

Gwen's eyes went wide and blushed before she also apologizes, "it was only a joke, please Trent don't thank me like that, I didn't do anything special, we are friends after all," she chuckles and smiles nervously.

The stage starts, and the Drama Team takes their travel tip after the Ice Dancers, "Go to Head Smashed in Buffalo Jump, taking a flight to Lethbridge airport in Canada, then drive one of the trucks in the airport to the marked location. It looks like we are going back home."

"_O Canada, our home_…" began singing Trent. Gwen smiles and punches him lightly, as both go to take a taxi.

* * *

**Taxi confessional: A friend in need**

(Trent is seated in the left side of the taxi with his arms resting at his sides, while Gwen is sitting in the right side with her arms folded)

"When we get in the plane, we need to cheer Noah. Emma was his first girlfriend, so it's pretty hard," says Trent with a concerned look on his face.

"Trent, maybe I will sound a little cold-hearted but, are you even Noah's friend? I mean, yes, we were in the same team in the past, but he was very snobbish, and you never see each other again in the later seasons. You don't have to go out of your way to help him," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"We are not that close, but all men are brothers when you are heartbroken," he said putting a hand in his heart and looking upward "also it's not only for him, it's also for Owen," he adds that last part smiling and putting his hands on his knees.

"Ok, if it is for Owen," answers Gwen with a small smile, "but are you sure we will be on the same flight?"

"Of course we will," replies the musician "We have been together in our last flights, this time will not be different," he smiled confidently, folding his arms.

* * *

"And of course, Noah misses the plane and gets in the next one, how is that possible?" says Trent disappointed, he and Gwen are already on the first flight to Lethbridge.

"Only because you jinxed it," replies Gwen nonchalantly, looking for something to watch at her seat's personal TV.

"Wait, do you believe that?" Trent asks, narrowing his eyes.

"The universe is a zero-sum game, so if you use your energy to desire something to happen, the universe pushes a little to the other side, it's like karma," she said confidently.

Trent's eyes widen, he opens his mouth to say something but decides to don't pursue the matter.

* * *

As they arrive at Lethbridge Airport, the teams began to get on their trucks, and the race to Head Smash Buffalo Jump begins. For our team, Trent takes the wheel and Gwen is the navigator.

"Wanna drive this one?" asks Trent before starting the engine.

"No, I only have a learner permit, and I don't like driving that much," she answers, crossing her arms over her chest.

Trent turns on the engine and quickly speeds up to catch with the first teams, "you don't like driving?" he asks, looking at the road with a surprised expression, "I thought everyone love driving."

"It's not like I hate it, it's only that I get nervous. Also, my obnoxious brother says that I drive like an old grandma," she frowns, folds her arms, and leans in her seat.

"Now I really want to see you driving," Trent chuckles as Gwen gives him a light punch in the arm.

* * *

The race to Buffalo Jump is a close one, The Drama Team arrives first in a tie with the Surfer Dudes, leaving behind the Goths and the Haters.

"Where are the Police Cadets and the Silver Dancers?" asks Gwen aloud as they get out of the pickup.

"They were abducted by aliens," answers Brody, after a moment, the surfer looks toward the sky and yells, "thanks, aliens."

Trent and Gwen only look to each other astounded and keep quiet until the Surfer Dudes take their travel ticket from the Don Box, which is in front of a restaurant. Then they also took their tip.

"All in: tip your hat, split your jeans and eat like a cowboy," reads Gwen aloud "By all means working together teammates must eat an entire pot of pork and beans, at the bottom of the pot you'll find your next travel tip, I really hate food challenges."

"Don't be so negative, Gwen," comments Trent, "It's only pork and beans. How bad could it be?."

* * *

The challenge is inside the restaurant, they enter and take a seat, the waitress puts on the table a huge soup pot full of pork and beans, Trent and Gwen's eyes widen, then she looked at him narrowing her eyes.

Trent does a small smile and rubs his neck, "I jinxed us, right?" Gwen nodded.

"I'm sorry," he replies.

They start eating, the challenge was not only finishing all the pot but also a race to finish it fast. Gwen and Trent take spoon after spoon of the stew, as quickly as they could, dirtying their faces with the beans, but none of them was a strong eater.

When they have eaten half of the pot, they heard Geoff tell "Done!" at the same time Brody let out a big burp, the Surfer Dudes had already finished the challenge.

"We are too slow," says Gwen, irritated for the grease around her mouth "we need to think someway to eat faster, or we will lose."

"I have an idea," says Trent, taking off his belt, "quickly tie my hands to the back of the chair."

Gwen looked at him confused, "Are you sure? I hope your idea doesn't involve you striping."

"Don't joke and hurry up," Gwen tied his hand behind him and to the chair, as he continues explaining his plan, "now you need to force feed me the rest of the pot."

"Are you crazy?" says Gwen raising her voice, "This sounds like some kind of torture."

"Don't worry, when I was a child, my parents used to do this to feed me broccoli, so it's fine. And remember, no matter how much I scream or beg, you have to continue feeding me the beans," Trent looked at her full of determination.

"After hearing that it sounds even more like torture and also I want to punch your parents," says Gwen scowling.

"Stop worrying and do it," said Trent wanting to end this before his resolve falter.

Gwen sighs, she then took Trent's spoon and began to quickly put the pork and beans forcefully in his mouth.

"Wait, Gwen, it was a bad idea after all, *chomp*," Trent begs as she gives him another spoonful.

"Gwen, please wait, you can't do this anymore, it's so cruel *much*," the musician tries in vain to discourage her.

"Kill me, just kill me *gulp*," Trent raises his voice, looking at her with teary eyes as she gives him another spoonful.

"Done, and this is the last time we ever do this," says Gwen in an upset tone, with misty eyes and full of anguish, "next time we come with a different plan, or we lose," she adds as she takes out the next travel tip from the bottom of the pot, and untie the musician, Trent nods in agreement.

"Random Botch or Watch: This ride is no bull: whoever isn't holding the tip has to ride the mechanical bull, riders have to stay on the bull for eight full seconds, once you complete the task, leave thru the exit door and follow the mountain path to the Chill Zone," she lifts up her eyes and looks at Trent, worried, "can you do it?" she asks him.

"Don't worry *burp* I can do it," he says looking nauseated for a moment before recovering composure, just at that moment, the mechanical bull throw Brody painfully toward a wall.

"I will go and die up there," he adds while walking toward the mechanical bull, taking off his shirt.

"Trent, why are you removing your shirt now?" asks Gwen, starting to think that Trent doesn't like to wear shirts at all.

"This time is part of my plan," he says, quite confident.

Trent ride the mechanical bull after the Surfer Dudes wins the challenge, he put the security helmet, and instead of grabbing the handle, he put his shirt across the machine neck, and hugged with all his strength, while grappling the body with his legs, the violent movement of the bull weakens his grasp, but he endures 9 seconds.

"Whoa!, you did it," exclaim excited Gwen (well, as excited as she can be), but Trent didn't hear her, as soon as he goes down form the bull, his face turned green, and he ran out of the building to throws up, after all, he has a weak stomach and riding the mechanical bull was like a roller coaster.

Gwen go after him, and when Trent felt better, they run in the mountain path to the Chill Zone, closely followed by the Haters, both teams began a fierce race to the end of the path, passing the Goths.

Trent and Gwen go ahead, then Ryan and Stephanie overtake them, and then the Drama Team recover the lead again, it was a battle for the second place, as the Surfer Dudes already won first.

Don was waiting at the other side of the completion carpet, announcing

the winner when both teams step reach it, "Ryan, Stephanie, you are in second place, Trent, Gwen, you are third."

"Yeah! in your face third place!" yells Stephanie celebrating their team 2nd place. Gwen then looked an icy stare at her, who added, "Ah, no offense," then she and Ryan go into the Chill Zone.

"Well, not bad considering that food challenges are our weakness," says Gwen with a smirk "do you want to go and relax a little?"

"Go ahead, I will wait for Noah, I am still worried about him," replies Trent with a worried look on his face.

* * *

The teams arrive one after another, 4th the Goths (who stay a little alongside Gwen, our goth greeting and talking to them, Trent don't understand why she even tries if they never reply,) Police Cadets in 5th, Ice Dancers in 6th and Sisters in 7th. If Noah and Owen don't come next, they could be eliminated from the race.

"Hello, Trent, Gwen," greets Kitty, "this is my older sister Emma." The Drama Team knows her by sight, but never actually talked to her, Emma was facing distressed to the mountain path.

"Is she all right?" asks Trent.

"Yes, she is worried about Noah," answers Kitty, at this moment Gwen decides she didn't care anymore, the three-day girlfriend who broke with him yesterday was worried about him, come on this is worse than a love comedy.

Then Owen came into sight, dragging Noah by one leg toward the Chill Zone, as soon as they enter Don announce their placement, "sort of congratulations," he said, "Reality TV Pros you are in eight." As soon as he ended Owen collapse tired for running all the way pulling his little buddy.

Emma walks fast toward Noah, and crouch at his side, he was despondent with empty eyes and a blank expression.

"Noah, I am so sorry I broke you," she says, with her hand in her chest, "I didn't mean to, I still really like you, and want us to be together."

The light returns to Noah's eyes as he gasped.

"You- You do?" he replies with a trembling voice full of hope.

"Just I can't do the romance thing until the race is over," she says, biting her lower lip, and adds with a more gentle expression, "but after I win, you and I are so on," she takes his head in her hands.

Kitty and Trent were happy for them and smiled as the couple gets back together, Gwen was also kind of happy, after all the 3 days couple reconciles after less than 24 hours, what a love story.

"Great, so when one of us wins-" tells Noah, but suddenly, she drops his head and interrupts him.

"Are you not listening, when MY team wins," Emma stands up and goes away with Kitty, the little sister waving goodbye to Trent and Gwen.

* * *

**Group confessional: Love story**

(Trent is again at the left side with teary eyes and a little flustered, Gwen is at his side frowning, folding her arms.)

"I am so happy for Noah, there is nothing like a happy ending for a love story," he tells, smiling, touched by Noah and Emma patch up.

"Well, yeah, but she said they will come back if she wins, that means if she loses, they stay apart, right? That's doesn't sound so romantic," she says, raising an eyebrow and touching her chin.

"It's a love that endures the adversity, they will become stronger, it's so beautiful. I think this inspires me to finish that song I began writing in Zimbabwe, a romantic ballad about a love that burns in the flames of the competition," Trent tells pretty excitedly by this new song.

"Sometimes, I think nobody hears me. It's like I am invisible or something," Gwen says looking down and holding her head with both hands.

* * *

The last team arrives and is eliminated, they were Dwayne and Junior, as all the eliminated teams, they have to go without entering the Chill Zone, but Gwen could at least say farewell to her young friend.

"You did great, I am sure you will grow to be a cool man," says Gwen as she hugs the blonde boy.

"Thanks, Gwen, just wait in some years I will be better than Trent," he says proudly, before going away with his father.

"I am sure you will," she replies, smiling.

The Drama Team expend the end of the day relaxing and talking, Trent wanted to be with Owen and Noah, and all they spoke about was Noah relationship with Emma, Gwen tired of this subject, decides to go her own way and relax along Ennui and Crimson, they introduced her their new partner, Loki, a black bunny, sign of destruction and mayhem, that they adopted in Australia.

Trent parts with Noah and Owen after dinner. Once in his room, he finishes his new song idea, 'Race romance' was the provisional name. The musician then decides to relax a little, since recovering from his shock about the debut album, he was not the same, something bothered him, but he chooses not thinking about it right now because it would ruin this day with negative feelings, he goes to sleep happy for Noah and Emma, and rests before the next round.

* * *

**Alberta is over and Noah and Emma have patched up, it seems that right now all is going well to our team and their friends.**

**This episode was fun because the challenges were normal, so normal I had to imagine how Gwen and Trent would tackle it, in the original Devin and Carrie do all the work in a very straightforward way, and Devin was depressed, so I wanted to avoid that route, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	17. Lord of the Ring Toss

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Greeting Ladies and Gentlemen, chapter 17 released, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**Thanks for reading, as always that what makes me continue writing, if you want to motivate me more, mark the story as a favorite or write a review, I will answer them all in the next chapter, **

** M: When I was still planning to write this fanfic, the force-feeding in Alberta was one of my first ideas, I'm glad you like it, that you watched Brunch of Disgustingness the same day was only a happy coincidence :D**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Lord of the Ring Toss**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race our teams were full of beans, who knew so many people hated beans, Emma told Noah they could get back together once the race was over.

Total bull, is what happened next, Dwayne and Junior really connected, and then caught several connecting flights home after being eliminated.

Only eight teams remain, so things are bound to get fierce starting right now on the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the teams are waiting to start the race in the order they finished yesterday, Gwen and Trent are coming from the 3rd place in the queue.

"After seeing Junior being eliminated, Trent, it hit me, we are now less than half of the teams that started the race, the competition will be harder for now on, we need to improve our game," says Gwen looking at the musician.

"Don't worry, Gwen, yesterday challenge was a bad match for us," says Trent smiling, with a more natural expression than yesterday, "we can beat anything they throw at us, even food challenges, so don't worry, believe in yourself."

Gwen playfully hit Trent's arm. "What with the motivational speech?" She smirks. "If that music business doesn't work, you can always turn into a politician or a speechmaker."

"Please don't jinx me," replies Trent with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't believe in jinxes," Gwen stare at him, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't, but it's better to be on the safe side," he answers, looking toward the sky and scratching his cheek.

While they talk, Don signals the beginning of the stage, and all teams start to advance and take their travel tips from the Don Box.

"You must fly to the arctic circle using a Cessna, two teams per plane, once there you will find the next travel tip, Brrr! Sounds cold!" says Gwen, smirking. "I hope at least they will give us jackets, not like in other shows."

"Smartass," replies Trent remembering the reference, "I hope they put us with a friendly team."

But Trent was right and wrong at the same time, the team they would be sharing the aircraft was the Goths.

* * *

**Group confessional: Goths**

(Trent is sitting on the left side, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes. Gwen is sitting on the right side, smirking with her hands resting on her legs.)

"After all that happened in the last days, we forgot about forming alliances, Owen and Kitty's team are already a de facto alliance, maybe we should talk with the Goths and work together," says Gwen with half-closed eyes, leaning toward Trent.

"I'm not sure," replies Trent, "they don't seem reliable, and honestly, I can't figure what is on their minds most of the time."

"What are you saying," complains Gwen in a higher voice, looking at him in disbelief, "yes Ennui sometimes it's a little too expressive and naive, but he is still trustworthy, and Crimson is so funny and sarcastic, I think we would be a great alliance."

She ponders for a moment as if forgetting something, then adds "Ah! Also, Loki it's the coolest bunny I ever meet, and bunnies are not exactly my favorite animals."

"Sorry, Gwen, I'm not sure. Let's talk with them a little before making a decision," said Trent frowning, "and their bunny must be the first time a small mammal gives me the chills."

"His name is Loki, and that's only because you never went to the forest during a blue harvest moon," answers Gwen with a smirk.

* * *

**Group confessional: The Drama Team.**

(At the right side is Ennui sitting with his usual serious expression and his arms resting at his side, sitting on his legs it's Loki, the Goth bunny, frowning, at the left side is Crimson sitting, also with a serious expression and her arms resting at her sides).

"You were so friendly with Gwen's team," said Crimson in her low voice "you practically smiled at them."

"They are survivors, like us," replies Ennui with his deep and calm voice, "I felt a kinship."

"Do we try to form an alliance?" asks Crimson in the same monotone voice.

"Maybe, I don't know, Gwen is fine, but her friend it's so…" Ennui stops for a moment, "normal, normal people scare me."

"Don't get nervous, we can decide later," tell Crimson nodding.

* * *

The travel on the Cessna is a quiet one, Gwen speaks almost all the time, with Crimson and Ennui answering in short sentences, so Trent tries to join the conversation.

"So what kind of music do you like to hear?" asked Trent trying to break the ice.

"Goth Rock and metal," answer Ennui in his usual bored tone.

"Oh, I also like to hear rock, pop-rock, but also love to listen to blues and jazz, My favorites must be Maroon-5 and Jeff Healey, do you like some groups in particular?" asked Trent smiling, music always joined the people.

"European metal," said Ennui.

"And European Goth Rock," said Crimson in the same tone.

"Ok, but some songs in particular, or bands you prefer?" said Trent, trying to let them talk about their preferences.

"Kukl, HAM, or For my pain," said Ennui.

"Oh, Kukl was the first group of Björk, I have never heard any song from them, can you tell me your favorites?" said Trent, getting tired of the short answers.

"C'mon Trent, let the music interrogation for later," said Gwen, looking at the Goths.

Trent decides to leave it at that. He tries again to establish a conversation with them but their answers were always short and he made almost all the talking.

* * *

The Cessna arrive at an airbase in the arctic circle, the teams go down the plane, both now wearing black thermal bodysuits under their clothes, with thermal mittens and snow boots. The three goths also had black earmuffs, while Trent uses a black winter cap.

"Why am I also dressed in black thermal clothing," asks Trent, seeing that except for them, all the teams were dressed in white thermal clothes.

"I didn't know you hated black," answers Gwen smirking "don't worry, it looks good on you," she said, and then walks toward the Don Box.

"I don't… It was…" Trent is flustered and confused by the answer, "forget what I said," He then sighs, recognizing his defeat.

Gwen rolls her eyes when she sees the Don box dressed in red clothes, pushes the button at the top of the machine and reads the next Travel Tip "Botch or Watch: Living Ring toss: Whoever not rode the bull in Alberta must find a ring somewhere hidden in the snow and successfully toss it on to the tusks of a narwhal, once you finish ride one of these snowmobiles east until you find the next Don box, Ok it's my turn," the goth says, flexing an arm.

Gwen looks pretty confident, as a painter she had an eye for the fine details, so in a moment, she distinguished which piles of snow contain rings, in a second she had a golden ring in her hand.

"Way to go, Gwen," Trent cheered, "Now toss it into the narwhal."

The narwhal is a medium-sized whale (their body can range from 4 to 5.5 meters) the male has a large tusk that projects from the upper jaw, reaching a length of about 1.5 to 3.1 meters, this tusk is in where the teams must toss the ring, and the reason they are called unicorn whale.

Some narwhals were playing in the water, surfacing with the horn upward and after moments going back under the surface. Gwen waits for a moment and just as one of the whales show its head, she throws the ring than flies directly toward the narwhal, passing it and hitting the water.

"Darn it," exclaim the goth in frustration.

"Don't mind, you almost got it," shouts Trent trying to comfort her.

Gwen quickly finds another ring, toss it, and fail, "Third time is the charm," said Trent.

Gwen faster than before finds another ring, toss it, and fail, "don't worry," Trent encourages her.

The cycle of finds, toss, fail, cheer, repeat, find, toss, fail, cheer repeat, continue some more times, she was the quickest to find the rings, but her aim was not the best, especially in narwhal horns.

The other teams began to end the challenge and take the snowmobile to the next Don Box, they were still stuck, but she was not the only one that cannot do it, Geoff, of the Surfers Dudes, was also failing all his tosses, and like Gwen, he seemed pretty anxious.

"You can do it, Gwen," repeat Trent one more time.

"Trent, please stop, if you say one more positive message, I will toss the next ring to your head," Gwen threatens the musician, desperate after uncountable ring tosses.

"Keep calm, try collecting many rings and toss them one after another," tells Trent ignoring what Gwen said.

"AAAAAWWWW!", scream Gwen in frustration, with an angry expression, she looks and finds a dozen of rings, take all of them to the coast and began to toss them one after another, failing, failing, failing, just as she is throwing the eight ring and fails, she sees a Narwhal emerging in the perfect spot.

She bit her lower lip, take the ninth ring and throw it, just as it flies, another ring connects in the tusk of her narwhal. Fortunately, her own ring also falls directly on the whale's tusk, successfully ending the challenge.

Geoff looks at Gwen, both just ended the challenge in the same narwhal, and hugs her excited, all the frustration of the event evaporating from inside them. Gwen also hugs Geoff and jump some seconds happily, before realizing they were still on the race.

"I knew you could do it," says Trent taking the handlebars of the snowmobile.

"Thanks, Trent, and sorry for yelling, you were only trying to help," Gwen replies, sitting behind and hugging him, he only nods accepting her apology, and then starts the snowmobile, speeding up toward the east, they leave behind Geoff and Brody and after a while, find the next Don box.

* * *

As they leave the snowmobile, Gwen quickly run toward the Don Box and take the next travel tip "All-in: Home freeze home: You need to work together to saw blocks of snow and assemble them into an igloo, once you get a thumbs up from the local judge it's a foot race due east until you reach the Chill Zone. Ok, do you have any idea of how to make an Igloo?"

"No, only that they are dome-shaped, but the other teams don't seem to know either," Trent says, seeing that the Goths and the Ice Dancers weren't doing a quick work building their Igloos.

Trent and Gwen began cutting the snow in blocks, and then ensemble in a circle to create the base, but as they start to pile the second line, it looked more like a chimney than an Igloo.

"Trent, you keep cutting the blocks, I will shape them to make the dome," tells Gwen, as she smooths the corner of the blocks with her saw, that cause that the second line slope a little inward. After that Gwen did the same with the next line, dividing the work Trent making the blocks and Gwen assembling.

They were doing a good job, but not great, as the first teams were finishing the race before them.

"I think we have enough blocks," Trent says, "Do you need help with something?" he was heavy breathing after cutting and carrying lots of snow bricks.

"Yes, cut the door at that side, please," Gwen was now assembling the top part of the igloo, as she was finishing, the construction becomes trickier. Finally, she had to leave a hole in the top of the igloo.

As the goth finished, she examines Trent's door, and it was not only well done, he added some of the remaining bricks to make the entrance, and was big enough to exit comfortably (well as comfortably as crawling over snow in a tunnel could be). As she exits, Trent was waiting to help her cross the last stretch of the entrance.

The local judge was a young Inuit woman, with black eyes and black hair, dressed in the traditional parka made of fur, and mukluk boots. She inspects the exterior of the Igloo and gives them a thumb up, with that they start running to the Chill Zone.

As Gwen and Trent step in the carpet of completion, Don announces their official placement "Drama Team you are 5th," Gwen sense a feeling of dread as hearing the name of her team didn't annoy her as much as before.

* * *

The Drama Team went into the resting zone and began to lunch, but when the Goths end the challenge (as the 6th place), Gwen excuses herself and goes to talk with them.

"Crimson, Ennui do you have a minute?" asks Gwen.

The Goths stop a moment, and the trio looked at her (trio because it includes Loki, who was carried on Ennui shirt).

"How about forming an alliance with us?" Gwen proposes, "We are already in the top 8, and it may be of help for both of our teams in the future."

Crimson and Ennui look at each other, and after a moment, responds.

"Tempting," says Ennui in his deep voice, "but we don't make alliances."

"Don't worry," answers Gwen, "but if you change your mind, talk to me, it would be a dreadful alliance of darkness," for some reason, Gwen black eyes look sinister when she said that.

"We will consider it," replies Crimson, then Gwen and them part ways.

* * *

Gwen goes back to Trent, who now was eating again with Owen and Noah.

"Gwen, we miss you, do you want some fries?" Owen offers the goth some food as she came back.

"Thanks, Owen, but I am not hungry," she declines politely.

"Maybe scheming and forming alliances ruin your appetite," adds Noah snarky.

"Noah! that was not something nice to say," Owen tries to defuse the situation.

"I am not scheming, and it's truly rich hear that form you, with your lover's alliance," replies Gwen, annoyed by Noah's attitude.

"Gwen, he didn't mean any harm, was only a bad joke," Trent intervene, also trying to mediate.

"For your information, Miss goth, there is no lovers alliance, and we were trying to form an alliance with Trent and you," says Noah in a calm but arrogant tone, "but maybe you think you are too good for us and decide against it."

Gwen's eyes went wide, she was a little disappointed about the fiasco with the Goths and didn't like Noah's attitude (well, she never liked Noah's attitude), but there was merit in his words.

"I think we could work well together, at least we can think about it," says Trent.

Gwen sighs, "we will talk about it, only one question, why you are not in an alliance with the Sisters?"

"Remember curiosity killed the cat," Noah smile and continues "Emma and I can't focus on the race when we are together, so if we want to win is for the best to work each one in their own team, but that doesn't mean we cannot form alliances with other teams on our own."

"Fine, We will tell you our answer after the next stage," Gwen answers frowning.

"AWESOME" yells Owen, "Let's celebrate our still-not, but maybe Gopher's alliance pre-party," Trent laugh and even Noah and Gwen snicker at Owen's occurrence.

The four of them again stay until late, talking about the new season of Total Drama, the Drama Brothers and other reality shows, after a while, Gwen decided she had too much fun for the day and retire to her room.

Once inside, Gwen takes out her sketchbook, and one more time her hand freezes, her mind goes blank as she tries to draw something, anything. She doesn't understand the reason, maybe something about her mindset, her goal for entering the race was now accomplished, and of course, the idea of half-million dollars was tempting, but she doesn't really believe they could pull it.

She then began to see her old sketches, not the really old ones, because this was her 4th travel sketchbook, it had overall sketches of her time in All-stars, the worst waste of time of her short lifetime. Probably was there where she started to lose her artistic touch, Gwen made a sad smile while turning the pages and looking through the eyes her younger self, perhaps, she knew something then than the actual Gwen forgot, after a while, she gives up on finding it.

Whatever is tormenting her, it will not be resolved tonight. So she goes to sleep, tomorrow will be a hard day, with the competition and Owen's alliance decision. Maybe if they decided to form the alliance today, all the hardships to come would play differently, but there was no way for Gwen to know that at this moment.

* * *

**The antarctic circle is over and now our team is thinking on the future, what will happen with the Gopher's alliance? only time will tell.**

**When I was watching the episode to script this chapter, I think how awesome was that the best friends went with the goths in the same Cessna, so it played well, I like the goths but is quite hard make them interact with Gwen and stay on character, I hope you like the result.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	18. Got Venom

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello again, chapter 18 released, as always, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**Is curious, even if I only have been written for 4 months, when I go back to my first chapters I realize I have improved, I hope you also notice, especially my usual readers.**

**Also, as always if you want please make a review or put a favorite on the story, now let me reply the past chapter reviews.**

** M: They have to begin walking before running, let's first make a gophers Alliance and then call the surfer dudes.**

** wacky620: I like your review. You will found the answer to your review in the chapter. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Got Venom**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, we saw some serious head games, and headier games, and even headier games literally, and the headiest of all games came when the haters scored the boomerang and used it on themselves, take that yourselves.

But in the end, love was in the air and so was hate, brrr did it just get cold in here, all right we're still in the Arctic, well now it's time to heat things up, this is the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, the teams will start in the order they finished yesterday, Trent and Gwen are already waiting on the 5th place of the 8 remaining teams that are still in the Race.

"Hi, Tre-" the sound of breaking Ice interrupts Gwen, suddenly one of Cessna sink in the freezing water as the ice under it breaks.

"ALL TEAMS THERE IS NO TIME," shouts Don, alarmed by the event with fear on his voice, "HURRY UP, TAKE YOUR TIP AND RUN TOWARD THE CARGO PLANE, DON'T READ JUST RUN!"

The Drama Team doesn't understand what is happening, but they know that when the host is screaming run, you run, all the teams start rushing to the plane while taking the travel tip along the way.

As the Drama Team run, a narwhal breaks the ice some meters away from them, the whale was furious, and after that, another narwhal also emerges, all the teams run toward the plane, being the Ice Dancers the last team to board.

Once aboard, the plane takes off as quickly as it could, before the unicorn whales destroy the runaway, Inside the cargo plane, heavy breathing, all the teams are accounted.

"Wow, that was crazy awesome man, but exactly what was all that?" asks Brody, not quite sure what happened.

"Probably the narwhals were mad because the ring toss challenge," says Gwen, in a snarky tone.

All the teams laughed at the absurd of that idea, then each team began to talk strategy and plan their next steps as they travel to their new destination (unknown for them, Gwen said THE real cause of the narwhal attack.)

"Go into one of the Cargo planes and fly to Flores, Indonesia, then take a taxi that will take you to the village where the next travel tip will be found," reads Gwen to Trent "So we are going to Indonesia."

"At least we will have warmer weather than in the arctic," says Trent smiling.

Gwen rolls her eyes, preferring cold to heat any day, but she didn't want to spoil the musician's positive attitude, so she keeps silent.

After the long flight, the teams arrive at Luam Bajo Komodo Airport and take a taxi toward the western village mentioned on the travel tip.

* * *

**Taxi confessional: Komodo dragons**

(seated at the left side of the taxi Trent is looking nervously out of the window, with wide eyes, sitting on the right side is Gwen, she seems calm, with half-closed eyes and folding her arms).

"Do you think we will find Komodo dragons?" asks Trent with a trembling voice "I heard they are one of the most dangerous species of lizards, and their bite is venomous."

"Probably," says Gwen "Flores is one of the best places to see the dragons, but don't be afraid, it's true they are the largest species of monitor lizard, but its jaws muscles are not as strong as mammals. And even if they bite you, the venom is not mortal if you are only bitten one time, but you will be paralyzed and in immense pain."

"I almost forget you loved lizards. How are Angus and Vampyra?" Trent relaxed a little, forgetting about the Komodo dragons and thinking on Gwen pet lizards.

"They are fine, my brother take care of them while I am out, still I am worried he feeds them dead animals, instead of living ones," she sees straight to the camera and say in a stern voice and glaring "If you are seeing this, you better take good care of my lizards, or you will be part of their next meal."

Trent now looks at her with wide eyes and a nervous smile, and then at the camera, as she keeps glaring.

* * *

The taxi arrives and both go down toward the village, there they found the Sisters and the Reality TV Pros, who are just standing in front of the entrance of the village, not approaching the Don Box.

"What are you waiting for? Whooaaa!" began to ask Trent, before seeing an adult Komodo dragon sleeping at the Don Box.

"Well, who wants to be first?" asks Noah in a nervous tone.

At that moment, the Surfer Dudes exits their taxi, Brody looks at the sleeping dragon and have an idea.

"No problem, you just have to make a loud sound, and it will scatter," Brody honks his taxi's horn, after 2 or 3 attempts, the dragon awakens, but instead of scattering, it began to chase the taxi.

"See told ya," tells the Surfer Dude as if it went exactly as planned, then he and Geoff run and take the travel tip.

After the other 3 teams, Gwen and Trent take their travel tip "All in: how to milk your dragon: You must fill a vial of the venomous Komodo drool and deliver it to the local kid to get your next travel tip, try to not get bitten. I really think that some of these challenges are designed by the same producers of Total Drama," said Gwen glaring at the tip.

"Do you think we should talk about the alliance with Owen and Noah right now?" said Trent looking at the Reality TV pros who are with the Sisters.

"Let's wait until the end of the challenge to tell them our decision, let's focus right now on milking dragons," said Gwen, still not sure about the alliance.

"Well, it will be hard and dangerous, any idea?" asks Trent looking at his partner.

"If lizards are exposed to cold temperatures, they became slower and clumsier," says Gwen rubbing her chin, "but we don't have any means to cool them that quickly."

"Well, maybe I can try singing to them, music soothes savage beasts," as he said this, he walked toward a Komodo dragon and began to sing with potent and tuneful voice.

"No Trent wait-" but Gwen was too late, as Trent come close to the giant lizard with his vial in hand while singing, the beast began to chase him. Trent screams and runs away as fast as he can.

The Komodo dragon was catching up with the musician, Trent could feel the reptile launching bites at his legs, failing by inches, so in a moment of panic, he jumps few meters into a tree, grabbing into the trunk and climbing, sitting in a high branch. The Komodo try to climb but it's too heavy, so after a few tries, it gives up and leaves.

"Trent, are you okay!?" shouts Gwen scared, as Trent climbs down the tree.

"Yes, thanks, everyone's a critic," he says, still sweating after the chase.

"No, monitor lizards are almost deaf, they don't hear your melody, they only hear it as noise," she explains, looking at the Komodo from afar, "and it's clear they don't like noise."

"Well, time for Plan B," Trent recovers his composure "as I was sitting on that branch, I had an idea, but we need a rope."

Trent explains his idea to Gwen, and the team goes to the village and get a long rope and a pair of flip-flops. He takes off his sneakers and ties one of them with the rope, wearing the flip flops instead.

* * *

"Sometimes you have some strange ideas," Gwen tells him, smiling and searching for a Komodo dragon.

"I will take that as a compliment," replies Trent, following the goth.

"But I don't understand why you always have to take a piece of your clothes to enact those ideas," she adds, both of them chuckling.

After a while the team found a dragon alone near a tree, Trent throws the sneaker over a branch, and using the rope, lower the shoe until it touches the head of the lizard.

"Are you sure this will work?" whispers Gwen, as Trent began to raise and lower the sneaker multiple times, until the upset Dragon bit it, chewing it a little and tearing it apart, Trent raise half of the sneaker while the Dragon keep chewing the other half.

"See, it worked," said Trent enthusiastically "easier than expected, and it only cost my favorite sneakers," he winks at Gwen and carefully puts the wet piece of sneaker near the vial.

"You know, that was a great idea," Gwen praises him, as she collects the saliva into the vial, once it's full, the team runs toward the local kid.

The kid was an Indonesian with a tanned complexion, black hair of medium-length up his neck, wearing a yellow tank top, beige shorts, and flip-flops. After examining the vial, he gives them the travel tip.

"All in: Prepare to meet your loom:" Gwen rolls her eyes and continues reading, "On the massive mountains of rugs you have to find one of the 8 Ridonculous rugs and take it to the Chill Zone. *Sigh* It will surely be a huge amount of rugs," Gwen shakes her head.

"Come on Gwen, How ma-" and as Trent was about to end his sentence, they found the mountains of rugs, there were at least 6 mountains of at least 4-meter tall, finding 8 rugs in those pile was like looking a needle in a haystack.

"Nothing, I was saying nothing, forget it," Trent says and begins to search for the Ridonculous rug.

* * *

"I will look in this mound, you look the next one," Gwen then goes to look on a pile farther away.

The Drama Team is examining and discarding rug after rug, Gwen is in the top of her pile, while Trent is looking at the base, then both hear another team shout of happiness.

"We found one," Josee was celebrating as the Goths began to run toward the Chill Zone, which means that 2 of the 8 rugs were already found. But that was not their only problem.

Trent distracted by this, take out a rug that was keeping the mound together, and before he could react, he was buried by several falling rugs.

"Trent!" screams Gwen as she runs toward the buried musician, removing rug after rug.

"Trent, where are you?" asks Gwen worried, throwing rugs one after another, unexpectedly she feels something touch her ankle, she screams and jumps backward, seeing a hand in the floor.

"Don't scare me like that!" she says, taking his hand and pulling him out of the pile of rugs "And I mean being buried alive in rugs, you can always scare me if it's to tell me you are ok."

"Please mom 5 more minutes," answers Trent, his eyes spinning and unfocused. At his feet, there was a Ridonculous rug.

"Well done, Trent, you found it!" exclaims Gwen with a big smile, rolling up the rug and lifting it.

"Thanks, I will accept the nomination," Trent replies, standing up but staggering as he walks away from the carpet's mound.

"I know I will sound just like you, but don't worry Trent, all will be fine, only follow me to the Chill Zone," Gwen takes his hand and walks to the Chill Zone, with the rug in her other arm.

As they walk toward the carpet of completion, other teams begin to pass them, when they step on it, Don announces their placement "Gwen and Trent, you are 5th".

"Well, at least we are still on the race," tells the goth to her teammate.

"Justin, we are not hiring a pedicurist for the band entourage, take care

yourself of your feet," said Trent still dizzy after the hit.

"Let's put some ice on your head," said Gwen, smirking.

* * *

A moment later, Trent was better, sitting with an ice pack in his head, with Gwen at his side. She told him all about the accident and how he was a little disoriented after it.

"Sorry about worrying you, that was a pretty fool mistake," Trent says with a little bump in his forehead.

"Don't worry, accidents happen," Gwen says, trying to comfort him, "and it could be worst, at least you were not bitten by a Komodo dragon," she adds in a more snarky tone.

As they talk, Geoff and Brody enter the rest zone, when they see the Drama Team, Geoff goes to greet them.

"Hey man, nasty bump you have there, are you ok?" Geoff asks Trent.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Trent smiles "We end fifth, do you know if the stage is over?"

"We ended 7th," says Geoff smiling, "but good Owen was eliminated, poor dude."

"What?" Trent and Gwen say at the same time, shocked.

"Yes, they are still in the rugs mountain, but soon they will be asked to leave," Gwen and Trent were running at the rug mountain before Geoff could end his sentence.

Emma was hugging Noah in a pile of carpets, while Owen was standing with his left eye pretty irritated and swollen, and his other eye looking teary.

"Hey hello, guys," greet them Owen, smiling, "hehe, sorry, but we will not form that Gopher alliance after all," he tries to put a strong fort, but some tears run from his irritated eye.

"Owen, you did great," replies Gwen smiling.

"It's a shame, man, but after we win this, I still owe you a buffet," says Trent making a fist bump with Owen.

"Oh you are so kind, I love you guys," Owen hugs both almost crushing them.

Trent began to turn blue, as Gwen began to tap the party guy's arm "Owen, you are crushing us-"

"Hehe, sorry," Owen apologizes as he releases them.

"Owen time to go," says Noah, who already said farewell to Emma.

"You don't look too disappointed," said Gwen.

"Even after I lose the race, I still win, so there is no way I would be disappointed," he answers with a smug smile, "but if the Sisters lose, I would be cheering for you."

"Only if the Sisters lose? Never knew you had a kind side," replies Gwen with a snarky tone.

"Love changes everyone," he walks away with Owen, "Good luck."

As they go, Trent and Gwen return to the rest zone.

* * *

"I will miss them," says Trent in a sad tone, "right now, I feel more determined to win than ever."

Gwen shrugs, "If we can win, it will be fine, but remember, only one team can win."

"You think we cannot win?" Trent asks her in a more serious tone, his mouth in a straight line.

"Of course, I think we can win," answers Gwen nonchalantly, "but if we lose, I will not be disappointed, we have done great work until now."

They change the subject, eat dinner together, and part ways for the rest of the day.

Trent goes to his room, his bump is better, but still hurts a little, but that was not what keep him worried.

He had a thorn in his side, something that had bothered him for some days, but he couldn't put the finger on it, and today he knew what exactly was the problem. At last, he knows how to put out the thorn, but he has some doubts, as removing it may cost him everything, but if he wants to move on, he needs to do it.

In the end, he did not rush the situation, better get some rest, and tomorrow he will make his decision. But there is not much room to wait after he makes this realization, even then, he decides to run from this truth just a bit longer.

* * *

**Indonesia is over, and now Trent had taken a decision, what will it be? You will need to wait before you find out.**

**A big apology to all my readers and Owen that wanted to see Gopher alliance, but I still need to create some more development for Trent and Gwen, I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much.**

**The episode is a little tricky because the best friends almost don't appear on it, so I have to improvise a lot, even then it was one of my favorite Trent's challenge.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	19. Dude Buggies

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Greeting, chapter 19 is here, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**If you feel like it, please leave a review or mark the story as a favorite, now let's reply to the review from the last chapter.**

** M: Alliances can work in an Amazing race setting, but not as we see on Ridonculous race, but is different from alliances in survivor like programs. Here you must work together and help each other, so both reach the carpet, which is harder than simply vote for someone.**

**Also, thanks a lot for mentioning that I have improved, that kind of comment motivates me to continue writing.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Dude Buggies**

Last time on the Ridonculous race, the final eight teams went to Flores Indonesia, there were dragons (unpleasant), great displays of bravery, and a little bit of cuddling.

The Dancers made a dirty play for gold, but the Goths won by a hair(hare), which is a fancy word for rabbit, and sadly the Reality TV pros were sent home after failing to reach the carpet. But today's a new day and anything can happen because this is The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the teams will begin in the order they finished yesterday. The Drama Team will be again starting in the 5th position.

"So, are you sure you are fine now?" Gwen asks Trent as both walks toward their position in the queue.

"Yes, the doctor said it was only a slight concussion, if I don't have any other hits on my head, I will be all right," Trent answers, smiling.

"Mmh, the part of getting hits worries me," replies the goth looking at him with a smirk, "after all, you hit your head more often than the average person, no offense."

"None taken, it's true, sometimes I have bad luck," he replies, rubbing his neck.

The goth giggles at his response as they reach their position, and after a moment, the leg starts, the teams running and taking their travel tips one after another.

Gwen take theirs and reads aloud, "Get on the next flight to Las Vegas, Nevada, and catch a Taxi to the desert, where you will find the next travel tip," she rolls her eyes, "another place I didn't wish to visit again, I only hope it's not Area 51."

The team rides a taxi to the airport, where all the teams board the same flight directly to Las Vegas.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas.**

(Trent is seated in the left side of the room, smiling and with his hands resting on his legs, Gwen is on the right side, folding her arms with her eyes half-open as usual.)

"And, Why do you hate las Vegas?" asks Trent, looking toward Gwen, "aside from your visit during the World Tour."

"Do you need another reason?" Gwen answers him, frowning, "it was dangerous, I was lost in one of the most restricted military bases in the USA, almost died a couple of times, and my ex-best friend composed one of the worst songs I have ever heard."

"Boyfriend Kisser?" Trent put his hand on his chin "I don't think it's truly a bad song, it had a good rhythm, the melody stuck easily in your head, and also Courtney has a great singing voice-"

As Trent talks about the song, Gwen looks daggers at him.

"Sorry, you mean worst song because the lyrics bash you, right, a horrible song, truly abhorrent-"

Gwen continues to stare at him with narrowing eyes.

"I'm sorry," replies Trent looking at her and smiling nervously.

* * *

After the 18 hours flight, the teams arrive at McCarran International Airport, where they began to get their taxis to the desert. The road to the Don box it's a long one.

"Now that Owen and Noah are eliminated, we had to consider a new alliance," says Trent looking out of the window, narrowing his eyes.

"Alliances again?" Gwen chuckles, "you are starting to sound like Heather."

"Smartass, I'm serious, there are only 7th teams left, and the others probably will do the same," he then opens his window and looks out of the taxi.

"I'm not sure," Gwen replies, "at least the Goths are not into alliances, and I doubt anyone will team with de silver dancers."

Trent interrupted her, "is smoke coming out from the motor?" just as he ended his sentence, the taxi makes some noises and stops.

"Sorry, it seems something broke in the motor," explains the taxi driver, "I have called the base, and they will send another cab as soon as possible."

"So we are again in the chopping table," Gwen says as they wait for the next taxi, she knew the other teams start reaching their destination, beginning the challenge, "maybe this is our limit."

"Don't worry, the next taxi will be here soon, let's be positive and try our best," Trent tried to comfort her, but he was as nervous as the goth.

* * *

The time keeps passing as they wait, after half an hour, the new taxi at last came, and they could continue their way to the Don Box.

Gwen and Trent don't talk during their travel, they were so nervous that the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. When the taxi arrived, both jump out of the taxi and run toward the Don Box, Trent pressing the button and Gwen taking their next travel Tip.

"Is an Either/Or: dune-buggy Bonanza or magic show: Choose between either race in buggies around the sand course and collect three flags in under a minute or perform a classic trick from las Vegas magic show and make a lion disappear for the judge, complete either task and it's a footrace all the way to the Chill Zone. What do we choose?"

"Magic show," exclaim Trent, "it sounds easier than the buggies, and we are almost out of time!" as he replies, both runs in the direction where the magic challenge takes place.

* * *

The magic show challenge is in a stage built next to a cottage, the stage looks like a professional one, including the understage, backstage, and curtains, in it is a transparent cage with a lion inside, but for their surprise, the lion is not alone.

Inside the cage with the lion is Ennui. As the beast roar, he put his arm inside its mouth and, in a moment, pull Loki, the goth bunny, out of it.

Trent, Gwen, and the judge began to cheer and applaud, the last one considering the task complete, yes they didn't do the requested trick but perform a great magic trick none the less.

The judge looked like a professional mage, dressed in a black tuxedo, white gloves, and top hat, his black hair already graying, a pencil mustache, goatee, and a beauty mark under his eye. His black eyes have a sinister air in them.

Trent and Gwen go to the backstage and change their clothes for the challenge, the Goths and the Haters already passed it and left, so they are the only team left doing the magic trick.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gwen asks from inside the dressing room, "I can't wear this!"

"Come on, Gwen, I'm sure you look amazing," Trent try to encourage her, "and we need to hurry, we are the last ones here," Trent wears his usual clothes, with a black top hat, black bow tie, and white gloves.

"Ok, but I don't like it," Gwen walks out of the dressing room, she is wearing a short purple glitter dress, long white gloves, her black tights, and black heels. She is frowning and blushing at the same time.

Trent's eyes widen, and he blushes, "Gwen, you look gorgeous!"

"Stop that," Gwen cut him, as she runs to the stage, "we have a challenge to win."

They go into the stage, and Gwen enters the cage, she and the lion are separated by a transparent wall. The trick consists in covering the cage with a curtain, pulling the lever that will open a stage trap that will make the lion disappear, then pull the lever again to remove the separating wall and finally raise the curtain.

Gwen looked calm, even with the forced smile she makes as part of the act, but inside she is nervous, not because of the lion, but because the time was against them. She looks at Trent as he lowers the curtain covering the cage, now she only had to wait while Trent does his 'magic.'

Trent did the steps, pull the lever, then pull it again, and raise the curtain, TA-DA. There is Gwen.

Or not! Trent feels a shiver runs down his spine as the color drained from his face. Gwen wasn't in the cage, only the lion, something failed, and the chick and not the beast was the one that disappeared.

Trent began to run without thinking, he's so numb by the fear that he almost can't hear himself calling her name, "GWEN, Where are you?" he repeated, but the feeling of dread grows inside of him. Was she all right? What if she was unconscious? Trent keeps running an looking for her all over the stage and backstage.

Meanwhile, as Trent feared, Gwen is in trouble, the stage trap lowered her to the understage, where she found herself surrounded by more lions.

"They had more lions down here, really!? Why someone needs so many lions?" Gwen tries to hide her fear with a snarky comment, but the felines began to surround her, she takes a chair and uses it to keep at bay the beasts.

"Maybe this is karma," she speaks aloud hoping someone hears her "It's getting back for all my bad deeds, like causing Heather's hair to be shaved, despise normal people, and of course all the kissing incident, even if they were not dating at the time!" as she kept monologuing, a lion takes a blow and breaks her chair, Gwen falls onto the platform and scream.

On the stage, Trent heard the scream and saw the open trap inside the cage, "GWEN!" he yells and runs toward the lever, pulling and pushing it "please work, please, I beg you." He looks desperate toward the cage until the trap worked and raised Gwen.

The goth is now safe from the lions under the stage, but she was face to face with the lion INSIDE the cage. Gwen screams and jumps to the exit, where Trent hugs her and takes her out with a quick movement. The lion confused by the jumping and screaming roar as the judge give them the thump up, they have passed the challenge, but none of them were thinking about that.

"Are you ok?" Trent asks with teary eyes.

"Yes, but my environmentalist soul took a hit again, now there are two species in my blacklist, bullet ants and lions," she answers snarky, but was shivering after all that happened.

"Well, then let's go, maybe we can still reach the Chill Zone before the last team," says Trent as he runs down the stage.

"Trent, it's enough, we lose," Gwen says, going down the stage and looking at him with a sad expression.

"Gwen, don't give up yet, we can't be sure we are the last ones until we get there," Trent said without looking back, he felt as if someone poured cold water over his head, but keep walking to the chill zone nonetheless.

"Trent, I know you want to be positive, but we were too slow, it's over," she walks behind him with a sad smile, not understanding why he was so stubborn if all was lost.

Trent hesitates, this was the moment to take the decision, he could keep quiet or take the thorn from his side. He took a depth breath and decide that it was enough running away, it was time to confront her.

The musician then he looks at her with teary eyes. "C'mon, Gwen, don't give up until the end, at least this time," his calm voice is in evident contrast with his sad expression.

Gwen's eyes widen, she is shocked, "What are you talking about? I never give up, I always try my best until there is nothing more that could be done!" she is surprised by Trent remark, and also outraged.

"Gwen, since the end of island you give up when it's convenient for you, or when things get out of your control, or when you need to ask for anyone else for help, not always, but when it really matters, you give up," Trent looks into her eyes with moist eyes, but to Gwen, they feel like daggers, he then resumes walking.

"That's a lie, why are you saying that? Tell one time I ever gave up, as you say? You are only angry because I don't want to keep going in a useless race," Gwen's face turns red and scowls at the musician as she follows him. She doesn't know why, but Trent's words were angering her, how can he say that to her?

Trent swallows, but now that he started, he will not stop, after hesitating, he answers her question, "It's not a lie, you gave up on Courtney when she betrays you with that chart, you gave up on Duncan when you started doubting his feelings, and you gave up on me when I became jealous of him."

Gwen's anger extinguishes as fast as it appeared, replaced by a sudden shiver and another emotion, one that she didn't want to recognize at that moment, so she continues the argument.

"That's so wrong and uncool, you don't know anything!" she reproaches him, "I didn't give up on you, or Courtney, or Duncan, I only did what must be done, Courtney lie to me even when we were friends, Duncan was obsessed with Courtney while he was dating me, and you were out of control with your obsession, I did nothing wrong, I NEVER did, even if all the people think I was the bad one then. I did what I must do."

Trent tears began to fall across his face, without him realizing it, "that's the problem, Gwen, you always said that when you give up, you always hide in your righteousness, that you are the good one. But in the end, you couldn't forgive any of us, you give up without giving you or any of us a single chance, do you truly think you did nothing wrong pushing everyone away? Are you truly the only victim? Did us, the ones that wronged you, mean so little that our faults could not be forgiven?"

Gwen was overwhelmed by the emotions, especially that one she did not want to recognize, it was not sadness or anger, but fear. The goth always thought she did everything she could to save her friendships and relationships, but as Trent said, she never tried to give herself a second chance, not with Trent, not with Duncan, not with Courtney, she convinced herself that leaving them behind was the correct thing to do.

Yes, she told herself repeatedly that she was right, and they wrong, that there was no other option but to push them away, break their bonds, but the truth was that she was afraid, afraid of trying to fix things with them and failing again. She never thought about what they were feeling, only in avoiding being hurt again.

Gwen was at lost, but before she could reply, Don interrupts them "Drama Team, you are last," Trent and Gwen look at him, without noticing it, they have crossed into the carpet of completion. Trent had red eyes, and his face was pale, Gwen, without noticing it, also started to cry, her mascara all across her face.

Don looks worried at them, and with a more serious voice continued, "I see you are really depressed by your elimination but don't worry, it's a none elimination round, so you are still in the race."

Both were surprised by the news, but Gwen especially feel like it was a dream or nightmare, Trent was right, she gave up too soon, she just decided it was all lost and tried to push Trent away.

They have too much on their minds, so the musician and the goth parted ways without saying a word.

* * *

Gwen enters her room, let the purple dress on her bed and takes a shower, trying to clear her mind and let the running water take away her doubts, but it doesn't work, Trent's words hit her core, and she didn't know what to tell him.

She is not a social person, Gwen hates trends and is a loner by her own decision, but a part of that decision was her fear to create bonds with other people and being hurt by them, that's why she never tries to fix the ones that got broken, it was ok, at least she thought it was.

The goth goes out of the shower more confused than before, she looks into the mirror and doesn't recognize what she sees in her reflection. She was a good person, always did everything she could for her friends, and never did anything wrong. But was that really true? The pale woman in the reflection looks at her, not sure about that anymore.

Tonight she didn't take her sketchbook out of her bag. She lays on her bed, trying to find an exit from the maze of her own soul. But she couldn't find her answer, not tonight, she fell asleep thinking about the past, and if she could ever give herself a second chance.

* * *

**Las Vegas is over. Now what?**

**For me, episode 19 is one of the most important because it changes the dynamic between the best friends, so I decided to make it one of the most important chapters in my story.**

**I tried to explain the changes between Island and Action Gwen, and also make an analysis of her decisions, I love Gwen, but there were some mysteries on her choices, and I decide to explain like this, I hope you like it. **

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	20. El bunny supremo

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hello, chapter 20 released, wow we are now in March, so is 4 full months I begin to write, time sure fly when you have fun.**

**As always, if you feel like it, please leave a review or mark the story as a favorite, that is the only way I can know you like the story, I am very excited because chapter 19 had a lot of reviews, so I did something right (or wrong), so let's answer them.**

** Aoi Usa: First of all, even if it's "my" story, please give me your thoughts and opinions, I write a story, but the true happiness is making someone laugh or cry on the other side of the screen, so feel free to tell anything you don't like about it.**

**And about Gwen and Courtney, as I see it, Gwen, at first, was seeking forgiveness, the problem was when she needed to forgive Courtney, this is when she cannot overlook this action, she cannot forgive herself for being betrayed and her "friends" for betraying her. Is the difference between to forgive and to be forgiven, I hope that makes any sense.**

** queeniecourtney: I know, that line on all-stars make me cringe, but for this fanfic All-stars happened, so I embrace all, even that continuity mishap ;D. I'm very happy you like the lions' scene.**

** guest: I hope you enjoy the battle, that must be the hardest part to write of that episode.**

** M: Thanks as always, let's find out were thinks are going, but Gwen is not the only one that has a lot of things to think about.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**El bunny supremo.**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, Lady Luck took us to Las Vegas baby, the Goths made some magic happen and snatched first place, and more drama with the Drama Team, break down taxis, magic tricks, Trent fed Gwen to the lions and they came in the last place, but that wasn't all.

The real drama was when the musician confronts the goth for so many things I totally lost count, but lucky for them it was a non-elimination round, so they will still compete together after the meltdown. Aw-kward.

Who will breakdown this week? Let's find out, it's time for the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the Drama Team will begin from the last place, Trent is already waiting for Gwen, but the goth hasn't arrived.

Just as she comes, both took a quick awkward glance at each other, and then looked to the floor, not saying a word.

* * *

**Confessional: Now what?**

(Trent is talking to the camera, with a worried expression and with his hands on his pants' pockets)

"I know, yesterday I said too much, but I simply can't see Gwen repeating the same mistakes over and over again, even if she is a loner, she does not want to be alone," Trent looks at the sides and rubs his left arm.

"I'm not sorry for telling her what I feel, but in the heat of the moment, I chose the wrong words," Trent seems pained, as he talks, he began to hit himself on the head, "stupid, stupid, stupid," and then stops.

"Only three hits, not more, I am not the one I used to be, I changed," he says, looking at Gwen, "I only hope she also can change herself, and maybe forgive me."

* * *

The race starts, Gwen and Trent go to the Don Box, Trent pushes the button, and Gwen reads it, in a neutral voice.

"Take the chicken bus to Acapulco Mexico, where you will find your next travel tip," Gwen finishes, and don't look at Trent, walking to the bus a few steps ahead of the musician.

Gwen sit on the left side of the bus, Trent thought about sitting at her side, but decides to go and sit in the last row of the bus, he was so distracted that don't notice that the little bus was full of chickens, true live chickens everywhere, as the bus started its journey, a familiar face take some selfies with the birds before sitting next to him.

"Hello Trent," Kitty greets him, "Are you ok? Because you don't look well."

"Hi, Kitty," Trent replies with a sad smile, "I'm ok, don't worry."

"Oh! C'mon, we are friends, you can trust me," insists Kitty smiling, "Did you had a fight with Gwen?"

"Eh? No, of course not," he lied, his eyes wide surprised by Kitty insight.

"You know, for someone so famous, you are a pretty bad liar," the Asian girl smile and sits closer to him, "what happened? Maybe I can't help you, but at least I can lend you an ear."

Trent feels he could trust Kitty and tells her everything that happened, the discussion, how he felt she couldn't forgive herself or others, and how she now hates him.

"I should have told her all this in a better way, but seeing Gwen repeating the same mistakes time and again, and how she was repeating it once more, was too painful to watch," he looks at Gwen from afar, with a worried expression, she was taking a nap.

"Uff, you have some heavy stuff there," Kitty looks stoic, then put her arms behind her head and lean back in the seat, "but I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

Trent looks at her with a doubtful expression, but his green eyes were sparkling, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if she hated you, she would already quit the race," she answers, with a smile that shows her teeth.

Trent feels like an idiot, Kitty was right, Gwen sure was angry, but she didn't hate him.

"That's true, I can still make up with her," Trent says with a big smile, "Kitty, how can I thank you?"

Kitty stands up, and take a selfie with Trent "I have something in mind, but me and my sister promise to focus only on the race, maybe I will tell you later," she then winked and go to sit with her sister.

Trent go back to sit next to Gwen, he wanted to speak with her, but they couldn't, she was sleeping, and he fell asleep when she woke up, the 18 hours travel went before they could have a meaningful conversation,, and finally, the seven teams arrived at Acapulco.

* * *

The teams began their race getting out of the bus, the Drama Team pushes the Don box to get their next travel tip, Gwen rolls her eyes seeing it is dressed in a poncho, but don't say anything.

Trent reads aloud "All In: who loves pepper and who loves dip: a team member must eat one hot pepper from the food cart, once eaten wave the corresponding flag color, then the second team member must make like an Acapulco cliff diver, and dip from the rocks into the water to find the next travel tip in the canteens at the bottom of the bay, along with milk to suit the peppers burning mouths, it sounds hard, I will dive."

The hot pepper cart had three baskets with peppers, the mildest one with a yellow flag, the mild one with a green flag, and the hottest one with a red flag. Hottest the peeper, lower the height the diver must jump.

Gwen looked toward the cliff and says "You eat the least spicy one, I will jump from the highest one."

"Are you crazy?" Trent asks her, but she ran toward the cliff and began to climb up the stairs, the musician couldn't see her face as she climbs.

Trent went toward the hot pepper cart, he takes one of the hottest pepper and put it in his mouth, but as Gwen and he knew, It was impossible for him to eat it, Trent breath fire from his mouth, began to sweat profusely, and his now bulging eyes were irritated. The musician runs to the water, trying to quench the burning sensation in his mouth, and he doesn't bite it!

Gwen shouts at him "Don't be a hero, eat the mildest one," and resume climbing, Trent didn't know what to do, so as soon as he quenched the burning sensation, and his eyes stop tearing, he will eat the mildest.

Gwen walks toward the edge of the highest point in the rock and tells herself, "I'm gonna die now, I'm totally dying now."

* * *

In the edge was Ryan, the big and strong guy of the 'Daters now called Haters' team, Stephanie ate the mildest pepper and forced Ryan to jump from the highest platform, Gwen smile at the irony, she and Trent were the inverse, she forced him to eat the mildest.

"You still haven't jumped? Are you waiting for nightfall to have high tide?" she says snarkily.

"Nope, I am procrastinating, I usually put off things that could make me dead, kind of weird that way," he then looks down toward the water.

Gwen chuckled, "Won't your teammate be mad?".

"She's never no mad, so well," the giant shrug and smile.

Gwen laugh again "Well, I have to wait a little until Trent eat the pepper, so we can hang out until then if you want."

"Sure, sounds more fun than leaping to my death," both of them laugh at Ryan joke.

"And why are you jumping from the highest? Maybe your friend could eat the middle pepper?" asks Ryan, curious about someone wanting to jump from there.

"I need to prove something to myself," she answers looking down "You know everything started with a jump like this one, a few years ago that looks like a lifetime, now I am being a smartass," she keeps looking down, lost in her memories.

"So, you are jumping because you like to jump to your death?" Ryan looks at her raising an eyebrow. His kind voice doesn't show any hint of mocking.

"No, I want to find something I lost when I grew up," as she answers, Trent began to wave the yellow flag and shouts something, but Gwen couldn't hear him.

"You could pretend you didn't see him," Ryan says, still too afraid to jump.

"Are you waiting for the high tide after all?" answers Gwen chuckling, "But really, we have to jump sooner or later, do you want to do it together?"

Ryan doubts a little and answers with a short "Ok."

Gwen takes his enormous hand and counts "one, two" both of them looked down nervously, Ryan gulping, "three."

Both scream all the way down the cliff, Gwen feels like a déjà vu, this sensation so familiar and still so dreadful, that still makes her scream from terror.

Many meters lower, the Ice Dancer makes a perfect jump from the middle cliff, Josee falling in the water almost like a professional diver, emerging smiling and raising both arms.

"Oh Josee, you are perfection!" exclaim excited Jacques in his authentic French accent while clapping.

But their celebration was sort lived, as Gwen and Ryan fall upon her head when they impact the water.

Trent's eyes widened, was she jumping with Ryan holding hands? The musician doesn't know what to think about it.

Gwen goes out of the water with the canteen and the travel tip, she gives Trent the canteen and read the travel tip while he drinks.

"All in: Burro or alive: Ride one of the burros in the enclosure two miles south to find the Chill Zone, you must take your burro all the way, a burro is a donkey, right?" asks Gwen raising a brow.

"Let's find out," Trent began to walk, his mind still on the jump.

As the Drama Team goes to the enclosure, other people walk out of the water, Josee had a big bump on her head, thanks to Gwen falling on her.

"They are so gone!" said Josee clenching her teeth, but still smiling, "Jacques put the Drama Team on our blacklist."

"They are already on our blacklist," tells Jaques, looking at her bump.

"Then put them in bold letters, they will pay for this!, but first we had a bigger fish to fry," she and Jaques laugh as he caresses Loki, the goth bunny that they had stolen from the goths, but that is a story for another time.

* * *

Unaware of that development, Trent and Gwen enter the enclosure, it was full of burros, that as Gwen said, were smaller donkeys, the haters were also there, choosing their donkey while arguing because Ryan took too much time to make the jump.

"Trent, I have something to tell you," Gwen rubs her arm while seeing the musician walking toward a burro.

"They look a little drowsy," Trent examines the burro, then quickly jumping to ride it, this startled the animal that began to jump and buck, in a moment Trent was flying in the air and crashing headfirst against a pole.

"Trent!" shouts Gwen while running toward him.

Ryan hears her and leaves Stephanie, she looks at him, narrowing her eyes, as the giant runs toward the goth.

"Is he ok?" asks Ryan as he kneels at Trent's side, next to Gwen.

"He doesn't seem hurt, but he is unconscious," says Gwen worried.

"Let me help," Ryan then lift Trent and put him carefully over a burro, "maybe we should tie him, just to be safe."

"Ryan, can you hurry up?" Stephanie yells, already riding her burro, folding her arms with an irritated expression on her face.

"Go ahead without me," replies Ryan sending her off with his hand "I'll catch you fine."

Stephanie wrinkled her nose, "see you at the finish line then," and goes ahead in her burro.

Gwen looks at her, riding away, "thanks, Ryan, but are you sure? She seems pretty mad."

"As always, don't worry," Ryan took the reins of his and Trent's burros and began to walk, "Also, thanks for helping me jump," he smiles as both began to walk to the Chill Zone.

Ryan and Gwen didn't ride the burros, they walk alongside them to take care of Trent and make sure he didn't fall, they talk about many things, Gwen told him about her dream of becoming an artist, and Ryan talk about his time in the university and his half-time job as a fitness model.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stephanie and her burro were arriving at the carpet of completion, where Don waited for her.

"Stephanie?" says Don confused "Whe- Where is Ryan?"

"He is slowing me down again with his ridiculous do goodiness," Stephanie fold her arms and frown.

Don raised his brows surprised by her answer, "So you let him help another team stay in the race and potentially win the million instead of you."

Stephanie clenches her teeth angrily at that realization and now have to wait for Ryan so their team can be officially counted.

* * *

Going back to Gwen, Ryan, and Trent, the last who was still unconscious, they were still walking and chatting, now about Stephanie.

"Wow, you should really like her, like a lot," Gwen says, hearing Ryan talk about her in a kind and tender tone, "I almost had a sugar overdose hearing you," she chuckles.

"Hehehe that's right, I like her," Ryans laugh, "this race has almost killed me _several times _but also made me appreciate Stephanie in a whole new way," he smiles, and his face brightening as he said this.

"I don't want to be a downer, but how can you forgive her? I mean, she is so harsh and violent toward you," Gwen takes a breath, the question being too important to her "How can you came back together and know it would not happen again?"

The fitness model smiled, showing her teeth "You don't know," Gwen was clearly disappointed by the answer.

"But," he added "forgiving her is also forgiving myself, is give us both another chance, you cannot run afraid of the problems, you need to have the courage and try again, only when there are not more options you can give up, but not without putting a fight," Ryan looks at Gwen showing a dimpled smile.

Gwen felt warmth hearing his answer, the rare type of warmth she liked (usually she preferred darker and colder feelings), she smiles and her determination growth, the goth now knew what to do, but she had some doubts about what will Ryan do.

"So, that means, you and Stephanie are going back again?" Gwen made a smirk and looks at him with bedroom eyes.

"I'm not sure what you called," Ryan answers with a confident smile, "but we're definitely not off."

Before Gwen replies, they almost run over a person standing in the way there with their burros, they realize he was Don as he began to shout.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are on a TV show," says the host to a confused Gwen and Ryan, "Ryan and Stephanie, Gwen and Trent, you are tied for 4," the two new friends celebrate their placement, but Stephanie looked at them harshly.

"Took you long enough," Stephanie says in a blaming tone. Ryan closed his eyes and prepare himself for the lash out, but before his ex-girlfriend could speak, they were interrupted.

"I can't believe this," Gwen looks down at Stephanie with icy eyes "you are fourth, you are already in the next stage, why are you treating him like that? if you should blame anyone, that would be me because I am the cause he came later."

Trent awake feeling groggy, the stink of the burro made him nauseous, he then hears Gwen, she was yelling at someone, to his surprise she was defending Ryan from Stephanie, and Gwen was serious about it.

"Ryan is one of the nicest men I have known, and you don't know how lucky you are to have him as a partner, but if you don't treat him better you will lose him, you are not the first person I know that gives their partners as granted…" Gwen was really into her speech, trying to pay Ryan for his kindness, not only for helping with Trent but also for the advice he gave her.

Trent untie his ropes and stand up, he doesn't understand what was happening, but when he heard Gwen words, he felt a burning sensation in his arms, he was surprised by the scene, and worst of all, for a moment, the still dazed musician saw Ryan with a green mohawk in his head, knowing what this means he began to walk out of the Chill Zone.

Gwen sees Trent walking away, and leaves Stephanie and Ryan to go after him, leaving the haters' girl with a confused expression, she looks to Ryan and only says "Let's go, we need to rest," Ryan smile and wave at Gwen, before going behind Stephanie.

"Trent, are you ok?" asks Gwen as soon as she catches with him.

"Yes, thanks, but I need to rest, I still feel a little weak," he lies in a neutral voice, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Let me help you," Gwen put his arm around her shoulders, "then I will bring a doctor."

"Don't worry, I only need some sleep," both keep silent until they came to the front of Trent's room.

"I need to talk to you about something important," said Gwen as he opens the door.

"Can it wait for tomorrow? I really need the rest," he replies, doing a small smile, Gwen bit her lower lip but nods.

* * *

Gwen looks for a doctor, but while searching she heard Don speaking to some team in the Chill Zone "I thought I will be saying this on day one, but here it is, you have been eliminated." tell them the host "I wish you luck in whatever circus or cult you end."

The goth couldn't believe it and run toward them, Crimson and Ennui were eliminated! When she was face to face with them, she could see the frustration and anger on their faces (well, or so say Gwen, anyone else would see them with his normal stoic expression).

"Crimson, Ennui, I am sorry, but it was a pleasure to meet you," Gwen tell them as they were going out of the Chill Zone.

Both of the goths shrug, Crimson in her cold voice replies, "Same."

Ennui took a step toward her and put his hand on her shoulder, "beware of the Ice Dancers," as he says the name, Loki began to snarl, the Ice Dancers kidnap the bunny, so the goths lost time looking for him, when the bunny escape and return to them it was too late.

"Good luck," adds Crimson as they began to walk away from Gwen and the competition, the now only goth was angry, she didn't like the Ice Dancers, but it was only because they looked so fake, but now they were on her list.

* * *

Later, the doctor examines Trent, he was alright, but it would be for the best if he doesn't hit his head anymore. Trent thanks him, but he already knew he was fine, he only lied to avoid Gwen.

Trent sits alone in his room, looking at the mirror, he saw his green eyes, but in them, something familiar and that he despised with all his might, jealousy.

When he saw Gwen talking about how nice was Ryan, he was jealous, because this stranger was in better terms with her right now than him. He didn't want to feel like this, after all, they aren't dating anymore, and his jealousy was why they break up.

But Trent cannot help it, he wants to talk with Gwen, to resolve this issue, but he was too afraid to do it, it was silly, because as Kitty said, she doesn't hate him, but still he was scared of knowing how she really felt.

The hours pass, and he didn't found his answer, and after a while, he fell in a restless sleep, tired more of his internal conflict than the accident with the burro. He was still afraid of speaking with Gwen, but he promises himself to talk with her tomorrow, he cannot let this situation keep going, for the sake of both of them.

* * *

**Mexico is over, and now Trent is the one that needs to make some introspection, will they resolve their issues before it's too late?**

**Episode 20 was surprising, I didn't want to remove Ryan friendship with Carrie, but I feel that it work even better with Gwen, I don't know why, but they work pretty well together. Also, it was an excellent opportunity to explore another of Trent's weak points, and the one I haven't explored yet his jealousy.**

**Fun fact: From las Vegas to Acapulco in a bus, the duration of the travel would be 35 hours, not 18, I keep the 18 to not make night stops.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	21. Ca Noodling

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 21 released, as always thanks to all of you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.**

**And if you feel like it, please leave a review or mark the story as a favorite, this helps me to know what did you like (or not) about the chapter, and will not only help me here but also help me on my future stories. Now let me reply to the last chapter reviews.**

** Aoi Usa: I'm glad there are more fans of Gwen and Ryan's friendship, as I was writing it, I began to like it more and more. I really think they make great buddies.**

** guest: well, I hope Trent gets a hold of himself, but there is still some more story to be told.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Ca Noodling**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race things got spicy in Mexico,

Gwen searched for herself, risking her life, and instead found a new friend. The Ice Dancers were headed for gold until once again MacArthur's glutes got the job done.

But the Ice Dancers did succeed in ousting those creepy Goths, who will disappear this week? Find out right now on the Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, the teams will start in the order they finished yesterday, and Gwen was already waiting in the 4th position while talking with Ryan, their teams both tied in that place.

"So yesterday she didn't insult or kick you? Ryan, that's great," Gwen congratulated him.

"Yes, but she was bothered about something else. It's like walking in a minefield, but without stepping on any mine," Ryan said, smiling at Gwen.

Then Stephanie comes to them and interrupts their conversation, "can you stop hanging with the enemy? We have a race to win!" screams the model, grabbing Ryan by his arm and dragging him away from Gwen.

"See you later, Gwen," the giant says just as Trent came into the starting position.

"Hi Trent, how are you feeling?" Gwen asks him with a small smile.

"Hi, feeling great," Trent said, flexing his arms "we are going to rumble today," The musician sounds pretty excited, but something was off with his attitude.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, don't worry," he makes finger guns at the goth and smiles. Gwen was not sure but decided to not pursue the matter as the leg was about to start.

As Don gives the signal, the teams start racing. Gwen presses the Don Box and reads the next travel tip "Travel to Acapulco international airport and get on the Mexico-San Francisco-Seoul-Da Nang flight to Can Tho, Vietnam, once there go to a village near the Mekong River. Five stops? Really? Owen is lucky for being eliminated."

"Let's get in first place this time!" shouts excited Trent, taking his goth partner by the hand, "come on, let's call for a taxi."

Gwen runs with him, and they found Ryan and Stephanie also waiting for a taxi, the ebony girl glare at the goth while Trent tried to not look annoyed for their meeting. Fortunately for both, the Haters get the first taxi.

"Wanna share?" asks Ryan smiling, and before Trent or Stephanie could say something, Gwen was already getting into the taxi.

"Sure, thank you, Ryan," answers Gwen, Trent, with a defeated expression going behind her.

The travel to the airport was awkward. Gwen, Ryan, and Trent were making small talk, but the musician only did it to dissimulate his dislike toward the fitness model, Stephanie meanwhile looks out of the window, clenching her teeth and occasionally looking daggers at Ryan or Gwen.

As they arrive at the airport, the teams part ways, but in the end, they and the other four teams are on the same flight to Can Tho International Airport, as Gwen fear it, it was a looooooong way to Can Tho.

* * *

At last, the flight arrives in Vietnam, and the six teams start a race toward the taxis, unsurprisingly, the Haters and the Drama Team didn't share the cab this time.

* * *

**Taxi confessional: Good morning Vietnam**

(Trent is sitting at the left side of the taxi, resting his head on his fist as he looks out of the window, Gwen is on the right side, folding her arms and looking with a serious face at him.)

"Ok, we are alone now, would you tell me what's happening?" asks Gwen looking at him narrowing her eyes "You are strangely competitive this time, and your attitude feels fake."

Trent keeps looking out of the window "Look! The floating markets, amazing, you can feel the Vietnamese spirit looking at all that people buying and selling," he smiles, but Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Trent, are you trying to distract me with those boring tourist comments to avoid answer what is bothering you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow, "because number one, is not working and number two, that is really uncool."

"Maybe," Trent face the goth with a sheepishly smile, "Sorry Gwen, but I was-" he suddenly stops and points toward her window, "Is that Kitty pedaling one of those tricycle taxis?"

Gwen turns, and her eyes went wide, "Yes, oh my god, see how quick she is going, would she be ok?"

Trent smiles at the camera, relaxed after avoiding the question, he should thank Kitty later.

* * *

After leaving the city, the taxi outruns poor Kitty and arrives at the next Don box, the Police Cadets and the Ice Dancers were already on a large boat, and the Haters taxi arrive at the same time as theirs.

Trent and Gwen reach first the Don box, Gwen takes out the travel tip, "Super Team Challenge: Living Bait: 3 Teams must go catfish noodling together (noodling is a local fishing technique where you use your fingers as bait), and catch six fishes in order to get their next travel tip. If you catch the branded RR catfish, your team can skip the next challenge and go directly to the Chill Zone. Hey, we could work together with the Daters," the goth and Ryan smile happily because they work well together in the past two challenges.

"Yeah, it would be nice at last be part of a team," replies Ryan looking down at Stephanie.

"Are you sure, Gwen?" Trent didn't want to show his real feelings, but it will be too awkward to work with the big guy.

"Of course, look at him, with those arms he can catch the fishes two by two, he is bigger and better looking than Wawanakwa's bears," she smirks at Trent while Ryan began to pose and flex showing his powerful arms and big muscles.

Trent force a smile, and Stephanie rolls her eyes until MacArthur, the police cadet, shouts at them, "We need a third team."

Finding her chance Stephanie runs to the Don box, and takes the travel tip "Ryan they are calling for us!" she ignores the Drama Team and runs toward the boat, Ryan looks at Gwen with an apologizing expression before going into the boat as well. Trent feels as if they take a weight off his shoulders.

* * *

The Drama Team must wait for the other teams to arrive before starting the challenge, Gwen had mixed feelings, working with Geoff will be pretty fun, but she was not sure about the Sisters, especially Kitty, there was something about her that Gwen simply didn't like.

When Geoff and Brody came and read the travel tip, both cheered, the blond one run and hugged Gwen and then gave a high five to Trent.

Then the Sisters also arrive, Kitty looked tired, breathing heavily and with sweat marks on her shirt after riding the cycle all the way from the city. Emma go down and take the travel tip, she didn't look as thrilled as the Surfer Dudes by the super team idea, but either way, Brody hugged her, welcoming them on the super team.

The six of them navigate the river to catch the catfish, Trent was busy with the Surfer Dudes, and Gwen was on the other side of the canoe with the Sisters.

"Gwen, did something happen between you and Trent?" asks Kitty in a worried tone, "he looks dishearten."

"Kitty! don't mess in other people's problems!" Emma scolds her sister, "also, he is fine" just as she says that Trent takes off his shirt, the older sister blushes, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm telling Noah!" teased Kitty in a melodic tune.

"Stop talking nonsense, I mean he is fine fine, not fine as hot ahm, ugh" Emma was flustered and would kill her sister if Gwen didn't speak at that moment.

"No Emma, Kitty is right, something happens, he is not acting like himself, and I don't know how to deal with it," Gwen words were more honest than she intended to be.

"Gwen, there are moments in this life when you don't think, simply act, if you feel something is wrong, tell him, nothing good will come from overthinking," Kitty says it with a serious tone that contrasts with her usual happy go lucky attitude.

"Wow, thanks Kitty, that was deep," Gwen's eyes go wide "I will follow your advice."

"You're welcome, but now may I ask you something?" Kitty looks at the goth with a quizzical smile.

"Of course, anything," replies Gwen, not thinking too much about it.

"Did you come back together?" Kitty's big eyes were sparkling as she asks.

Emma scolds her again, "Kitty! That's a private matter, mind your own business," the big sister had recovered of her past blunder.

"But maybe it's my business!" Kitty looks at Gwen with a defiant look on her eyes, Gwen wasn't sure if she was trying to provoke her to act or she was sincerely interested in Trent.

"We are still only friends," replies Gwen smiling.

"Of course you are!" replies Emma, "there is no place for love in a competition, if you let your heart interfere, you lose," she folded her arms and put her chest out, proud of her answer.

They all laugh as the boat stops. It was time to catch some fishes.

Emma immediately took leadership and began to organize the super team.

"Geoff and Kitty, you cannonball off the stern to scare the fish toward Gwen and me, on the bow we'll do the noodling thing to catch them, Trent and Brody you take the caught fish and put them on the boat."

"It's better to put Trent on the noddling, he has nimbler fingers than me," says Gwen smiling at him, "also, he already took off his shirt," she shrugs.

Kitty and Geoff cannonballed into the water pretty happy, as the fishes began to bite Emma and Trent.

"ugh, ugh, ugh, I got one," says Emma narrowing her eyes at the strange sensation of her hand inside the enormous fish.

"hahaha, it feels awesome weird, it so nasty," Trent laughs but also looks repulsed at the same time. Then another fish jumped out and hit him on the face.

In a short time, the team had already taken the six fishes. Gwen goes to bring the judge, an old man, dressing a gray ao ba ba set (shirt and pants made of silk), and a traditional non la (conical hat). The judge gives them their next travel tip.

"This super team alliance work pretty well, should we make it permanent?" asks Kitty pretty excited by the excellent work.

"Sure," replies Trent.

"We are in!" answers Brody, at that moment, the three teams alliance was born.

Gwen smiled, she wasn't so sure about the alliance, but in this challenge, it worked fine, so she will not ruin it, instead, she takes and reads the next travel tip.

"All in: get lost and found underground: Take a cycle taxi to the wartime tunnels and lookout for the next Don Box with instructions on how to get to the Chill Zone. Careful, there may be some traps down there. Ok super alliance let's go!" said Gwen in an almost excited tone.

* * *

After a short travel, the three teams were entering the underground cave maze, unknown to them the teams still in the fishing challenge found the RR catfish, ending the challenge, so now the Surfer Dudes, the Drama Team and the Sisters were the last teams on the race and in the chopping block.

The six walk deeper into the tunnels until the underground path divides into three independent ways.

"Ok, each team takes a different path, the first to find the Don Box make a signal," tells Geoff pretty happy to help his allies.

The Sisters and the Drama Team have second thoughts about the alliance, after all, only one team could win, but Geoff insisted.

"When you found it scream 'coocko' 'coocko', ok? Good luck," he adds, then he and Brody go in the path more to the right.

"Good luck," says Kitty going in the center cave with Emma.

Gwen and Trent went into the last way, the goth was anxious, it was not as bad as being buried alive, but walking in an underground tunnel without any escape routes was stressing her.

The path was dark and full of obstacles, but the Drama Team found a torch. They had to avoid a couple of traps, but compared with some of the challenges of Total Drama, it was not that dangerous.

"You have to be grateful with this Ridonculous Race producers," says Gwen driving away some spiders with the torch, "this could be worst."

"That's right," Trent answers, feeling guilty about his jealousy toward Ryan and his attitude to Gwen.

"You know Trent, I wanted to tell you something," even if she was afraid, Gwen thinks what Kitty told her and follows her instinct, "I'm sorry."

Trent didn't know what she was talking about, "Sorry about what?"

"About what happened in Las Vegas," she continues, "you are right, I always act like I am completely right, and end taking decisions that end hurting myself and others."

Gwen sighs, she is not sure of how to express her feelings, so she continues talking about what was in her heart, "I'm not sure if your 'give up' is the correct for describing my attitude, but is true that I never think about giving others a second chance. That makes me a loner and ended hurting me, but more important hurting you, one of my closest friends."

She continued, the darkness of the cave hiding her and Trent's expression, "I believed that everyone was leaving and betraying me, but the truth was that I was the one that was pushing all of you away, I know I don't deserve it, but, do you want to be my friend again?"

Trent was flabbergasted, when he was sure that Gwen hates him, the truth is that she heard him and understood everything, he felt so small and petty, worried about his feelings for others, and not thinking what she was feeling.

"Gwen, you don't have to ask, I have always considered you my friend, " he speeds up, walking next to her, "I should be the one making apologies, I told you all those things without thinking about your feelings."

"Trent, don't start one of those 'I am sorrier than you' arguments, this time it was my mistake," as she was talking to him, both enter a narrow gate and become stuck.

"Ok, this is now officially weird," says Gwen feeling Trent's body pressing her against the wall.

"No problem you go," Trent blushes as he felt Gwen's body also pushing him against the wall.

"I can't, maybe you can," she tries to move forward to no avail.

Then they laugh, it was not only an awkward situation, but also, they felt free from all their inner demons. Trent walks a step away, and that free them.

"Thanks, Trent," Gwen blushed and came into the new chamber, it was bigger than the tunnels, so she felt more relaxed, or maybe it was that she talked with Trent that make her tension go away.

In the middle of the chamber, it was the familiar machine they were looking for.

The Drama Team come close to it, Gwen pushes the button and takes the travel tip. "It doesn't say anything. It's a map, and it surely leads to the Chill Zone."

"Awesome, then there is only one more thing to do before we go," Trent says, then he takes a big breath and screams a loud "COOCKO, COOCKO."

Gwen jump scared at the sudden scream and looked at him with wide eyes "What the heck are you doing?"

"Signaling our allies," answer Trent, not understanding Gwen's question.

Gwen made a smirk. She forgot that Trent had a big heart, so when he accepted the alliance, he means it.

The Sisters and the Surfer Dudes came and took their maps to the Chill Zone, and then the three teams began a race the carpet.

As they were running, the Surfer Dudes slow their pace to let the Drama Team overtake them, this doesn't pass unnoticed by either Trent nor Gwen, who were slower as Gwen had to fight her apprehension while running on the underground tunnels.

As the teams enter the carpet of completion, the bad news about the RR catfish was made evident.

"Sisters, you are in fourth place," says Don in his potent and familiar voice "that means the fifth place is for the Drama Team (Gwen eye still twitch.)"

"Well, man, hit us with those negative vibes," says Brody as the surfer dudes walk toward the carpet of completion.

"But you are still not out of the race," Don tells them.

"Really?" Asked Geoff with a wide smile, he and Brody stepping on the carpet of completion.

"Now that you step on the carpet, you officially are out," Don Laugh at his joke and leave the poor Surfer Dudes with the cold news.

Trent and Gwen go to their side "Geoff, why did you let us pass?" asks Gwen with a frowning.

"Because you deserve it dudette, you found the box," Geoff rubs his neck and smiles sadly.

"You are so stupid," Gwen says as she hugs him, "Bridge is truly lucky."

"Don't worry dudette, now you only have to win," answers Geoff, "and if you want, you can give us a cut of the million." he smiled, looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"Hey, don't divide my million before I win it," she said, chuckling and giving him a soft punch in the arm.

"Boomer dude," says Brody, then they go out of the Chill Zone.

"Trent my man, good luck, take care of the dudette," tells Geoff, touching his own hat and walking away with Brody, Trent nods quietly.

"It looks we are the only ones from island still standing," says Trent looking at them as they walk away.

"Smartass," she smiles, "now we have to win, otherwise, Bridge will kill me," she says joking, "are we still in alliance with the Sisters?"

"I don't know, I will ask Kitty tomorrow," Trent looks at the sunset with Gwen. It was beautiful, the sky had some clouds, that seems to be burning in various shades of orange and red, both keep watching it until the sun disappears on the horizon.

* * *

After dinner the Drama Team goes their separate ways, Gwen went into her room, take out her sketchbook and drawn the Vietnamese sunset she saw with Trent, she didn't stop for a full hour, her hands moving freely in the paper.

After she ended she looks into the sketch, it was beautiful, maybe her best landscape, Gwen smiled and put away her sketchbook and prepare to sleep. Now that she was back, no one could stop her, she was sure they will win the million.

* * *

**Vietnam is over, and Gwen is back on her own feet, it seems the race will become more interesting.**

**Episode 21 was a little tricky to write because it happens too much, but at the same time the plotline of the Best Friends was too specific to use, so I have to improvise, I hope you like the final result.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes.**

**Thanks to Aoi Usa for pointing the error in Seoul in the first draft :D**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	22. How Deep is your Love

**DISCLAIMER:**

**New chapter released, before starting as always thanks for taking some time to read my stories, I enjoy writing them but also enjoy knowing someone out there is reading them.**

**And also if you want, please leave a review or mark the story as a favorite, that way I can know what I did right and how to improve. Now let's answer the reviews of the last episode. Also, I want to send a virtual hug to M a usual guest reviewer of this story, thanks for the support, I hope you are alright. **

** Aoi Usa: Hehehe, sorry, I mean Seoul, I try to edit and reread the chapter before publishing, but every time some mistakes end in the final version. Thanks for pointing it.**

**Total Drama belongs to fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**How deep is your love.**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race there are plenty of fish in the sea, but none as ugly as the ones we saw, a three-way Alliance, the axis of evil, tied for first place while the other three team Alliance headed underground, there the Drama Team ended their Drama and are now only a not so dramatic Drama team.

In the end, I had to say goodbye to my bro team the surfers, the word dude will never sound as sweet to my ears again. Hopefully, this week I get to kick off a team I don't like, stick around it's time for The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and only 5 teams remain on the race. As Trent and Gwen wait for the beginning of the leg, a familiar face comes to greet them.

"Gwen, I am so glad you guys made it," says Ryan, who was without his shirt, showing his mighty muscles, "sorry about joining the other boat, that was all Steph idea."

"Oh, don't worry, we knew it wasn't you," answers Gwen, Trent frowning at her side, "and I am not complaining, but what happened to your shirt?"

"Hehehe," laughs the big guy, "I got a little heated, so I took it off, no one likes some gross sweaty guy, right?"

"You say it," Gwen chuckles, Trent still looking with contempt at Ryan.

"Well, I have to go back with the axis of evil, good luck!" Ryan replies and then goes to the first position with the Ice Dancers and the Police Cadets.

"I can't believe he took his shirt off like that, we are not on the beach," comments Trent frowning.

"You are not serious, right?" said Gwen, surprised that Trent of all people was criticizing someone for taking off his shirt at a random moment.

The race resumes before Trent had the chance to answer Gwen, the first three teams go out quickly, then the Sisters and finally, the Drama Team, taking their turn at the Don Box.

"Catch a flight to Siberia, once at Tolmachevo Airport you will find your next travel tip, just great another frozen region, I hope it is not as bad as the Yukon."

"Don't be so negative. At least this time, there you will not be singing," Trent comments.

"You are recovering your touch, smartass," answers Gwen, chuckling, before taking their taxi to the airport.

They arrive almost at the end of the boarding time for the flight to Siberia. All the teams are running to catch the trip because the next one is in 8 hours, losing it means to be out of the race. Fortunately, they made it to the plane in the nick of time.

* * *

In the plane, the atmosphere is heavy, with 3 teams in a solid alliance, Gwen and Trent were in a disadvantage, so Trent decides to go and ask Kitty and her sister if they are still on an Alliance or not.

"Hi Kitty, how are you?" asks Trent leaning against the top of her seat, with his trademark smile.

"Hi Trent, fine thanks," answers Kitty smiling "You look better than yesterday, does something good happened?" she looks at him with interest.

"You can say that," Trent wink and adds, "now that we are at the top of our game, things will get more interesting."

"So, did you resolve your problems with Gwen?" Kitty shows a grin as Trent blushed.

"I would not say all of them, but we are back to good terms, not wait, better than good," he then lowers his face and almost whispering "but I am here to ask you about something important, our alliance."

Kitty blinked. She wanted to know if they were back together or no, but she decided to ask later, "What about the alliance?" she answered, almost whispering as well.

"Does it exist? yesterday you seemed to be out of it when the Surfer Dudes were eliminated," whispered Trent looking to his sides, "but if you want, we can make it to the final two and leave the axis of evil behind."

Kitty looks toward the floor a little ashamed "I would love it, but my sis doesn't want alliances," she didn't tell him that her sister hoped to make the other alliance go against Trent and Gwen.

"Try to convince her, in Siberia, we will show you we mean business," he then straightens up, and as he goes back to the back adds "think about it."

She waved at him, Emma looking at her, narrowing her eyes, not knowing what they talked about.

"What happened?" asks Gwen looking at Trent with curiosity.

"They are not sure," replies the musician, "but don't count on them in Siberia."

"That's a shame," she then waved at Ryan, and he answers waving at her, the giant then was quickly punched by Stephanie, who knocks him in the ground.

Ryan makes a dimpled smile at his ex-girlfriend, "Sorry, Stephanie, I realize that my weaving to Gwen must have made you pretty uncomfortable," she didn't say or do anything more, confused by his behavior.

* * *

The teams arrive at Siberia, Trent and Gwen are the first ones to go out of the plane, running to the Don Box which this time had a white ushanka (a traditional Russian hat).

Gwen smirks, "Look like the race has less budget, this time they only bought the hat," she then reads the travel tip, "ride the ice yachts while wearing your swimsuits to the Kola Borehole where you will find your next travel tip. No way, they must be joking." Gwen looked pretty annoyed with the idea.

"Chill out, Gwen, this will be cool," Trent smiled at his joke and began to call a taxi.

"Trent, don't pursue comedy, you are doing fine with music," she answers snarky, as they go in the taxi.

The teams arrive at the challenge zone, there were 5 wooden changing rooms and 5 ice yacht. The ice yacht is just as the name implies, a sailboat with ice skates to navigate over ice, they are also called iceboats. The problem was changing to their swimming suits at a temperature below -5ºC (23ºF), but it was part of the challenge.

"What evil spirit possess me to choose a bikini as my swimsuit?" exclaimed Gwen, going out wearing a black bikini and sandals.

"Gwen, don't think about the cold, and you will be fine," says Trent folding his arms, dressed with red swimming shorts and flip flops.

The team was the first to go in the ice yacht, Trent navigates, and Gwen controls the direction of the sail, the iceboat run pretty fast, but they were not as good sailing on it as they hope.

"I thought you were a master of driving anything," Gwen teased Trent, winking an eye.

"I said I could drive anything with wheels," he put his chest out, before shivering.

The Sisters and the Haters began to close the gap with them, when our team accidentally run over something.

"I don't know what we hit, but it's slowing us," shouts Trent, trying to keep control of the yacht.

"You will not believe it," Gwen's eyes went wide because they hit a bigfoot with a fishing rod, the one was hooked to the yacht. They were dragging the poor creature across the ice like an ice skater.

Trent doesn't lose his cool seeing the yeti, he makes some quick movements with the ice yacht until the bigfoot was thrown into the air. As they struggle, the Sisters overtake them, both girls were wearing bikinis as Gwen, but red in color instead of black.

"It looks like I was not the only one possessed by evil spirits," adds Gwen with a grin on her face.

"Gwen, you can joke later, help me with the sail, we need to speed up again," Trent shouts, trying to catch some wind steering the ice yacht but to no avail. The Haters yacht close behind them.

* * *

In the Sister boats, they were going smoothly, Emma was steering the ship and Kitty helping.

"Oh Yeah!, 1st place, now let's block the Haters so Trent and Gwen can pass them," tells Kitty to her sister, folding her arms and shivering but smiling.

"Why would we risk doing that? Asks Emma coldly, with a stern tone on her voice.

"Because we are in an alliance, and maybe we would need their help later," explains Kitty raising her eyebrows, not believing her sister's behavior.

"Trent and Gwen are in actual danger right now?" asks Emma again, in the same tone.

"No well,"

"Are they in last place?" Emma continued with her questions.

"No, but,"

"Are they in risk of being eliminated?" Emma didn't give her sister time to elaborate on their answers.

"But we make a deal,"

"Yes or no," insist Emma.

"No," Kitty answer with resignation.

"Then they are fine," Emma smiled as she wins the argument.

"I hate when you lawyer me," Kitty throws a disdainful look at her sister.

"I am super good at it, aren't I?" says Emma smiling as their iceboat speed up to the next Don box.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Drama Team was neck to neck in the race with the Haters.

"Ryan, charge at them," orders Stephanie.

"Steph, I don't think it's a good idea," says Ryan, not looking at her face.

"Why can't you do what I tell you at the moment I tell you," she replies angrier and in a higher tone, almost screaming.

Ryan shrug, "whatever you say Stephanie," Ryan directs their ice yacht and charges Trent's boat side to side, almost throwing Gwen into the ice.

"Sorry, Gwen," shouts Ryan visibly concerned by all this charging idea.

"Don't talk to her," shouts Stephanie.

"Are you crazy, musclehead?" Trent shouts angrily, charging against the Haters boat.

"Trent, don't fall in their game," shouts Gwen.

But Gwen preach to deaf ears, as Trent continues to charge at the Haters boat, and Ryan, forced by Stephanie continue to charge in response, in the end, both teams fall in 3rd place, the Ice Dancers overtaking them.

"Trent, ignore them, we should be more into the race and less in some petty boat battle," shouts Gwen, frowning.

"But-" before Trent could say his argument, his eyes go wide as he saw a giant hole in the ice some meters in front of them

"HOLE!" screams Ryan and Trent at the same time, trying to steer the iceboats out of the way, while Gwen and Stephanie scream in terror, luckily, both boats go out of the way and crash against the changing rooms that were built at the side of the next challenge zone.

After recovering from the crash almost unscathed, both teams go into the changing rooms to change into their winter clothes, and moves toward the next Don Box.

* * *

"Why our thermal bodysuits are black again?" Trent asks while putting his winter cap, his face red, after hit it against a changing room during the crash.

"Oh, don't worry Trent, you look good in black," replies Gwen with the travel tip on her hand "The next challenge is Who is ready to go deep?: one of the teammates must lower their harness wielding partner all the way down the Kola Superdeep Borehole, where many balls are laying, once you have one your partner would crank you up and together race to the Chill Zone."

"Ok, you go down, and I lower you," Gwen proposes as she offers the harness to Trent.

"Are you sure? It requires a lot of upper body strength to lower and raise someone into the hole. And we know I have more upper body strength than you," says Trent looking into her eyes.

"Yes, but is a 7 miles hole into the underground, and you know I love dark, but not dark and crampier places," she replies, her eyes widen as she bites her lower lip.

"Gwen, listen to me, you will be ok, it's not the same as being buried alive, so relax, I will lower and raise you as fast as I can," Trent looks into her eyes with a small smile that makes her feel comfortable.

"Ok, you win, but if I die, I promise I will reincarnate as your daughter and make your life a living hell during my teenage years," she answers snarky and put the harness and the helmet.

While Gwen prepares, Ryan also came to the hole entrance, dressing with the harness and the helmet.

"Hey, glad to risk my life in a silly challenge again with you, Ryan," says Gwen with a smirk, fist-bumping the big guy.

"Hehehe you said it," Ryan answers, as both Stephanie and Trent glared at them, Trent's eyes sparkling greener than ever.

As they began to descend into the 7 miles hole, Josee of the Ice Dancers finish the challenge, and they claim the first place. Still, Gwen was more focused on herself than the other teams, as their claustrophobia made her stressed and nervous. Next time she should be more careful with Trent's sweet smile, which makes her agree to go down the hole.

Being heavier, Ryan reaches the bottom first, found his ball, and begins to rise again.

"Good Luck down there," Ryan tells Gwen as he raises to the surface.

"Thanks, see you at the Chill Zone," replies Gwen as she gets to the bottom.

The chamber was more like a cave than a man-made construction, the walls were covered with stones in their natural state, Gwen breath nervously, being underground was uncomfortable for her, so she hurries up using the light in her helmet and found a ball.

Gwen sigh relieved, but before she could tell Trent to raise her, something suddenly came from behind her, grabbing her and making a horrible high pitched sound.

Gwen screams in terror, her face paler than normal, "Don't touch me," she yells, throwing kicks at the monster, which falls to the ground before any kick reaches it.

"Please, calm down. It's me, Kitty," the young Asian girl shouts from the ground, looking as scared as Gwen, "I need your help."

"Why the heck you approach with your helmet's light off?" asks Gwen, still heavy breathing.

"That Josee broke my light and stole my ball," responds Kitty, looking angry toward the surface, "Can you help me find another one?" Kitty looked at the goth with an expression full of hope.

"Let me think about it," replies Gwen with a smirk on her face, and looking down at her, Kitty felt a shiver go down her spine.

Gwen then makes a full smile "Sure, we are an alliance after all," Gwen gulps, she then takes off her helmet and hands it to Kitty, "But I would be cursing you all the way out," Gwen winks trying to hide her fear.

"Thanks, Gwen," answers Kitty exchanging helmets, "Hear that Emma, because we are an _alliance_," Kitty then turns on the light of Gwen's helmet and goes to find another ball.

"Ok, my bad, we should have helped them back then, I'm sorry," said Emma to her sister on the radio, as she rolls her eyes.

Trent began to pull Gwen as fast as he could, as the goth tried in vain to keep calm.

"Trent, I hope this alliance idea bears fruits because right now, I think it is your worst idea ever, especially now that I am in a narrow and dark place," Gwen said nervously.

"You are almost out, don't worry," Trent tries to comfort her.

"I hate to be negative, but the hole is becoming narrower now, maybe it's collapsing, so please, Trent hurry up!" her voice was higher and louder, her breathing audible.

"The tunnel is ok, concentrate on my voice, breath in, breath out, I am doing my best to raise you, you do the same to stay calm," Trent insists, pulling the lever to raise her as quickly as he could.

Gwen keeps quiet, Trent only hears her breathing, the grinding sound of her teeth and an occasional sob in on his headphone, that was worst than the pleas she was yelling earlier.

At Last, Gwen arrives at the surface, she was shuddering, her mascara running on her cheeks and her eyes unfocused, but she was holding the ball with both hands as if her life depends on it.

Trent hugs her, putting her head against his shoulder, "You're alright, don't worry, you were the bravest down there," but she keeps standing there, unresponsive, so Trent holds her in his arms and runs to the Chill Zone.

"Drama Team, you are third place," Gwen wince as she hears their team name, blushing when she notices Trent holding her like a princess.

"Trent, thanks, I'm alright now," said Gwen smiling, both blushing as he let her down.

* * *

The stage ends with the sisters in 4th, and the Police Cadets in 5th, Sanders, the kinder of the two cadets broke her arm during the challenge, but as it was a non-elimination round, so all teams are still on the race.

Gwen and Trent go with the Sisters and talk about the alliance. After being sure they were still on an alliance, the 2 teams agree to only help each other in exceptional situations, which could end with one of the teams eliminated or at a clear disadvantage.

Trent went to his room after the dinner, he looked fine, but was confused, when Ryan charge his iceboat, it was more an accident for sailing too close, but when he saw the big guy talking with Gwen, his blood boil, and he wanted to take him out of the race. He was getting jealous again, and now it was worse because he and Gwen aren't even dating, so, Why does he care?

Trent knew the answer, but he didn't want to admit it, not so close to the final stage, with only 4 more teams to defeat, if he makes the wrong move, it means losing everything, so the musician takes a deep breath and go to sleep, but in his dreams, Trent found the same green-eyed monster he was becoming.

* * *

**Russia is over, and now Gwen is free from her devils, but Trent still have one to beat, we hope it doesn't hinder them in the race**

**This episode was harder to write, it has so many things happening, I ended it without writing any confessional and still was a big chapter. Even then I love the result, I try to keep the spirit of the original while using Trent and Gwen at their fullest, and I hope it worked, but that is to you, dear reader, to decide.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	23. Darjeel With It

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 23 released, thanks for reading, I hope that at this moment (March 28, 2020) you and your loved ones are ok, I hope soon we can go back to our old, boring and ordinary lives. I, as usual, will continue updating this story weekly.**

**And if you feel like it, mark the story as a favorite, or put a review about it, that way I can know if you like the story or not. Now let me reply to the past chapter reviews before getting started. **

** Aoi Usa: I am happy you like Trent's characterization, and about bringing them back together, I never said so, but you will found out as the story progresses. **

** MissFarah: I try to make Gwen part on the tunnel (especially the way back) angsty and scary, I don't know if I did a good job or not. Also, I admit that the Kitty/Trent friendship worked better than I expected.**

** Guest; I am happy you like the story so far XD. I would love to know what do you mean by feeling the story a bit rushed. I am new at writing stories, so any hint or advice is welcome.**

**Maybe it is because I limit myself to write each chapter to have over 3000 words, so sometimes I try to tie all the loose ends by the end. Or maybe it is because I try to close the plotlines in 4 or 5 chapters, except the relationship conflict.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Darjeel With It**

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, our teams got down, and dirty, dirty, dirty, most teams rose to the occasion, but Sanders plummeted seven full miles thanks to MacArthur.

Sanders's arm was severely broken, but her spirits weren't so she decided to stay in the race, we're down to the final five let's see who's gonna survive on The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point. With only five teams to go, the race is fiercer each leg. Trent was waiting for Gwen in the 3rd position, and looking that Ryan is also alone, he decides to talk with him.

"Hello Ryan, Stephanie hasn't come yet?" The musician asks, hiding his animosity to the fitness model.

"No, it seems the girls are coming late today," Ryan replies as he notices that Gwen isn't there either.

"Right," Trent looks at the big guy "sorry about yesterday in the icy yacht, I knew you didn't want to fight with us, but I let my anger take control of me," the musician rubs his neck as he apologized to Ryan.

"No problem, man, you were right to be angry after I crash into your iceboat, sorry about that," Ryan also apologizes.

"By the way, you have become very close to Gwen, right?" Trent says, trying to sound casual but failing.

"Yes, she is a great gal, intelligent, brave, and good-looking, but not as much as my Stephanie." Trent feels his blood boil as the muscular guy flattered the goth, "you are lucky, man, don't let her go."

Trent didn't expect that "We are not dating anymore. We tried some years ago, and now we are just friends," he answers ashamed of himself. He was jealous of Ryan and wanted to see if he had feelings for Gwen, but it was evident he hasn't.

"And you are fine with that? Maybe you should ask her again, what's the worst that can happen?" Ryan put his enormous arm on Trent's shoulder, "look, speaking of the devil."

The musician said goodbye to Ryan and went to Gwen, he had a lot in his mind right now and was more confused than before.

"Hi Trent, wow, I never imagine you would be looking to form an alliance with Ryan," asks the goth, making an inquisitive look toward him

"Hehehe, yes, but he isn't interested, what a shame, he is a great guy," Trent lied, not wanting to tell Gwen what he was talking about with Ryan.

The stage started, and the five teams began to take their travel tips, Gwen, as usual, take theirs and read it aloud.

"Take a flight to Bagdogra Airport in India, once there ride a Taxi to the mountains of Darjeeling to find the next travel tip," read Gwen.

"India, that sounds spicy," says Trent smiling, as Gwen rolls her eyes, then they take a cab to the airport, all the teams taking the same flight to India.

* * *

**Group Confessional: Gwen and Trent VS. The world.**

(Trent is sitting at the left side with his arms resting on his legs and smiling, Gwen is sitting in the right side with a slight frown and a hand in her chin)

"Now that there are only 5 teams, and the last round being of no elimination, we have to play more carefully, anyone can go down now," Gwen says while looking at Trent.

"You are worrying too much," replies Trent smiling, "one of the Police Cadets have a broken arm, and the Sisters are our allies. Also, we are in good terms with Ryan, so we only have to do our best and be cautious around the Ice Dancers," he folded his arms and nod.

"I am not quite sure we can trust our allies or friends, after all, only one team can win the race," replies Gwen, then she began to smile, "but you are right. Maybe I am worrying too much. Anyway, I am happy you say Ryan is a nice guy. I thought you didn't like him."

"Ryan is a nice guy," says Trent rubbing his neck, then lowers his voice and adds, "maybe I am the one who is not a nice person."

"Sorry I didn't hear that last part," Gwen looks at him with a confused expression.

"I said I hope we can win against them," he lies.

* * *

As the teams arrive at Bagdogra Airport, they take their taxis to the mountains, where the next Don box is waiting, but as soon as they go out of the vehicle, they find a nasty surprise.

"Buff, what's this place, I feel like I'm melting," complains Gwen as she began to sweat, her mascara running down her face.

"It's so humid that you feel more the heat, It will be a hard challenge," says Trent with his hair flattened and falling across his forehead.

Gwen walks while panting and press the button in the Don box, reading the travel tip, "All-in Tea Time: *pant* Each team member must strap a basket and fill it *pant* to the brim with tea leaves," she takes a moment to recover her breath and continues, "once full you must bring the full baskets to the local lady, if she approves it, she will give you your next travel tip. That's it, now please kill me," said Gwen as she finishes reading.

"We can do this Gwen, we only have to start quickly and end as fast as we can," Trent comb back his hair with his hands leaving some disheveled hairs across his face, he also has taken off his shirt.

"Remind me to ask for you to talk at my funeral," says a pretty tired Gwen, "I am sure you can say something positive even then." She was so worn out by the heat that she didn't care why he was shirtless again.

Helping each other, they put on their baskets and began to collect the leaves of the bushes, taking at first one at a time, but as they get confident, they began to collect more leaves at a time, being careful of only taking the top leaves and not damage the plant.

"Do you think we should work together with the Sisters?" asks Trent cleaning the sweat with his arms, his well-toned body sparkling with the sun, like Justin.

"Remember what Emma said yesterday, only on life or death situations," says Gwen while panting, "and I don't think I can help them before passing out."

Trent began to speed up the harvesting of the leaves, Gwen did what she could, collecting the leaves as fast as possible, but not as quickly as the musician.

As Trent finished, the Ice Dancers run toward the local judge, being the first team to finish. But Gwen still needed to fill more than a quarter of her basket. Trent began to collect more leaves and put them on Gwen's basket to help her.

"Thanks, Trent, please when we finish, put my body in the basket and tell my mother I loved her," she says in a snarky tone, well as snarky as she could in the heat, "and please put on your shirt," she chuckled, her hands not stopping in any moment as she harvests more leaves.

"Well, if you can joke, then you are not as bad as you look," he smiles, and in a moment, the team fills the second basket.

They walk into the store where the local judge was waiting. She is a middle-aged Indian woman of short height, big black eyes, black curly hair, and a bidi red mark in her forehead. She was dressed in a two-piece purple sari, a pair of golden circular earrings, and a maang tikka (forehead jewelry) with an Amethyst.

Dragging their feet, the Drama Team put the 2 baskets on the counter, the local judge examines the leaves and smiling gives them their next travel tip.

"I hope is a challenge about who can sleep more hours," Gwen jokes before reading the next travel tip. "All in: Get sent reeling on the Darjeeling: Ride the Darjeeling Express, you are assigned to a passenger car based on the order you ended the previous challenge, you must make your way to the front car before arriving at the station where the Chill Zone is. Beware with the animals in the wagons between the cars."

"Well we are in the second car, it's not so bad," says Trent smiling, Gwen try to answer with a snarky comment about his optimism, but was too tired to come with a good one, both exit the store and went to their train car to wait for the rest of the teams to finish the challenge.

Trent was pondering either talk with Gwen or try to forget his thoughts, but the guilt was consuming him. Fortunately, Gwen was too tired to speak and go fast asleep as soon as they get into the car, so he had not to make a decision. After 15 minutes, give or take, the train started moving toward the Chill Zone.

* * *

Don's voice sounds on the wagon loudspeakers. "Hello racers on cars 2 to 5, you are free to begin making your way to cabin 1, NOW," the loud voice awake Gwen, who stretches and stands up.

"Ok, we have one car to get through, I only hope the animals in there are not bears," Gwen says, smiling and walking to the door of the next wagon.

"Don't be so negative, I am sure we will be fine," said Trent looking at her, as she opens the door of the next car.

"By the way, Gwen, I need to tell you some-" but before he could end his sentence, a goat charge at Trent hitting him in the groin, breaking the door of the second car.

"Trent! Are you ok!?" Gwen ran into the car and found Trent on the floor, with bulging eyes filled with tears, and his two hands-on his crotch.

"Yes," he answered in a high pitched voice, "I have been worst, give me a minute to take a second breath."

Trent take depth breaths and then stands up with Gwen help, as they were preparing to try again, they hear noises at the top of the car.

Going out, they found Emma and Kitty crossing the wagons, jumping from roof to roof, this way, they don't have to fight with the animals on the cars.

"Hey, Kitty!" shouts Gwen, waving at them.

"Hello neighbors, Are you ok?" replies Kitty smiling, her sister Emma behind her frowning nervously.

"Trent was hit by a goat, so we prefer to evade the wagon, can we follow you?" Gwen asks to her allies.

"Sure, let's all die together, come on up," replies Emma in a snarky tone, as she helps Trent to climb the car, and then Gwen.

"Well, how are things going with Trent?" asks Emma to the goth, as Trent and Kitty were walking ahead.

"Again? why are you sisters so interested in my relationship?" Gwen raises a brow and looks with narrow eyes at the big sister.

"Sorry, Kitty doesn't stop talking about it, and I got curious," Emma blushed ashamed.

"But being honest, I don't know, he has been acting strange, distant, when we talk on Vietnam I thought we have resolved all our issues, but now I feel like he is hiding something," Gwen sigh and then make a smirk "thanks for listening, it's good to have you as allies."

The four of them walk to the front of the wagon and see the moment when Jacques, of the Ice Dancers, separate the first wagon from the rest of the train, which means all the teams will be stranded miles away from the Chill Zone.

"The cars are separating, what do we do?" exclaims Kitty, looking with wide eyes as the cars move apart.

"We jump," answers Emma, doing a dangerous jump to the first wagon.

Been the only option, Kitty, Gwen, and Trent jumped to the other train, but when the musician made his jump, the wagon where too far, so he falls into the coupler (the part that connects the cars) hitting on his crotch (again).

"Trent, are you all right/OK?" yells Gwen/Kitty at the same time.

"I will live," answers Trent as he goes from the coupler to the wagon car, just when the Police Cadets come out the wagon that got separated.

"The train," exclaims Sanders, surprised. "Trent unhook it."

"Trent, that was a big mistake!" shouts MacArthur threatening.

"No wait, we don't-" try to explain the musician, but is interrupted by the more aggressive of the cadets.

"Hey Drama Team, guess what, you are now our worst enemy!" shouts Macarthur raising a fist, looking furious at Gwen at the top of the train.

"Come on, are you blind?" shouts Gwen "We are also trapped outside the wagon, you have detective training, guess who separate the trains?" the goth frowned and looks down on MacArthur, offended by the accusations.

If the cadets hear her or not was unknown to the Sisters and the Drama Team, as the other car was now too far away.

"This is dangerous, let's go down with Trent," says Kitty, as she jumps with the musician. Her sister and Gwen soon to follow.

They try to open the door, but it doesn't budge. Also, there is not enough space to try to knock it down, Gwen crouch and try to open the lock with a file.

"Do you know how to pick locks?" asks Emma, shocked.

"One of my ex-boyfriends taught me, but without the right tools, it would be difficult, maybe with a hairpin," Gwen looks at her file, and then to the other three, but none of them use hairpins.

"Great, any other ideas?" asks the goth, when the train passes over a rock in the rail, sending them into the air, Kitty and Trent falling from the wagon, but Gwen and Emma grab the girl on time.

"Trent!" yells Gwen, while helping Kitty go back into the car.

"We are at the station," said Emma, just after her sister is secure.

Gwen didn't reply to her comment, and as soon as the train stop, she runs back to find her teammate.

* * *

Trent survives the fall, but was full of scratches and took a bad hit on his right leg, he began to limp as fast as he can following the rails until he is found by Gwen, who hugs him.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asks.

"Yes-" but before he continues the sentence, a bull runs over him, leaving Trent tended on the floor, with even more scratches.

"Trent, Trent, answer me!" Gwen shouts before holding him in her arms.

"Gwen, sorry, this must be karma," Trent says in a low voice, still conscious.

"Don't be silly, karma for what?" Gwen asks as she helps him stand up, alleviate because he was not badly hurt after that.

"Because I was jealous of you and Ryan, so jealous that I could not think about anything else, and we are not even dating." Trent makes a sad smile while looking at her, one of his eyes was black from the hits. "I am pathetic."

"Trent, don't worry, you will be ok, I will carry you to the Chill Zone, we can talk about this at some other time," Gwen uses all her strength and lift the musician, he was heavy, but not as much as she thought he would.

Running as fast as she could with Trent at her back, Gwen come to the train station, and into the Chill Zone, Gwen's face was red by the effort and glare at the Ice Dancers as she steps into the carpet of completion.

"Drama Team, you are third," Don's congratulates the team as they complete the stage.

Gwen throws her hair dampen in sweat back and looks furious at the host "Stop calling us that, use our names, please," the plead sound more like a threat, Don nods after hearing her and gulps.

"Thanks, Gwen," Trent says, smiling before falling unconscious.

The Sisters came and help Gwen lift Trent and taking him to receive medical attention.

"Sorry we couldn't go back to help you," says Kitty, "Don said that when you step onto the Chill Zone, you cannot go back."

"No problem, thanks anyway," answers Gwen.

* * *

Gwen waited until the doctor finishes examining Trent, he was fine, just needing to rest and could still compete in the race if he wants to. He was asleep, so she would need to wait until tomorrow to speak with him.

Gwen goes out of the infirmary, the stage ended hours ago, she then heard about how it ended, Ryan was eliminated, it was a shame, she would like to say goodbye to her new friend.

Once in her room, she receives a letter, it was from Ryan, who asked someone from the staff to delivers it:

_Hello Gwen,_

_Sorry, we were eliminated, as you couldn't come to see us off, I write this letter. Thanks for all the help you give us in these last rounds, you are a great friend._

_Good News, me and Steph are back together, and now our love is stronger than ever, we didn't win the prize money, but get something more important instead._

_I wish you good luck in the race, I hope you win the million, also good luck with Trent, I don't know what you think about the guy, but he cares for you, and a lot._

_Best regards,_

_Ryan_

Gwen laugh and cry, why everyone insists on being her friend? She is a loner. Also, the apology of Trent moved her, she didn't want to accept she still had feelings for him, but now that he confessed he was jealous of Ryan, the goth came to a realization. She was also jealous of him and Kitty, even if Gwen and Trent aren't dating anymore.

Gwen takes off her sketchbook and takes all her feelings, her doubts, her sadness, her love, her despair and leaves them in a picture. When she ended she was exhausted, but all her feelings were in order, Gwen doesn't know what will come from this, but at least she will be honest with herself, tomorrow will be a long day, but she will face it without doubts.

* * *

**India is over, now Trent, at last, confront his inner devils, and this helps Gwen as well, what will happen now?**

**This episode was a roller coaster, I could use some things from the original (making Trent again a pain magnet, like Devin), but there were somethings I couldn't use, like Kitty slapping Devin, even then I like the end result.**

**Also, it was the last episode of Ryan, before writing this fanfic I didn't hate him but also wasn't one of my favorites. But after writing him, he has become one of my favorites in the RR.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	24. Last Tango in Buenos Aires

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 24, we are finally here, as usual, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**And if you want, please mark the story as a favorite or write a review, that way I can know how to improve, not only for this but also for future stories. Now let's answer the past chapters reviews.**

** MissFarah: Yep, Trent as a pain magnet is not so rare, I should have used it a lot more in the story (or maybe not, let's give the musician some slack.) About what will happen, you will find it right now.**

** Aoi Usa: Yes the dread Buenos Aires chapter, I will not spoil the result here. Also many thanks for your good wishes, I hope you are also well and healthy. **

** M: I'm so glad to read that you are fine, that's what's important right now. And yes, you mixed the episode with Buenos Aires, So let's find out what will happen.**

** Roaring Kitten of the sand: Thank you so much for your advice, it's true that maybe I try too hard to keep the characters true to themselves. I will try to let my hair down and take some more time with some plots.**

** Jose-B-DragonMarino: thanks for the review, I hope you like the story so far.**

** PrincessGumballWatterson777: I'm sorry, I only write stories of Total Drama, and I don't know anything about F-zero, so I can't write your story. I hope you can find someone that can do it.**

**Now let's start with the story.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Last Tango in Buenos Aires **

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, Sanders wore her new cast and the pants as McArthur let her take charge of all team decisions, Trent told Gwen the truth about his feelings for her and his jealousy of Ryan, and the goth realizes that she feels the same. So meloDRAMAtic! Got it?

The evil axis lived up to its name and quickly fell apart evilly, the Haters fell back in love and returned to being the Daters right before they became the Losers and got sent home. We're down to our final four teams battling it out for $1,000,000. Who will survive the next set of challenges? Time to find out here on The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today starting point, and the first team to start the competition is the Sisters, there are only 4 teams left, and only 1 of them can win the million-dollar prize. The Drama Team is waiting in 3rd place.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asks Gwen, looking to Trent with narrowing eyes.

"Yes, of course." Trent flexes his arms and smile. "Even better than before. I think that bull help me to straighten my back."

"Don't joke about that," Gwen punches him lightly in his arm, "but really, be careful. And if you don't feel right, tell me, ok?"

Trent nods, the stage starts, and now the 4 teams began to take the travel tip from the Don Box.

"Ride to Bagdogra Airport and get two tickets for Buenos Aires, Argentina. At the airport, you will find the next Don Box. Argentina, it's hot in Argentina?" asks Gwen as they run toward the taxis.

"I believe it's winter over there," Trent says as he goes into the taxi.

"Great, I have a good feeling, maybe this is our stage," Gwen smirk, as they depart to the airport.

The teams began a taxi race, the goal is not to arrive before the other teams, but before the next flight to Buenos Aires depart.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Theory of Karma**

(Trent is seated at the left side of the taxi smiling, while Gwen is seated in the right side frowning and touching her chin.)

"The most dangerous team is the Ice Dancers," Gwen says, remembering the Goths advise, "the Police Cadets are also a problem, but those silver winners are cheaters, so we must be careful."

"You worry too much, Gwen," the musician leans on his seat, "we are fine, and I paid my debt with the karma. I bet today nothing will go wrong," He looked at her making his trademark smile.

"Trent, don't jinx us," Gwen replies, looking daggers at him.

"Wait, that count as a jinx?" Trent's eyes went wide, then their taxi crashes against something.

Going out of the cab, they found an elephant seated in their taxi, crushing the front of the car. Gwen massages her temple and shakes her head as Trent chuckles.

* * *

The taxi company sends them another taxi, and our team arrives at the airport on time, departing with the other 3 teams on a 24-hour trip to Buenos Aires.

The journey is uneventful, and as they arrive at the Buenos Aires Airport, the teams go to the Don Box and take their travel tips, Gwen reading theirs aloud.

"All in: Tango Takedown: Go to the National academy of Tango and perform this passionate local dance, one misstep and you must start again, once the local instructor gives you the thumbs up, a cab will take you to the ranch where the next Don box is. Tango? Do you have any idea of how do you dance the Tango?"

"No, but how hard could it be? They will show us the steps before the challenge, don't worry," Trent smiles, and Gwen rolls her eyes and smirk, she hates his optimism but is kind of cute.

But unknown to them, someone else was watching them, the Ice Dancers.

"A tango challenge?" Josee smiles and laughs.

"Huhaha, we are Ice _**Dancers**__,_" says Jacques with a confident smile.

"Yes, but before our dance challenge, I want to make a shortstop." Josee laughs evilly, showing pointed teeth, Jacques laughing as well after a moment.

On the female ice dancers' lap, rest a local guide book of Buenos Aires.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three teams go into the Academia, where the tango instructor will show them the steps. He is an attractive man with perfect combed black hair, black eyes, dimple chin, and thick eyebrows, dressed in a red shirt with the first buttons open, black pants, and black shoes.

His partner was a beautiful brunette with her hair in a bun, black eyes, and a beauty mark on her left eye. She wears a two-piece asymmetrical black dress, with only the left sleeve, that was long covering her wrist, and an asymmetrical tango skirt going from her right knee to her left hip.

The teams look at each other nervously, and start the challenge, first The Sisters, but they fail when Kitty step on Emma's toes, then the Police Cadets, but they didn't even try dancing the tango steps. Instead, they perform more modern dance steps, including twerking, of course, the judge fail them.

"Our turn, let's win this," Trent smiles and offers his hand to Gwen, but the goth was rubbing her arm, a little flustered.

The problem was not dancing with Trent, but the realization of her feelings toward him, and worst of all, the dance require they practically hug each other all the time.

The couple began to dance, the first steps were fine, but Gwen felt his heart pounding so hard that she couldn't think clearly, her movements being stiffer with each step, and when Trent try the Spin, she couldn't control the twist and end face front against a wall.

"Gwen, sorry, are you ok?" Trent runs toward her, Gwen's nose was bleeding, and of course, they fail.

"I'm gaith, sowy it wash my folt ( I'm right, sorry it was my fault)," says Gwen pressing her nose, her cheeks red as tomatoes.

Just then, the Ice Dancers arrive, and without seeing the instructor example, Jacques took Josee, and they began to Dance. Their Tango was executed with great confidence and skill, passing the challenge in a moment.

The Canadian skate dancers laugh at their opponents before going to the next challenge, launching a particular venomous gaze toward the Drama Team.

But Trent ignore them, more worried about Gwen, "what happened? is not like you to be so tense?" Trent sits with the goth, who had tissues in both of her nostrils.

"It's nothing, only a misstep, we will pass in the next try," Gwen lied.

Trent nod and smile, the Sisters and the Police Cadets fail again, so they took their turn. This time it was worse, when they split to clap, Gwen makes the steps too fast and falls on her bottom, failing again.

Gwen didn't know what to do, the more she tries to clear her thoughts, the more confused and flustered she became, at this rate, they would fail the challenge and be eliminated of the race.

"It's because what I tell you yesterday, right?" Trent asks suddenly, with a concerned expression on his face.

"No, of course not," Gwen's voice tremble, he was right and wrong at the same time.

"You don't need to lie," Trent made a sad smile "I was so jealous of you when we are not dating, you must now think I am a creep and are afraid of dancing with me," Trent sigh.

"What are you talking about!?" Gwen replies in an angry tone, "why are you saying that? not all that happens to me is about you. Yes, I was angry because you were jealous again, but the reason why I can't dance is that I also realize that I may still have feelings for you, so stop the demean yourself, it hurts me!" Gwen put her hand in her mouth, blushing after her confession.

Trent laugh, an honest and free of mockery laugh, "Gwen, if that's the problem you do not need to worry alone, we can talk about us after the race," he makes the more beautiful smile she remembered since the island "Now stop worrying and trust me."

Maybe it was the continuous hits on her head, but Trent was right, they didn't need to talk about it now, she like him, and he likes her back, if they go back together or not was something they can always talk after the race. It was so simple.

As they discuss, the Sisters pass their challenge, and the Police Cadets fail again, so it was their turn.

The Drama Team stands and begins the steps with style and confidence, it was not as good as the Ice Dancers, but the elements were there, Trent spins Gwen, and she keeps spinning in her place waiting for the dip, that Trent did perfectly. Both keep seeing at each other eyes, sweating and smiling. The instructor thinks for a moment, shrug, and gives them the ok.

"Yahoo!" exclaims Gwen hugging her dance partner, "Now hurry to the Don Box."

* * *

The Drama Team goes out of the Academia, looking for their taxi. But as soon as they step into the street, a mime, wave at them.

Trent goes paler than Gwen, and suddenly, the mime began to chase after him, the musician running as fast as he could, screaming. Gwen takes a moment to register what was happening, and runs after the mime.

The former Drama brother runs terrified some streets, and jump the fence into a park, the mime imitating each moment, with an exasperated Gwen just behind. Why was a mime pursuing Trent, and why now? Was he a Drama brother's fan? Are Drama Brother's fans in Argentina? It didn't matter, she needs to stop it.

After jumping the fence, Gwen picks a stone from the ground and throws it with all her frustration toward the mime, hitting him on the head knocking him down. She walks closer and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you chase Trent?" Gwen looked calm, but the icy look on her eyes make the mime blood run cold.

The mime began to make quick hand gestures, sweating and trembling.

Gwen began to guess the mime gestures, "you want, no youuu receive, no? you, you someone, right, you someone, someone gave you, yes, someone paid you, yes! Someone paid you to chase him," the goth and the mime smile and celebrate that she guessed right, as a still afraid Trent looked from a distance.

Then Gwen expression reverts to her serious icy killer mode, and whack the mime on the head, "_WHO_ paid you?" the goth asks, albeit she already knew the answer.

The mime began to silently laugh evilly, showing pointed teeth. Gwen releases him, "Now go away, and if you appear in front of us again, your next performance will be as a dead man on his funeral," the mime nod and runs as fast as he could, raising his arms over his head.

"Those Ice Dancers," Gwen was frowning, she looks at Trent, who had an ashamed expression, "we are out of time, let's try to end the challenge, the cadets were still in the academia of Tango, maybe we had a chance," the team takes a taxi and goes to the next Don Box.

* * *

**Taxi Confessional: Fear of Mimes II.**

(Trent is on the left side, with a nervous expression and holding his hands between his legs, Gwen was frowning angry folding her arms)

"I can't believe we found a mime just here, and now, it's like a nightmare," Trent looks nervously at the sides of the taxi with wide eyes.

"It wasn't a coincidence, someone hired him to hinder us," says Gwen, with a cold expression.

"But where did they found a mime?" asks Trent raising his arms and looking at Gwen.

"There are many mime schools in Buenos Aires, one of them a few streets from the Academia," she replies.

"Are there mime _schools_?" Trent straight up and bite his nails.

"Actually, there are a lot of mime schools in the world, even one on Canada," she adds, in a neutral tone.

Trent faints laying against the window, Gwen's eyes widen and begin to shake him.

"Trent, Trent, sorry I didn't think what I was saying, did you hear me?" She keeps talking to him and shaking with a nervous expression on her face.

* * *

After the incident, the team arrives at the ranch and goes out of the taxi running to the next Don Box, which was dressed as a traditional gaucho outfit. Gwen, in their hurry, didn't bother to say anything about it.

"Botch or Watch: Ride em' gaucho," she reads the travel tip, "the team member who didn't play ring toss in the Arctic gets to ride a horse and use a traditional boleadora to tie up your team's designated Emu. Once it is wrapped up, you must bring it by taxi to the Chill Zone located atop Mount Aconcagua in the Andes," Gwen smiles and look at the musician, "It's your turn."

"Sorry about the mime thing," says Trent, his face unusually serious "I will redeem myself in this challenge," he mounts the horse and begins to swing the boleadora at the Emu with Trent and Gwen photo on its side.

As Trent tried to capture the bird, Gwen looks around, and realize there were no other teams or emus, they were the last ones, they lose, she bit her lower lip, just as the emu fall and cover her in the mud.

"*_Puaj_* Some enter in my mouth," exclaims Gwen annoyed.

"Sorry, but I get it. Let's run," says Trent grabbing the bird.

"Trent is over, we are the last team, we lose," replies Gwen with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you giving up?" Trent wasn't smiling, but he looks at her with a serene gaze, expecting her answer.

Gwen question resounds in her, he was right, she leans toward him, and kiss him on the cheek. "You are too much, let's go and take a cab, we can always give up after being eliminated," she smirks as both blush.

But before they could leave, a loud noise makes them turn their heads.

The Sisters where screaming and being chased by a suspiciously oily Emu, they climb a tree to escape the bird.

"Look, we are not last, we can still make it!" shouts Gwen, as Trent lift the tied Emu on his back.

"Sorry Kitty, Emma, we are going first," shouts Trent as the Drama Team runs to take a taxi to the Chill Zone.

Kitty's eyes go wide, "it's Trent and Gwen, ahhh! and they are leaving, we have to tie this bird now!" she gives the boleadora to Emma.

"Take this and be ready," Kitty jumps on the back of the Emu.

"Kit, what are you doing?" asks Emma worried as Kitty began to struggle in the back of the oily Emu.

"Helping my big sister pay law school," as she answers, the Emu start to peck Kitty's butt, making her scream.

Emma goes down of the tree and throws the bolas tying Kitty and the Emu, as the young sister is not oily, the bolas keep in place.

"Are you OK?" asks Emma at her tied sister.

"I am good, let's go, Yoohoo!" exclaims Kitty, as Emma began to take the Emu and walk it toward the highway, to take a taxi to the Chill Zone.

"Kitty and Emma are coming," says Gwen as Trent stop a cab, both going in.

Almost at the same time, Emma and Kitty stop another cab.

"Follow that taxi," Emma tells the driver as both sisters and their Emu board the vehicle.

"Whatever you do, don't let that taxi pass us," says Trent.

The Taxi race begins, both vehicles going right next to each other, the Sisters and the Drama Team glaring and smiling at each other, they would have to put their friendship aside in order to win.

Don in the Chill Zone looks as both Taxies stops, and the four contestants with their Emu began to race to the Chill Zone, at the top of Mount Aconcagua, Trent carrying their Emu and Emma guiding theirs with Kitty tied on the top.

The race is a close one until Trent shouts, "Gwen, This goes for you!" taking a second breath, he smiles and dashes toward the Carpet of completion.

Don watch thrilled the end of the race, "and the third goes to-" the winning team then steps on the carpet.

"The Dra… *ejem*, Gwen and Trent!" Don lifts his arms as they cheer their victory.

"Nooo!" Emma yells as they were a few meters behind, the Sister's lose, she stops looking the road for a moment and trips on a stone, falling to the ground and letting go of the Emu with Kitty tied to it.

"How I screw this thing?" asks an anxious Kitty as the Emu ran without control to the Chill Zone, and directly toward Gwen and Trent, who are distracted cheering their 3rd place.

"Lookout" yells Kitty, but it's too late, the Emu charges directly toward Trent, pushing him down the highest mountain of America.

"Trent!" screams Kitty, Don, and Gwen, as the last one runs toward the cliff, looking for some signal of the musician.

"Oh no!" Emma arrives at the Chill Zone, trying to calm Kitty.

"I just push Trent off the cliff," she then broke crying, her eyes red and puffy, as her sister untied her of the Emu.

"Yes, but it was an accident, because it was, right?" Emma asks her sister, trying to stay strong for her.

Kitty look daggers at her sister and continue crying.

"Maybe it's a bad moment to say this, but it was a non-elimination round, so the 4 teams continue on the race," comments Don, shocked by the events.

"Trent, oh Trent," Gwen cries at the side of the cliff.

"I am here," hear Gwen, a high pitched voice coming from down the mountain.

"Trent, are you all right?" Gwen shouts as Don, and the Sisters came to the cliff and look down.

"No, but I have been worst," Trent was sitting on a branch a few meters down the cliff, in which he fell on his groin, saving him from the fall.

* * *

The rescue operation required a helicopter, but after a few hours, Trent was rescued. As soon as he was on the ground, Kitty and Gwen hug him.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," says Kitty while crying.

"I am so happy you are all right," says Gwen.

"Sorry to I worried you two," answers Trent as he hugs them, still in shock after the fall.

The night after the challenge was short, Trent, Gwen, Emma, and Kitty became closer after the accident and dine together, they will help each other and will end together at the final 2, or at least that was the plan.

Gwen went to her room and took her sketchbook, she drew some more, she was inspired, she would keep her feelings for Trent in her heart until the race is over, just as they promised. When she saw Trent fall, she felt so small and useless, so she now had decided to help him win the race and achieve his dream.

On Trent's side, his close encounter with the death was stunning, he saw his life pass on front of his eyes, and he now knew with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life, he took his notebook and wrote his thoughts about all the accident, not to make a song, but to not forget and appreciate more his life. After the race is over, he would talk with Gwen about their feelings, but for now, the focus is winning.

* * *

**Argentina is over, now that Gwen and Trent's feelings are in order, they only have to try to win the race.**

**Ok, I decide to change the episode and split form the Best Friends path, I hope all of you that wished them to continue on the race are as happy as me. **

**Also, if you remember the Mediterranean chapter the Ice Dancers notice Trent fear of mimes, it was for this moment, I think no one remembers it, but it was there :P**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters.**

**Fun fact: There are no Emus in Argentina, the Emus are only found in Australia. In Argentina exist a giant Bird called Ñandu, sometimes referred to as Emu, but they are smaller (a Ñandu height is about 1.5 meters, and an Emu is over 2 meters,) the two birds are from different bird families.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it**


	25. Bahamarama

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 25 released, from now on we are in terra ignota, so I hope I can make the journey interesting, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**And if you feel like it, mark the story as a favorite or tell me your thoughts in a review, so I can know what you like and what you hate about it, now let me reply to the last chapter reviews.**

** M: Yep, I' sorry for Brody and Geoff, but this time they will have to sit on the peanut gallery and enjoy the show.**

** wacky620: Honestly I didn't feel confident to change the story too much, maybe I should (especially with Owen and Noah), anyway here it is the first divergence, I hope it was at thrilling.**

** MissFarah: The scene was structured to make you wonder about Trent fate until the last moment, I am glad you like it. **

** Aoi Usa: I have to apologize to Trent, but I wanted to make the part more in tone with the comedy of the series, and I think a(nother) groin hit was a good exchange for an almost deadly fall. And yes, I think originally exchange the Drama team with surfers (or even Reality TV pros) and focus in them at the last episode, but that now is just a what-if.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Bahamarama**

Previously on The Ridonculous Race the final four hit Argentina, The Sisters got targeted but were saved by the non-elimination bell and Gwen and Trent confess their feelings and are ready to finally focus on the race, it was about time, at least until Trent fell off a mountain, fortunately, he escapes unharmed, well almost.

The Ice Dancers, the Police Cadets, the Drama Team, the Sisters, these final four teams have battled in 21 countries and crossed a hundred and eleven time zones so far, now the real challenge begins, from this moment on it's a non-stop race to the finish line, teams who slowdown will get left behind.

Welcome to part 1 of the grand finale of the most stupendous television show ever, this is The Ridonculous Race.

Yesterday Chill Zone is today Starting Point, and the final four teams are ready to begin the last leg, they will go out in the order they finished yesterday, first Ice Dancers, then Police Cadets, The Drama Team and lastly The Sisters.

"This is the end, the final challenge," says Trent smiling and looking toward the Don Box, waiting to start.

"Yes, when you invite me to participate in this, I only thought about escaping Total Drama, not even in my dreams I thought we will come this far," Gwen folds her arms and smirk.

"What are you saying? It's not only this far, but we will also go all the way and win the million," Trent makes his trademark smile and looks at her.

"Of course, we will. I already get a 2nd and a 4th place on reality shows. This time Gwen will get her 1st place, once and for all," the goth smile as the challenge starts, from now on, it's a full race without rest.

Gwen pushes the Don Box top Button and reads aloud, "Go to the airport and book 2 seats for Lynden Pindling International Airport, in Nassau, Bahamas, where you will find the next Don Box. Bahamas, that's great, more heat," she adds rolling her eyes.

"You say I am too optimist, but you always found something bad to say about the travel tips," Trent tells her, smirking.

"What can I say? It's one of my charm points," Gwen shrugs, and both take the taxi to the airport.

* * *

The 4 teams get tickets on the same flight, it takes 11 hours to reach Nassau from Buenos Aires. As they arrive at the airport, the teams run toward the Don box, this time the machine was dressed as a pirate.

"Usually, I hate how they spend money dressing this thing, but the pirate outfit is actually cute," says Gwen as she presses the button at the top of the machine while Trent chuckles.

"All-in: Arr, Matey!" Gwen reads the travel tip aloud again, "this way is treasure maps. Take a Cab to the Nassau Pirate Museum and search among the treasure maps on display for one of the RR Treasure maps, once you find it, take one of the jet-skis and go to the coast of Abaco Island where the Don box with your next trip awaits. Ok matey, Let's find some treasure."

"Hehehe, you sound just like a pirate. If the art business doesn't work, maybe you can look into the theater," Gwen answers Trent's comment by sticking out her tongue.

The team arrives second to the Pirate museum after the Police Cadets, and as soon as they go into the room, they discover why this was part of the final challenge.

The treasure map display is huge, there are hundreds of maps distributed around all the room, some on display, some in boxes, some in barrels, and between that maps were only 4 RR maps hidden, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Trent began to look in the maps on one of the barrels next to the door, Gwen instead was observing the room, there was to be some hint in the items on the exhibition that could help her find the RR map, but she can't find it. Soon the 8 members of the final teams were looking for the maps all around the room.

"Got one!" shouts Kitty with a map in her hand.

"Good job," congratulates Emma.

"Goodbye Ice duncers," says Kitty to the Ice dancers as both sisters go out toward Abaco Island.

The Ice Dancers were furious by the sister's mockery and began to search frenetically for the remaining maps. Trent and the Police Cadets were searching in the boxes and barrels as well, but Gwen instead smiles, because she watched how Kitty found her map.

Kitty wasn't searching in the barrels where the maps were stored, the one looking there was Emma, she was looking to the maps displayed on the wall. So Gwen decides to do the same and check behind the maps and after a moment, bingo!.

"Trent! I got the map!" shout the Gwen excitedly, then both run to the door.

"Good luck winning bronze again, Ice Dancers," Gwen said as both go out toward the jet skis, as Josee groaned and protested again furiously. It was easy for Gwen to understand why MacArthur and Kitty enjoy taunting her, her reactions were fun and satisfying.

* * *

As soon as The Drama Team goes out of the museum, there were some wooden changing rooms, Trent change into his red swimming shorts, and Gwen into her black bikini.

The musician jumps into the jet ski "Well, let's catch up with Kitty's team," he said, turning on the engine.

Gwen hugs him, "just drive carefuuuuul…" as soon as the goth had firmly gripped her arms around Trent, the musician speed up the jet ski as fast as he could, jumping on the waves, Gwen screaming all the way until they reach the platform where the next Don Box (and Emma) were standing.

Gwen gets out of the jet ski staggering and then looks daggers at Trent, that was smiling nervously.

"Good work reaching here quickly, next time try to not kill me along the way," she protested and walks toward the Don Box.

"Sorry, Gwen," Trent apologies rubbing her neck.

Gwen was about to press the button when she was startled by a shout.

"DON'T PUSH IT, let Trent take the tip," Emma shouts.

Trent and Gwen look at her with wide eyes and puzzled expression, Emma then explains to them what does she mean.

"The challenge is a random Botch or Watch. It will be easier for Trent to do it," Emma tells them, frowning.

"Why are you helping us?" asks Gwen, not sure if she could trust the big sister.

Emma shrug, "I don't know, maybe because we are allies," she says nonchalantly, but actually, she wanted to help them as an apology for her sister pushing Trent down the mountain in Argentina.

Trent pushes the Don Box and takes the travel tip from it, reading it aloud, "Random Botch or Watch, Dive to Survive: Whoever is holding this tip must search for sunken treasure in an underground cave. Equip the oxygen tank and use your map and flashlight to navigate the tunnels and find the gold doubloons, once you find them swim back the platform, race to the shore with your jet ski and run along the beach to the midpoint Chill Zone."

Gwen put a set of headphones to communicate with her partner "Ok Trent, is all yours,"

"Kitty hurry, Trent is coming," shout Emma to the microphone.

Trent put the helmet and the Oxygen tank and jump into the water, swimming fast to the cave.

"I am at the entrance, is really cramp and sinister down here," says Trent as he enters the cave.

"Well, now I must thank that I didn't have to go down there, we would be out of the race," Gwen replies.

"I am sure you would do it anyway, maybe a bit slower, but you would fight your fear and complete the challenge," he swims faster and smile while navigating the cavern.

"More gold finding and less optimism please," Gwen said in her snarky tone, "the bronze streakers are already here, Josee is going down."

"The cave is pretty dark, it's hard to navigate, I hope I don't get lost here," explains Trent as he tries to find the chamber with the treasure

Suddenly a high pitch sound hurt the musician's ears.

"What is that, are you stepping on a cat or something?" Trent winces in pain after hearing that shriek.

"No, is Josee screaming, the sound is coming from Jacques' headphones, the witch has strong lungs," says Gwen rolling her eyes. "Also, the Police Cadets are already here, MacArthur is diving."

"Well, no problem, we are still ahead," Trent answers as he keeps swimming.

Meanwhile, Kitty was already in the chamber looking for the treasure, until she lights the chest with the golden doubloons.

"Yahoo! I found the treasure," she shouts, swimming toward the chest.

"Yes, I knew you can do it," praise her Emma, while Jacques, Sanders, and Gwen frown.

Kitty goes and takes some coins in her bag as she tells herself, "First place all the way."

But then an Angler fish swim toward her, the horrible appearance of the fish frighten Kitty. As she screams, she drops her flashlight, which is swiftly devoured by the fish.

"No, no, no, no, no," yells Kitty at the fish as she grabs it, "gimme back my flashlight."

"Kit, what is it?" asks Emma, worried.

"I am being dragged away by a fish," she says as the angler fish go out to another passage in the cave, away from the exit.

Just as Kitty is dragged out of the chamber, the musician enters it.

"Trent, how are you?" says Gwen.

"I am already in the chamber, looking for the treasure," Trent lights up the chamber and found the chest with the doubloons

"Emma asks me if you see Kitty," said the goth, Trent hearing the sound of Emma's voice in the background.

"No, I don't see her, something happened?" Trent answers while taking the coins into the bag.

"It looks like she was dragged away by some fish," explains Gwen, as Trent hears Emma tone, he couldn't understand her, but she was worried, saying something, then Gwen talks again, "give me a second, I will talk with Emma."

"Ok, I'm going back," said Trent as he makes his way out of the cave.

Gwen, cover her microphone and looks toward Emma. She sighs as she knows she shouldn't ask, "what happened?"

"Kitty is stuck on the other side of the cave, and she can't move," answers Emma with and anguish expression, Gwen can hear Kitty crying from Emma's headphones.

The goth takes a deep breath and put on her headphones.

"Did you hear that?" asks Gwen with a resigned tone.

"Yes, I am already outside the cave, going around it," replies Trent.

"I know what you are thinking," continues Gwen, "If you do it, we may lose."

"We cannot leave her there, what if she runs out of air?" Trent replies.

"It's a TV show. They would not leave her to die," said Gwen, but she already knows what will be his answer.

"But they help us with the travel tip," Trent swims as fast as he can, looking for any signal of Kitty.

"How much oxygen you have left?" asks Gwen.

"The display mark 45%."

"You have until it goes to 5%. If you didn't find Kitty by then, you came up," says Gwen smirking, Trent was too kind-hearted, but it was one of the things she loved about him.

"Thanks, Gwen," he replies, focusing on searching the younger of The Sisters.

Trent swims in the warm waters, using the map as a rough guide for where should be Kitty stuck. Then he sees some bubbles raising, hurrying up at the origin, he founds Kitty. He can see her head and shoulders, the rest of her body still in the cave, her eyes go wide when she sees Trent.

"Why are you here?" says Kitty flabbergasted, but Trent cannot hear her.

"Kitty, what happened?" asks Emma.

"Trent is swimming just in front of me, he is lending me his oxygen tank," the younger of the sisters says, excited.

"What are you doing?" Emma turns and asks Gwen, the goth folding her arms and with a small smile on her face.

"Finding new ways to lose a million dollars," Gwen answers with a snarky tone, as she makes an honest smile to the older sister.

"Emma, I will ditch my oxygen tank and use Trent's to swim to the surface," tells Kitty to her big sister.

"Be careful," Emma answers and turns toward Gwen, "Thank you."

Gwen shrugs, "Don't worry, we are allies after all."

Kitty takes off her oxygen tank and goes out of the cave where Trent is waiting, sharing his oxygen with her. They emerge pretty quickly, as both are strong swimmers.

"Oh Kitty, thank goodness," exclaims Emma as she helps Kitty out of the water, and then hugs her.

"Well done hero, now hurry, we still have a race to win," Gwen tells Trent as she helps him out of the water.

As he goes out of the water, to his surprise, Sanders and Jacques are still there. Kitty stands next to the musician.

"Trent, thanks, I-" but before Kitty could hug Trent, Gwen dragged him to their jet ski.

"You can thank me later," shouts Trent as he starts the Jet Ski, Gwen hugging him as he speeds up toward de mid-Chill Zone.

Emma rides their jet ski and put it next to Kitty, "They are right, jump, we have a million to win," Kitty jumps on the jet ski and hugs Emma as she speeds up to the coast.

"Then tell me, what happened while I was down there?" asks Trent while driving.

"It seems you are not the only one who has a loose screw," Gwen answers with a smirk "MacArthur of the Cadets stops to help Josee that was stuck in the cave."

"Really? MacArthur stop to help that woman?" asks Trent, surprised.

"Don't act surprised, you would help her too. Even if it was that Josee," said Gwen, knowing Trent very well.

Trent smiled and shrugged, "It's what any normal person would do."

Gwen smiles and hug him tighter, because she knew Trent was a normal person, but also knew that what he and MacArthur did was anything but normal.

Trent drives faster and the Drama Team touch land before the Sisters, both teams change their swimsuit quickly, being the Sisters a little faster than Gwen, so they lose some of their lead in the race, but Trent and Gwen still were going for the first place.

Don was witnessing the race on the carpet of completion smiling, the zone was on the beach surrounded by palm trees. The host watches closely as the 2 teams race on foot until the mid-Chill Zone. The Sisters being quicker than Gwen and Trent, but in the end, they couldn't pass them.

"Trent and Gwen, congratulations you are in first, Kitty and Emma, you are second," The four of them cheered, but the celebration was short-lived.

Don takes out two travel tips and gives them to Emma and Gwen, "Here are your next travel tips, so now, go."

"Take the water taxi to Lynden Pindling International Airport and take the next flight to JFK airport in New York, where you will found the next Don Box," Gwen reads aloud, her eyes went wide "New York again, really? For the final?"

"Well at least it's not your first time, we have an advantage," Trent smile mockingly at her.

"If climbing the Statue of Liberty, running in the sewers from alligators and racing with babies in central park give us any kind of advantage, then yes, we have it in the bag. And if that happens, I will eat my words and recognize that participating in Total Drama World Tour was a great experience," she says snarky, stomping her foot.

"This time you were the smartass," Trent winks. Then the 2 teams go into the water taxi to the airport.

"Now, can I?" Kitty, with her arms on her hips, looks at Emma and Gwen, both of the girls nodding.

Kitty jump and hugs Trent, "thank you, thank you, thank you, oh thank you. You don't know how distressing was being trapped there."

"Don't worry about it, we are friends," Trent makes his trademark smile and adds, "But don't let us win the million, let's compete fair and square."

"Don't worry, we didn't plan to," says Emma.

"Then let's officially end our alliance, from now on, may the best team win," Gwen says looking at the sisters, with Trent at her side.

"Before we end the alliance, let's take a selfie to commemorate it," Kitty takes her phone and pushes the four in an impromptu photo.

"Good Luck The Sisters," says Trent smiling.

"Good Luck Drama Team," says Emma, Gwen only smirk because still under these circumstances she hates that name.

* * *

The teams arrived at the airport and bought the plane tickets to NY, the plane departing in 2 hours. While waiting, the Ice Dancers enter the airport.

"It looks like the Police Cadets lose," says Gwen in a serious tone.

"But MacArthur went back to help Josee escape the cave?" asks Trent with wide eyes.

"Yes, but you know 'No good deed goes unpunished,'" Gwen smirk as Trent node silently. As they wait for the next plane, Gwen wonders if their good deed would be punished as well.

* * *

**The Bahamas is over and there is only the last part of the last stage left, no more alliances, and only three teams left.**

**Well, this time there was no Best friends to use as a guide, so I decided to throw the challenge and put Gwen and Trent here, I like the final result, and it was not too similar to the surfer dudes.**

**Also, I decide to change the elimination and put The Sisters on the final, I think in the story, they get much more weight to confront the Drama Team than the police cadets, and if I am already making changes, why not? I hope you, my readers, don't hate this change.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters, The Police Cadets.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it**


	26. A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 26 released. The second part of the challenge is here now. Let's see what happens next.**

**And as always, if you want, please mark the story as a favorite or leave a review, that way, I can keep improving by learning what do you think. Now let me a moment to answer the reviews of chapter 25.**

** M: to be honest, at first I thought making a reference, but after what happened in search and do not destroy, I decide it was not the best moment to remembering it (it was too painful) and leave it out.**

** MissFarah: I am happy that you like the change in the teams for the final, I was not sure about the change, to be honest, but I feel it work quite well.**

** Aoi Usa: Those Ice dancers are resilient, but to be honest, they were a team I love to hate. **

** guest: Let's found together if the Ice dancer lost before the final two ;D.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh T.V. and ****his**** creators. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars**

Previously in part one of The Ridonculous Race grand finale, our final four teams found maps and searched for underwater treasure, a challenge that for Josee and Kitty seemed impossible to finish if MacArthur and Trent didn't come to the rescue.

In the end, the Police Cadets came last after Josee hit her savior with a coconut, and were cut out of the race, but there was no rest for the weary, as the race raced right one. Who's got what it takes to win? Find out right here right now on the explosive grand finale of The Ridonculous Race.

The final 3 teams are now on the same plane to JFK airport in New York, there is a dense atmosphere on the flight as any of the 3 can win the one million dollar prize.

* * *

**Plane Confessional: The very last plane, really!**

(The drama team are in the aisle of the plane, Trent is standing on the left side, smiling, and Gwen on the right side smirking, with her arms folded)

"A chance? After over a month of running, doing crazy challenges, and put our life in danger on multiple occasions, of course, we have a chance to win the race. In fact, we are going to win it," Gwen said, smiling at the camera and nodding.

"All of us have a chance to win the million, everything can happen, but as Gwen said, we will do our best to try to take the prize home, but if we fail, I will be happy because our rivals well deserve it," Trent smiles and finger guns at the camera.

"Well, except if it's the Ice Cheaters, because they are a pair of the dirtiest, backstabbing, fame-hungry jerks I had the displeasure of knowing, *ugh* I would happily give the million to the Sisters if it means they lose," Gwen frown angrily and put her arms down, clenching her fists.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry, as you say, karma will catch them," Trent said showing his signature smile.

Gwen stopped frowning and made a smirk, Trent was right, all that bad energy only poisoned her aura, those bronze winners will get what they deserve.

* * *

As the teams arrive at New York, the race to the Don Box began, the Drama Team get their travel ticket in third place.

Gwen reads aloud, "All in: Who is ready to face the traffic?: You must take one of the Ridonculous Race taxicabs and drive all the way to the Empire State Building, once there use the stairs to reach the observation deck and collect your next travel tip attached to a suitcase. Fun fact: the last team to arrive is pretty much doomed, good luck."

"Hey, the fun fact was really fun, at least is better than the rhymes," Gwen smirks as she goes into the passenger's seat of the taxi.

"This will be a hard one, fasten your seatbelt," says Trent as soon as he sits on the driver seat and fastens his.

"Please don't drive like a maniac, I want to live to spend my prize, or at least die a more glamorous and bloody death," Gwen winks as she fastens her seatbelt.

"Ok, I will do my best." Trent starts the engine and drives in the Big Apple's crowded streets, then turns on the radio.

"Are you looking for some racing music?" asks Gwen, teasing the musician.

"No, I was looking for a traffic report, right now our worst enemy is not the other teams, but a traffic jam," he answers nonchalantly.

"It's not a bad idea, it's normal and boring, but not a bad idea." Gwen shrugs, not really believing a traffic report would be of much help.

"Hey! Sometimes normal and ordinary is as good as it goes," he says a little offended by the goth observation.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sisters were in the first place, looking for a better route to the empire state.

"Maybe if we take 2nd Avenue, we could avoid the traffic jam on E3-" Emma was interrupted by a car hitting them.

"Those Ice Freaks are bumping our car, are they crazy?" exclaims Kitty angrily, looking at the Ice Dancers in the rear mirror.

"Can you leave them behind?" Asks Emma worried.

"I can, ugh!" before Kitty could try anything, the Ice Dancers change their lane and hit the Sisters' taxi on the side, making it spinning many times out of control and crashing against a post, the hood of the taxi bent and break, and the engine was visibly damaged.

Emma goes down of the crashed taxi and throws up in a trash bin, with a sickly expression she looks at Kitty.

"Are you ok?" asked Emma worried about her sister.

"Yes, only a little scared, but the Taxi will not start again," replies Kitty, her twin tails disheveled, as she examines the taxi.

"There! A subway station, we can ride directly to the Empire state," says Emma excited, as she runs toward the entrance.

"It's that legal? The travel tip said we must go by taxi." asks worried Kitty.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Emma goes down the stairs.

"Ok, Sis, right behind you," Kitty adds, following her.

As the Sisters take the subway, the Ice Dancers were cheering after taking the first place on the race.

"Did you see the look on the Sisters' face? It was priceless," Josee says, smiling and lifting her arms, as Jacques drives the cab.

"Yes I- Oh mon Dieu," the blond ice dancer would continue with the mockery, but he had to slam on the brakes as the car in front of them stop.

"What's going on, why does everyone stop?" Asks Josee, with a tone of surprise and annoyance in her voice.

"Oh no Josee, we are in a _New York City traffic jam_!" Jacques's voice becomes more high pitched as he realizes they were trapped in one of the slowest and famous traffic jams in the world.

* * *

As the Ice Dancers were waiting in the traffic, the Drama Team were advancing on an alternate route, entering Midtown Manhattan.

"Are you sure this is the fastest way? We are going farther and farther away from the Empire state," says Gwen as she studies the map.

"Trust me, when we began the Drama Brothers' tour, we travel a lot in Ontario, British Columbia, New York, and L.A., and we spent a lot of time on traffic jams, and learning how to escape them," tells Trent smiling.

"Wait, did you drive on your tours? You didn't have a driver like all the other celebrities?" Gwen didn't know much about boybands, but at least they should have drivers.

"We start as a very modest band, if we could save some money we did, like driving to the concerts if we could avoid taking a flight, I even teach Cody and Harold how to drive," he smiles.

Gwen would say something as to how ordinary sound the super band antics, but she was interrupted as they stop in a traffic jam.

"I thought we were taking the long way to avoid the traffic jam," complains Gwen, annoyed.

"Some traffic is unavoidable in Ney York, but there, the Empire State," points Trent a few streets in front of them "We are almost there."

Gwen was nervous, but Trent was right, the other teams are also trapped in the traffic Jam, so they were playing with the same rules.

* * *

Unknown to her the Sisters are already at the Empire State, after taking the subway, the Asian girls were ending to climb the 102 floors to the observation deck. And both were tired and heavy breathing after doing it.

"This was *pant* harder than it sounds, I don't feel my legs," says Emma, sweating and her hair disheveled.

"And *pant* and you are not using platforms," protest her little sister, looking as bad as Emma.

"Look, the suitcase," Emma take it and the travel tip attached to it "ok, let's go down."

"Can we *pant* rest a little," Kitty says, looking at her sister with puppy eyes.

"We can rest as much as you want when we win the million, now make use of that positive energy you always have, and start going down those stairs," said Emma, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile the Sisters are in the first place, the Ice Dancers are still trapped in the traffic jam.

"Look, Jacques, that line is free," Josee anxious points a line at the side of the avenue.

"Josee, that's a bus lane, is restricted to buses, it's forbidden to use them at jam hours," Jacques explains to his teammate, fearing how this will end.

"This is an emergency, now drive in that line before the other teams arrive the Empire state and steal our win," shouts Josee, she was still smiling, but her eyes were bulging.

"D'ac, but it's your idea," Jacques then makes a turn and goes out of the traffic jam, driving into the bus lane, in minutes they are already in the Empire state.

"See, we are already here," says Josee triumphantly, "now park in the sidewalk in front of the building," she orders as there were no more parking spots.

Jacques shrugs, "As you wish, we already break a lot of traffic rules, what it's one more," he then parks in the sidewalk in front of the building.

Just as the Ice Dancers enter the building, the Sisters go out, each team glare at the other.

"Look Kitty, a taxi of the race waiting for us in the sidewalk, how convenient," Emma smiles and gets in the Ice Dancers taxi.

"But is the-" before Kitty ends the sentence, she makes a mischievous smile, "Ooohh! You are right, let me drive."

* * *

As they take the Ice Dancers taxi, Trent and Gwen park their cab and go into the Empire state, taking the stairs toward the observatory.

"This will be hard," says Gwen looking upwards, at the infinity looking series of stairs.

"Do-" the goth put her finger on Trent's mouth.

"Don't worry Gwen, we only need to climb one step at a time, and we will be there in no time, or something like that right?" Gwen winks at the musician and sticks out her tongue.

"That's right, that's the attitude," Trent smiles, and both resumes climbing the stairs.

* * *

While the Ice Dancers and the Drama Team climb toward the observatory, the Sisters step with the portfolio into the mid-Chill Zone.

"Emma, Kitty, you are the first team to arrive at the mid-Chill Zone," Don smiles as the Sisters' cheer, "But I am afraid you had to wait here with me for a 20 minutes penalty," the host adds seriously.

"What? Why?" Ask Kitty in a high voice.

"Because the travel tip states you must take one of the taxis to the Empire state and you reach the building using the subway," Don explained.

"But another team make us crash our car," Emma explains angrily.

"Yes, that's why it's only a 20 minutes penalty," Don smile as the Sisters defeated stay next to the Chill Zone.

"Don't worry Kitty, we will be fine, we did our best," Emma smile and sit in a font near the mid-Chill Zone. Kitty smiles and doesn't say anything, the dice were cast.

* * *

Returning to the Empire State, the Drama Team almost hit the Ice Dancers, the first team entering the observatory and the second exiting. Sweating and panting, Gwen take the last suitcase and reads the travel tip.

"Central Delivery: Take this briefcase *pant* to the mid-point chill zone in Central Park," Gwen takes a moment as she walks toward the stairs "This is the last suitcase, so we are the last ones, we need to hurry."

Trent nods, he goes down in front to stop her if she stumbles on the stairs, but fortunately, it didn't happen.

It's a duel between the Ice Dancers and the Drama Team climbing down the Empire State, as the Sisters wait for their penalty to end. But as Josee and Jacques go out of the building, they found a shocking surprise.

"Aaah!" screams Jacques in a high voice "where is our taxi?" unknown to them, the Sisters took it.

"There is another one," says Josee, taking Gwen and Trent taxi. The Ice Dancers then drive away as the Drama team go out of the building.

"Goodbye, losers!" yells Josee as they go away.

"Those cheaters steal our taxi!" shouts Gwen as she stomps her feet.

"Let's run," Trent suggests, the Drama Team run a pair of streets toward the central park, but then Gwen stops.

"We will never beat them like this, we need to ask for assistance," Gwen then looks at the street and put herself in front of an oncoming bike, that had to hard brake to not hit the goth.

"Are you crazy, do you want to die or what?" yells the driver as soon as she stops, she is a beautiful woman of Cree ancestry, black hair and black eyes dress in a white and red biker suit.

"Please, we need to borrow your bike, only for half an hour," Gwen pleads at the biker.

"Borrow my baby? Are you really crazy?" the biker replies angrily at the goth.

"Please, only until we arrive at Central Park, we will give it back soon, I promise," Trent, who was without his shirt, does his trademark smile and gives a flirtatious gaze to the biker.

"Oh my gosh! You are Trent from the Drama Brothers! Of course, take my helmet, I am your number 1 fan," the biker steps aside and give him the keys.

"Thank you, you are a lifesaver," Trent put his shirt and mount the bike, as Gwen mount behind him, the musician speeding up, driving all the bike line at the 6th avenue.

* * *

**Team confessional: The borrowed bike**

(Trent is sitting in the left side of the room, smiling and with his arms at the sides, Gwen is smiling at the right side, her arms folded as usual).

"I wanted to ask you, how you did that? I know you were famous, but that was … Awesome," Gwen says with wide eyes.

"It was a trick that I learn watching Justin, and also lots and lots of good luck," Trent says, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, I know, but how did you know you had to take off your shirt to convince her?" Gwen asks, intrigued by the timing.

"Oh, I didn't know, I took it off the moment you said we needed to ask for assistance," Trent shrugs as he answers the question.

"You took off your shirt just because we needed to ask for help?" Gwen asks, astonished by the answers.

"Also, I got hot and sweaty going up and down the stairs," he winks, as Gwen only shakes her head, trying not to laugh.

* * *

The Sisters wait nervously as the clock advance, and the other teams keep coming closer, Don looks at the clock and says.

"The penalty is up, Sisters, you are in first!" Don congratulate them, "please press the Don Box and take the tip to your next challenge, good luck."

As they walk away, the sound of an engine fills the air, Don turns toward the path, where he finds a bike parking a few meters from the mid-chill Zone, Trent and Gwen stepping in the carpet.

"Trent and Gwen, fancy entry, you are in second," says the host as the pair give Don the travel tip, "Go to the Don box and take the next travel tip."

"Nooooo!" screams Jacques and Josee as they enter the carpet, minutes too late.

"Jacques and Josee I'm sorry … that it took me so long to said this, you are cut from the competition." Don smiles as the Ice Dancers are at last out of the race.

As Gwen press the Don Box, she can hear Josee throwing a tantrum as they lose, she would stop and enjoy the ice dancers winning bronze again, but they need to catch with the Sisters.

"All in: boats will be boats: go to the boathouse and use one of the boats to search the buoys in the middle of the pond for the combination that will unlock your briefcase." Gwen smiles, "I know where the boathouse is. Let's catch with the sisters."

"See, not all in World Tour was bad," says Trent teasing Gwen as she sticks her tongue out as an answer.

Gwen and Trent arrive at the boathouse as Kitty and Emma are already rowing toward the buoys. Meanwhile, Don arrives at the Final Chill Zone, with all the other 32 competitors, and the suitcase with one million dollars.

"The Sisters and the Drama Team are neck and neck as they hit the water searching for the combination of their suitcases," Don explains excitedly.

"Inside awaits the last tip to this season's Final Chill Zone, whoever gets here first gain 1 million dollars!"

While Don waits, the teams are rowing toward the buoys.

"Did you hear something?" Trent says as a snapping turtle jumps toward him, Gwen quickly putting the row in its mount and returning it to the water.

"Beware of the snapping turtles, they are an attraction," Gwen winks and keep rowing.

"Emma, did you see the combination?" asks Kitty as her sister examines the buoy.

"No, maybe in the-" Emma is interrupted as Trent shout.

"three, four, one."

The Sisters turn and see that the numbers are in golden plates attached at the submerged part of the buoy. Emma then hugs a buoy and take it out of the water, enough to see the numbers. Gwen try the combination, but the suitcase doesn't open

"four, one, two," says Emma, but it isn't the combination either.

Just as in Argentina, the teams put their friendship aside, trying their best to find the correct combination, the voices of Emma and Trent filling the air.

"five one five."

"zero three eight."

"two three four."

"one four nine."

"three one seven."

"zero zero nine."

Gwen put the combination and her suitcase open.

"Woohoo, it works, and the last travel tip is a map to the Chill Zone!" says Gwen, excited.

"Let's go to the shore," Trent replies as excited as her.

"Oww, we are toast," says Kitty looking down.

"Not Kitty, it's not over until it's over, ungh!" the big sister lifts another buoy "four zero nine."

"It's open, yoohoo!" exclaims Kitty.

"Now row, we have to catch with them," says Emma, rowing as fast as she could.

The Drama Team takes shore a minute before the Sisters, but the race toward the Final Chill Zone is a close one, the four of them running as fast as they could, Emma and Kitty closing the gap with Trent and Gwen.

* * *

**Team Confessional: Never give up**

(Emma is sitting in the left side folding her arms, and Kitty is sitting on the right side her arms resting at the sides of her body)

"Our family doesn't quit," says Kitty smiling and opening her arms.

"Never give up, never surrender, never say never," says Emma in a serious tone frowning.

"um" adds Kitty as a reaction to her sister's attitude.

* * *

**Team Confessional: The final race**

(Trent is sitting on the right side with his trademark smile, and Gwen is smiling and folding her arms)

"And again all is decided running to the goal, It's a déjà vu, but this time we are not gonna lose." says the goth smiling.

"Also, this time, we are together, and I am not lifting some boulder," he then looks at Gwen with a normal smile.

"You know, you look better when you smile like that and not with the smile you show in your albums," adds Gwen blushing.

"Really? I always thought this one," Trent makes his trademark smile "was the better one."

Gwen shrugs.

* * *

Both teams are running toward the chill zone, the Sisters almost overtake the Drama Team, but they make the last sprint, the Final Chill Zone is just in front of them, and Don began to narrate the last part of the race.

"It's the last rush to the Final Chill Zone, after 21 countries and multiple challenges it comes down to this. Who is going to win this million dollars?"

The four competitors give their all and climb up the stairs toward the Final Chill Zone.

"And the Winner is-"

* * *

**New York is almost over who will win? Find out next week.**

**First of all, I want to apologize to all of you, my readers, that felt frustrated or angered by how I ended this chapter, but what is life without excitement?**

**And this was a harder episode to write than the past because now I had to add the Sisters. And the dynamic of them and the Drama Team is very different from the Police Cadets and the surfers. So I have to change a lot, but I hope it was good enough.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters, The Police Cadets, Ice dancers.**

**Fun fact: In the original chapter, there is a cameo of a Cree girl that looks pretty similar to Sky from Pakhitew Island, but is not her. SO I decided to take her and use it in the plot.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it**


	27. The winner is

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 27 released. Who is the winner? Find out in our final chapter of the story. Also, it's been my 6****th****-month writing (I am as impressed as you.)**

**And if you like the story and you feel like it, mark it as a favorite or leave a review, so I can improve in future stories. Now let me reply to the last chapter reviews.**

** M: Sorry to you and to all the other readers that hated the cliffhanger, but it was needed to build this chapter, Let's find who wins.**

** Aoi Usa: Sorry I didn't include the confessionals :( , I hope even then the references in the chapter are good.**

** MissFarah: I'm glad you like the story, I at least have another story I want to write, so I hope you also like it.**

** Jose-B-DragonMarino: I felt that nostalgia is more about feeling than years, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and their creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**The Winner Is **

"And the Winner is THE DRAMA TEAM!"

On the last spurt, Trent was down on the carpet, over him was Kitty, and behind them Gwen, Emma was a step behind, one foot outside of the carpet.

Emma and Kitty look at each other, and they embraced, they were happy because they did their best. Gwen helps Trent to stand up, and he hugs her, spinning around victoriously. The scene zooms out, showing the rest of the participants cheering (except the Ice dancers).

* * *

**The Ridonculous Race: Gwen and Trent Winners.**

(Trent is smiling, sitting at the left side arms resting at sides and Gwen at the right side arms folding and with a small smile.)

"When Trent called to offer me enter the race, I never think we would go home as the winners, not even in my wildest dreams," Gwen said, with a great smile that shows her teeth.

"What are you saying? We are friends with great teamwork, and you have a lot of experience in these shows, I was sure we would be the winners!" Trent said with passion in his voice and making a fist pump.

(The image shows a montage of pictures of Gwen and Trent in diverse challenges.)

"Well, I like your optimism, but the race was full of creepy and horrible challenges, like being bit by bullets ants, put inside a coffin, eating bugs, swimming with sharks and of course the Siberian Kola Borehole," Gwen tells with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course there were bad moments, but also good ones, we travel to 21 countries, build an igloo, make our first tandem skydive, fly in a hang glider and of course we met a lot of old and new friends," says Trent in a happy and proud tone.

"I don't know, but those things don't make me as happy as you," replies Gwen in a snarky tone.

(We go back to show Gwen and Trent.)

"But the best of all, the race helps us to learn a lot more about ourselves, and to grow," Trent looks more seriously to the front, folding his arms.

"That's so true, I discover a lot of things about me that I kept hiding from myself, and that was thanks to Trent," she then turns toward him. "I never said it, but now is the best moment, thanks for inviting me."

"No, Gwen, thank you for accepting," Trent reply smiling.

* * *

We came back to Trent and Gwen happy taking the Money from the briefcase as Don narrates the end of the race.

"That's all for now, we hope you enjoyed our incredible race around the world, be sure to keep an eye for more of The Ridonculous Race."

The transmission ends, some teams keep chatting, some just leave the stage, the race is over, now each one of the participants will continue with their life.

* * *

**One month later, the One Ninety restaurant, Toronto, Canada.**

The fancy restaurant is located in the heart of Toronto on floor 59 of an exclusive building, inside is a lone man seated on one of the corner tables. The table was decorated with a white tablecloth and a beautiful candle-like lamp. The chairs are covered in black leather.

The man is Trent, he is dressed in a white tuxedo with black pants and a black tie, and in the lapel of the suit is a black rose. Over the table are a pair of small rounded glasses, like the one he lost in the CN Tower, and under them, a white cd case. He is reading the messages on his smartphone, turning to the door each time a new guest enters the place.

Then his face beamed as the guest he is waiting makes her entrance, Gwen. She leaves her long black overcoat at the coat check and reveals

that she is wearing a beautiful Victorian black lace dress that shows her pale shoulders and a black choker.

Trent stands and waves at her, the goth's serious expression become a smile as she walks toward his table. He is charmed at her elaborate makeup with blue mascara and shadows, blue lips, and her teal and black hair combed in a small bun.

They greet, and she sits across him. After looking at the menu, they order.

As the waiter put the appetizer, which is cheese fondue accompanied by cubed French baguette in the middle of the table, the former Drama Team began to catch up.

"It's strange, I feel like it's been ages since the last time we meet, and it was like, twenty days ago?" asks Gwen, her black eyes sparkling at the light of the lamplight.

"Twenty-five, during Geoff victory party," Trent made a small chuckle "nobody throws parties like him."

"Well, I am glad he was happy, but it was too crazy, the foam cannon, the DJ, the giant balloons, he even brought Bridgette," Gwen smiles as she tastes the fondue. "That was the moment I knew giving him and Brody part of the prize money was the right thing to do."

"After Vietnam, we owe them at least that, we only win thanks to them." Trent dip some bread on the fondue and take a bit.

"And what did you do with your part of the prize?" Gwen asks while looking at him with curiosity.

"I self-finance my album, after the blunder with my former manager, I contact some record labels and we co-finance the project. We have only released the first single, though, but is promising," Trent did an honest smile.

"I listen to it, you are on the radio all day, it's a cover of 'She would be loved,' I could sense your love for that song as I listen to it," Gwen makes a small smile as the waiter take away the empty fondue pot from the table.

"Did you include some original songs in the album? I remember you were a good songwriter," Gwen tilt her head a little as she asks.

"Well, find out by yourself, please accept this." Trent takes a blank CD case and gives it to her.

"Trent, thanks, I will listen to it as soon as I get home," Gwen smiles and looks at the present, "But it doesn't have a cover nor the song titles."

"It's still the work in progress, but it includes all the songs, so please don't share it on the internet," Trent winks as he drinks a little from his cup.

Both laugh at his joke, then Gwen looks at the musician with an inquisitive gaze.

"And you didn't buy anything else with the money?"

"Hehehe, I bought a new bike, just like the one we borrow on New York, it's such a great bike that I just had to buy one," Trent answers rubbing his neck with a sheepishly smile.

As they talk, the waiter brings their grilled sea bass with roasted fingerling and salad, the fish aroma was delicious.

"And you, did you spend any of the prize money yet?" asks Trent as he tastes the dish, the fish practically melting in his mouth.

"A lot, I bought a new house for my mother, and we moved in last week," Gwen held her head high while smiling, "she also can save the money she used to pay the rent, so it will help her a lot."

"Wow, that is awesome," Trent says with wide eyes "I bought my mother some presents like a new TV and some dresses, but nothing like that."

Gwen winks "It's not so much, my mother always worked a lot to raise my brother and me, so I wanted to help her relax a little," she looks out of the windows, her gaze lost in the sky. "and she was so happy, I am sure it was the best decision."

"And you spent all your part in the house?" Trent asks as he began to think about it, houses are pretty expensive after all.

"Not all, fortunately, my town is not as expensive as Toronto," she looks at him more composed, "the rest will pay my brother college, and my Visual Arts degree, so after I finish it, I will start working as a painter."

"I would love to see some of your works," Trent replies.

"When I put them on display, I will call you, also I hope you bought some of them," the goth winks as both continue to eat their dinner.

"It was delicious, the best bass I have eaten," Gwen says as the waiter takes their plates.

"And did you have been in contact with someone from the show?" Trent asks, winking and teasing her.

Gwen folded her arms and frowned, "Are you talking about the Race or Total Drama?" She looks angrier than she really is, following Trent joke.

"Both?" Trent chuckles, seeing her reacting as he expected.

"You will not believe it, but Chris called me," Gwen says, now truly angered.

"Really? Why?" Trent feels a chill down his spine, a call from Chris McLean could only mean bad news.

"He wanted to congratulate me on winning the Ridonculous Race. He sounded happy and amicable. Maybe he will try to persuade me later to join some future show or something, it was really creepy hear him so kind and polite," Gwen shudders.

"That sucks, luckily he didn't call me," Trent shake his head "You didn't talk with anyone else?" Trent looks at her with a sad smile.

Gwen stops frowning and smiles "I keep contact with Bridgette, Geoff, Ryan. Also, Crimson and Ennui came to visit my new home, but I was too busy to contact anyone else."

Then the waiter brings the dessert, it looked like a plate of blueberries with small pie crust balls, with a big Greek yogurt ball that looked like an ice cream ball, all covered in blueberry sauce.

"What is this?" Gwen looked at her dessert, with a startled expression.

"It's a deconstructed blueberry pie, they put the same ingredients of a blueberry pie, but not mixed." Trent takes a taste of the yogurt with some blueberries.

"This is why I don't like modern cuisine," she says as she eats a blueberry, at least the fruit was as tasty as always. "And you have kept contact with someone else?"

"With Owen, Noah, Kitty and her sister Emma," says Trent smiling. "Emma and Noah are now officially a couple, and the four of them sometimes came to my place," Trent tells her as he eats more of the Greek yogurt.

"Are the Sisters angry about the race? They lose 1 million, after all," Gwen looks worried at Trent.

"No, they are a quite good sport, Kitty is also pretty fun, positive and had a great sense for photography," Trent smiles as he talks about her.

"You seem pretty close to her," Gwen teases him.

"Right now I am only focused on my album, but she is a good girl," He then looks at Gwen with curiosity. "And you, are you seeing someone?"

Gwen smiles, "There is someone, but right now, I am not sure. He is too focused on his job. And also I want to take it slow," Gwen, at last, finds how to eat the blueberry pie, but she still prefers the real thing over the deconstructed.

"I only hope that he is better than me," Trent made his signature smile "if not, you may as well go back with Duncan," he then winked.

"I thought you didn't like him," Gwen raise an eyebrow.

"He is not that bad. I was just jealous," Trent rubs his neck, "You are the one that has to like him."

The waiter retires the dessert, then both of them move to the stools on the bar to have a drink before leaving, both ask for a Yukon Jack. They drink and chat some more before leaving.

* * *

"Well, it's a wonderful place, how did you find it?" adds Gwen after asking for her overcoat.

"Owen recommends it, it has a nice atmosphere," Trent smile and takes a long white trench coat.

"He sure doesn't recommend it for the desert," Gwen whispered with a mischievous smile and holds his arm.

"That's so true," Trent agrees as they exit the building, the cold wind from outside the restaurant feeling great.

"Also thanks for the CD, I will call you as soon as I finish listen to it," Gwen looks at the box in her hands.

Both look at each other eyes, Gwen reflected in his green eyes and Trent on her pure black gaze. They doubt for a moment, and each one part their own way.

"Good Luck on with the album," Gwen says as she enters her car.

"See you next time," Trent put on his glasses and wave at her.

As both part ways, they feel how close and far away they are now, they are good friends, the best friends, but their lifestyles and goals have made each other take their own path. They may not be lovers, but the flame is still there, so there is a chance.

* * *

**New York is over, and Trent and Gwen win the race. Also, they are pursuing their dreams. And that they are not together doesn't mean they will never ;)**

**Also, I wanted to give the ending a full chapter, I hope the dinner was enjoyable.**

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters, The Police Cadets, Ice dancers, The sisters.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it**


	28. The winner is (alternative)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Chapter 27 released. Who is the winner? Find out in our final chapter of the story.**

**And if you like the story and you feel like it, mark it as a favorite or leave a review, so I can improve in future stories. Sounds like a déjà vu? Well, I hope it sounds like it.**

**I will not reply to the other chapter review because it was the last chapter, and it is not fair to respond to those reviews ;D. But I want to thank all the people that review it ( Aoi Usa, Mis Pharah, Jose B Dramonmarino, and of course, M. ) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and their creators. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**The Winner Is (Alternative) **

"And the Winner is The Sisters."

At the last moment, Trent was lying down on the carpet, over him was Kitty, and over her Emma, she jumped headfirst the last meters and landed onto the carpet, leaving Gwen two steps behind.

Trent and Gwen looked at each other, he hugged her by the shoulders, and she hugged him by the waist, The Sisters jumped and embraced each other, then Noah went into the stage and kissed Emma, as Owen embraced Trent and Gwen. The scene zooms out, showing the rest of the participants cheering (except the Ice Dancers.)

* * *

**The Ridonculous Race: Gwen and Trent Runner-ups.**

(Trent is sitting at the left side his arms resting at his sides and with a sad smile, Gwen is sitting at the right side, arms folded and with a smirk)

"When Trent invite me to join the race, I didn't want to participate, I only join to escape other reality show, but now that it has ended, I am glad I accept the invitation, it was an awesome experience," she said nodding at the camera

"I was thrilled to compete alongside you once again Gwen, showing our teamwork and giving our best in each stage of the race," He then faces Gwen, "when I called you, I was sure you will accept, and now that's over I'm sure you were the best teammate I could ever find," Trent told her making a simple and honest smile

(The image shows a montage of pictures of Gwen and Trent in different challenges.)

"The race was not the worst world tour I had taken part, in fact, it had good moments, like the concert in Finland, The catacombs in Paris, or going to Transylvania. Even the Komodo Dragons in Indonesia were kind of cute," Gwen said with an almost excited tone on her voice.

"Yes, it was a great adventure, running between geysers in Iceland, taking selfies on the African Savanah, searching for pirate's treasures in the Bahamas, and my favorite, walking over embers as part of the Hawaiian wedding ritual," Trent said, chuckling at the last part.

"You can be so silly sometimes," Gwen replied, also chuckling.

(We go back to show Gwen and Trent.)

"And also, we meet a lot of new people, I will call even some of them my friends," she said, smiling mischievously, "well, jokes aside, I was lucky enough to know some awesome people during the race."

"That's true, maybe we did not win the prize, but we won't go back empty-handed, not only new friends, I win back a lot of things I lost in the past, and grew as a person" he then looked at Gwen with a natural smile, scratching his cheek "Gwen, thanks for accepting teaming up with me."

"No, Trent, Thank you for inviting me," Gwen put her hand on Trent's knee and smiled as well.

* * *

The scene came back to Kitty throwing the money into the air until Emma scolded her, then both are happily taking the money as Don narrated the end of the race.

"That's all for now. We hope you enjoyed our incredible race around the world. Be sure to keep an eye for more of The Ridonculous Race."

The transmission ended, some teams kept chatting, some just left the stage, the race was over, now each one of the participants will continue with their life.

* * *

**One month later, Enin Buffet Restaurant, Toronto, Canada.**

A family restaurant located 6 minutes from the CN Tower, it is a brick building with only 1 (but quite large) floor, inside two customers are seated in the corner of the restaurant in a table with a couch. One is sitting in the black leather couch, and the other in one of the comfy chairs across the red table.

The man on the couch is Owen, he is dressed in a white shirt with the logo of Total Drama Island and denim shorts. He had some dirt around his mouth from a meal, he looks anxious, like waiting for something.

Across him is Noah, dressed in a black shirt with a red vest and black pants. He is folding his arms, looking toward the door with a bored expression.

"Maybe we should start ordering while we wait for them. I am hungry," said Owen nervously tapping his fingers.

"You just eat 2 hot dogs before coming to the restaurant, in fact, you still have mayonnaise in your face," Noah replied unamused at his friend.

"But maybe they are going to be late," Owen cleaned his face with a paper napkin.

"They are already here," Noah stepped up to greet the newcomers, they are Trent and Gwen. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with a black hand in his chest, denim pants, and a denim jacket.

Gwen was dressed in a black one-piece dress with a black corset, choker, and high thigh boots like the ones she used in the race. She wore a deep blue mascara, black eyeshadows, and her special lipstick. Her black and teal hair was styled on her classic bob cut.

The four greeted, and before sitting to catch up, they went to the buffet and filled their plates. Trent taking some chicken sandwiches and some pieces of fruit, Gwen choosing a fruit salad, and Noah some slices of mushrooms and peppers pizza, Owen got the same plates as the other three and some pancakes with maple syrup.

"And Noah, how are things going with Emma?" asked Trent with a mischievous smile "I haven't seen her since Geoff's victory party."

Owen chuckled before responding before Noah, "she is all right, and right now, Noah is her fiancé."

"That's an exaggeration," replied Noah looking daggers at his big friend "we are going on a steady and normal relation, full of romance and magical moments," Noah said in a snarky tone, but with a happy smile that showed his true feelings. "But her uncles come by surprise today, so she and Kitty will come later," added the Indian genius.

"It sounds like a convenient excuse to avoid us," said Gwen before chuckling "now seriously, I hope they can make it."

"Did you invite anyone else?" asked Owen while attacking some pancakes.

"No, I guess we could invite Geoff, but maybe he is still wasted after the party," Gwen said while smirking.

"Come on, it was a month ago," Trent replied.

"Yeah but was an AWESOME party, I don't know where he got the foam cannon or all the other crazy stuff, but he danced and made out so much with Bridge that a month is not enough time to recover from it," Owen told excited, and then emptied his plate of pizza.

"Yes, he spent as if he had won the million instead of Emma," replied Gwen.

"In fact, it was my Emma who paid for the party," said Noah with a smile in his face.

"Hehehe lovebird, you said _MY_ Emma," pointed Owen, as he, Trent, and Gwen chuckle.

"Please, don't make me kill you all," Noah said in a snarky tone.

"Wait a minute, I will go for a refill," Owen said, standing up, leaving 4 empty plates on the table.

The big guy went to the buffet and took some plates of fruit, some hamburgers, and lots of Canadian bacon, Noah meanwhile told the pair what he and Owen were doing this past month.

"I can believe you will appear on that show," said Gwen in a tone mix worry and surprise.

"Thanks, is the third time you say it, after all those repetitions I understand that you didn't like the idea of Owen and me competing on that show," Noah replied to the goth.

"And you guys, what were you doing this past month?" asked Owen as he takes a whole hamburger in his mouth.

"I have been working in my solo album, after the race I had some offers to help me collect the money, and many friends who saw the race want to help," said Trent, showing his trademark smile.

"Including me, of course," said Gwen raising a hand, "I design the cover of Trent's album after all," she added proudly.

"THAT'S AWESOME, but doesn't produce a full album cost a lot of money," Owen said excitedly and while eating some bacon.

"That's right, but when I release the complete list of songs, some producers of the Ridonculous Race contact me, they want to use '_Race Romance_' as a theme for the show on their next season, so they will help me with part of the money," Trent said and make a fist pump.

"I will give you my account number so you can deposit the royalties," said Noah, remembering the song was inspired on him and Emma, "and you are welcome," all of them laughed at his joke.

"The full album '_Midnight_ _Blue'_ will be on stores in the coming season, it will have 3 cover and 6 original songs, I will send you free samples, after all, you inspire some songs," Trent says smiling and making finger guns at them.

"And you, Gwen?" Owen said while devouring an apple. "Did you make your painter debut or something?"

"Don't be silly, Owen, art doesn't work that way," Gwen frowned at him with a stern gaze, but then smiled, "I apply for a scholarship to Visual Arts Major, and yesterday they told me I get it."

"WOO-hoo, That's SO GREAT!" shouted Owen raising both hands

"Congratulations," said Noah.

Owen, Trent, and Gwen were flabbergasted. After a moment of silence, the goth reacted.

"Did you just congratulate me, without some snarky or snobbish observation?" Gwen asked, still surprised.

"Indeed, I don't like you or your 'I never do anything wrong' attitude, but scholarships are great, and I am truly happy for your accomplishment," Noah said on his snarky tone, shrugging.

"About my attitude, I have been doing a lot of introspection, and have decided to try to build bridges with a lot of my friends that I decided never forgive. Starting with Courtney, but she is in the new Total Drama season, so I have to wait," said Gwen smiling as she talked.

"You will also talk with Heather?" asked Owen.

All the friends burst into laughter for more than a minute. After they calmed down, Owen stepped up and went to the buffet to take his dessert, Trent accompanying him.

Before they came back from the dessert table, two women sit with Gwen And Noah at the table.

"Hello, sorry we are late," greeted Kitty, who was wearing a red vest, white shirt, a black short skirt, and knee-length boots.

"Noah, did you miss me? I sure miss you a lot," said Emma as she sat next to Noah in Owen's place. She was wearing a white shirt with a sweater tied along the neck and blue navy denim pants.

"Every second of every minute for the last 2 hours," replied Noah with sparkling eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Gwen asked Kitty, "looking Noah being romantic is creepy."

"This is not their worst, you have to see them after a couple of days without seeing each other," Kitty rolled her eyes, and then smiled at the goth.

When Owen and Trent came back, Trent sat between Kitty and Gwen, and Owen in the couch next to Emma.

"I brought you a blueberry muffin," Trent put the dessert on Gwen's plate.

"Thanks," Gwen kissed him in on the cheek.

"And how are you doing? And I mean you together, " asked Kitty looking at Trent and Gwen with a quizzical smile.

The pair look at each other, blushing, with a nervous smile.

"It's not a secret" Gwen avoided Kitty's gaze, "but we decided to give us another chance," Gwen's face turned red like a tomato, smiling kindly.

Kitty shriek excitedly, and Owen almost turns the table as he stood up and hugged them, Noah and Emma looking at the couple kindly.

"That's so awesome, I am so happy, you make a great couple!" Owen was crushing them at the time he cried of happiness.

"O-wen, we ne-ed to breat-" said Gwen as Trent was turning blue.

"Hehehe, sorry," Owen released the couple, which gasped for air as soon as they touched the floor.

"And since when you came back together?" asked Kitty excited.

"The day of Geoff's party," Gwen answered.

"We were walking to the hotel after the party, there was a full moon, and we talked of a lot of things, the race, the island, our relationship, our break up," recalled Trent.

"It was a conversation we promise to have in Buenos Aires," Gwen added, remembering that night.

"So, we talked about our feelings, our fears, our dreams, it was like back when we met, we passed hours just talking about ourselves," Trent said, looking at Gwen.

"After the sunrise, we decided, why not try again? and this time try for real, instead of giving up at the first problem, try to solve it, together," she then took Trent's hand.

"That's so sweet," Owen cried while eating some ice cream.

"Let's take a selfie to commemorate this great news," Kitty said, taking out her phone and taking a photo of the six.

* * *

The rest of the dinner kept the same great mood. They laughed, ate and drunk, Emma, a little tipsy, began to talk about her wedding and invited Gwen to be one of her maids before Kitty scolds her because she was rushing things, Owen drunker than Emma began to cry of happiness. In the end, Trent paid for the dinner of all the presents, despite Kitty wishing to split the bill, because he said he wanted to invite Owen.

As the group parted ways, Trent took Gwen home. Before going into his car, both looked at each other eyes, Gwen reflected in Trent's green eyes and him on her pure black gaze, then they kiss tenderly.

"Next time we go out, it will be a date for only the two of us," Trent said, opening the car's door for her.

"Let me think about it," Gwen teased him as she entered the car.

They then went to her home, Gwen amused by how things turned out, at the starting line of the race they were good friends, but only friends. They end losing the race in the last sprint but won something more important than the money. They won each other back.

* * *

**New York is over, and Trent and Gwen lost the race. I hope you liked this ending.**

**When I was writing the ending I thought, c'mon is a Total drama ending, why not write the alternate ending? I mean, we are already here, I hope you liked it. **

**Teams eliminated: the Larpers, Tennis rivals, Geniuses, Vegetarians, fashion bloggers, Mother and daughter, Adversity twins, Step Brothers, Rockers, Father and Son, Reality TV Pros, Goths, Surfer Dudes, the Daters, The Police Cadets, Ice dancers, The Drama Team.**

**Now that both endings are here, I can say proudly that this story complete, Thanks to all of you that read it and I hope you enjoy it even a little.**

**I also want to send some special thanks, first of all, my usual reviewers M, MissFarah, Aoi Usa, and those not as usual Jose-B-DragonMarino and wacky620, Roaring Kitten of the sand, Piecesxoxo, queeniecourtney you really motivate me to end this. Also, to Ace_TD from the total drama reddit for all your help. **

**And of course,** **Bellereader004, CMR Rosa,** **DominkTotalDrama, Firebid1030, GothikaXenon, TGRickel, Reaper797, YourUncleFuncle, animefan1009, dasilvario69, tokioinvader and MagnusForce that favorited this story, and BetaZackFan,** **ReviewerDWJ,** **BahLee, FraserBlueGaming, Derpu, and Nicky Haugh I hope you also like the ending. And of course, all that read this and enjoyed even if you prefer to remain anonymous ;D.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it. See you in another story.**


End file.
